


Ничего...

by JellaMontel



Series: Merry Ginn (фики в соавторстве) [1]
Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, POV Multiple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничего...<br/>...личного? Ничего святого? Знаете, а ничего особенного...<br/>Всего лишь трауновка - ой, сорри, Трилогия Трауна - после творческого осмысления (хммм...) двумя сдвинутыми на ее персонажах дамочками. Она, конечно, обрела весьма неожиданные черты... В частности, превратилась в слэш.<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17.<br/>Пайринги: Каррде/Джейд, Каррде/Скайуокер, Скайуокер/Джейд, Траун/Каррде, Соло/Скайуокер, К'Баот/...облом!, К'Баот/...опять облом, К'Баот/...ваще облом, etc.</p><p>Писалось упоротыми авторами по ролям, так что выглядит специфически, читайте на свой страх и риск.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ничего личного

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Стрелять сразу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171510) by [JellaMontel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel). 



> Написано совместно с Merry Ginn.

_**Джелла Монтел** и **Мерри Джинн** даже боятся себе представить,что было бы, узнай кто-либо, ЧТО В ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНОСТИ произошлов Далекой-далекой Галактике спустя пять лет после Явинской битвы..._

### ::::: НИЧЕГО ЛИЧНОГО :::::

_Души прекрасные порывы..._

**  
_Действующие лица:_   
**

_  
Тэлон Каррде «Коготь» - капитан, гравиакустик, штурман;  
Мара Джейд - второй пилот, стрелок, телохранитель, диверсант;  
Авес – секретарь с бластером;  
Чин – уроженец Миркра, присматривает за ворнскрами;  
Ворнскры Штурм и Натиск - страшные типаволки, приручены лично Тэлоном Каррде;  
Гент, программер – мальчишка с голубыми волосами;  
Лахтон – лидер группы, подчиненной лично Каррде. Пилот, стрелок;  
Йсаламири - зверушки, которые в изобилии водятся на Миркре и нейтрализуют Силу;_

_Люк Скайуокер – пилот крестокрыла, джедай;  
R2-D2 - астродроид, продвинутая модель;  
Хэн Соло - бывший контрабандист, друг Люка;_

_Гранд-адмирал Траун сотоварищи.  
_

 

**Пролог**

Они смотрели друг на друга долго, как будто примеряясь к поединку. Если бы взгляды могли убивать... Но у пленника Империи не было другого оружия, кроме терпения и напускного безразличия. А у его противника в запасе было много, очень много времени.  
Гранд Адмирал улыбнулся:  
\- Я очень рад, что ваша помощница, как ее там – Дара? Ах да, Мара! – оказалась такой же отзывчивой к просьбам Империи и моим лично, как и раньше. Как бы то ни было, я рад видеть вас у себя в гостях, милейший. И можете не сомневаться, что имперское гостеприимство не уступит тому радушному приему, который вы оказали нам на Миркре.  
Пленник закрыл глаза. Карты на стол, руки на затылок, дамы и господа, ставок больше нет.

 

**ОРБИТА ЭНДОРА / ИЗР «ХИМЕРА» / ТЮРЕМНЫЙ БЛОК**   
**_ТЭЛОН:_ **

...Она никогда не говорила мне о любви. Да я этого и не ждал. Любовь – странная штука, ее легко спутать с благодарностью, страстью, любопытством, просто увлеченностью чьим-то телом или характером.  
\- Встать! Не спать! – Хлесткая пощечина, на лице остается отпечаток адмиральской ладони.  
Что это? Ах да, первая стадия, психологическая обработка, стандартный имперский допрос.

Есть койка, но нельзя лежать, можно только сидеть. Свет в камере тоже никогда не гаснет - одинаково яркий, отражается от металлической поверхности стен и пола. В глазах круги - голубые, рыжие, зеленые. Когда они станут черными, мне придет конец – вместе с нарастающей головной болью и безумием, от которого есть только одно лекарство и оно – у пыточного дроида.  
...Да, она никогда не говорила мне о любви, рыжеволосая стерва. Она кричала мне о ней по ночам всем телом, выгибаясь в истоме...

Где я сейчас? А, уже в камере. Жил-был старый мудак, который любил сумасшедшую дамочку, которая убежала от него к молодому джедаю, которого любил все тот же старый мудак...

 

**_За полгода до описанных событий_ **

... Несколькими выстрелами из бластера она сняла моих конвоиров, залихватски-небрежно загнала спидер прямо в ангар корабля, и безучастно, не делая ни малейшей попытки помочь, ждала, пока корабль покинет поле притяжения планеты.  
Я ввел координаты прыжка и внимательно посмотрел на нее. Спасительница моя непрошенная сидела в кресле, руки на подлокотниках, спина прямая, напряженная. И тут я понял, что совершенно забыл ее имя.  
Чуть поклонился:  
\- Раз уж мы будем работать вместе, позвольте представиться: Тэлон Каррде.  
Она вежливо наклонила голову и назвалась каким-то откровенно блядским именем, типа: Селина, Мелина... это мяукающее звукосочетание явно ей не шло. Я продолжал молча смотреть на нее. И тогда она прикрыла глаза, как будто решаясь на что-то важное, и нехотя произнесла:  
\- Можешь называть меня Марой Джейд.  
Мне очень хотелось, чтобы она улыбнулась: наверняка это было бы красиво - но она упрямо смотрела вперед, на серое нигде за бортом. Я хотел было предложить ей тоник и пойти отдохнуть, но сдержался. Просто спросил:  
\- В состоянии продержаться в рубке еще несколько часов?  
\- Я в состоянии сделать все, что угодно, – с вызовом ответила она.  
\- Отлично! Тогда оставайся тут, ничего не трогай, через три часа я тебя сменю. – И я пошел приводить себя в порядок после нашего, с позволения сказать, сафари.

До чертиков интересно было бы напрячь всех и вся, только чтобы выяснить, откуда она такая взялась, с подготовкой диверсанта, манерами ледяной королевы, замашками бывалого астромеха и такими соблазнительно сердитыми взглядами. Но при всех своих достоинствах, женщина выглядела явно отчаявшейся, а, кроме того, в моих правилах было предоставить людям самим рассказывать о себе. Мара Джейд – такое имечко переливалось и дразнилось само по себе. Эту самую Мару Джейд года три назад разыскивала по всей Галактике Йсанне Исард, предлагая за нее мертвую награду больше, чем за живую. Хотелось бы знать, в чем, собственно, дело? Я налил себе виски, сделал глоток и не заметил, как уснул прямо в кресле.

* * *

Вот так мы и познакомились. Она очень хотела остаться в команде, это было видно. А я решил воспользоваться этим на полную катушку. Мне давно нужна была вот такая помощница – умная, сильная, умелая. Только оказалось, что она, кроме всех своих талантов, еще и сдвинута на всю голову. В первый же день, заснув, заорала во сне, что хочет убить. Кого – не разобрал. Просто разбудил и дал водички. Они сидела и хлопала со сна ресницами - они у нее длинные и слегка изогнутые, это очень красиво. Я сидел рядом просто так, потому что сочувствовал, а еще - потому что откровенно ею, разбуженной, залюбовался.

Она прерывисто вздохнула: то ли кошмар, то ли просто холодно - я аккуратно протянул руку и погладил ее по плечу. Она сверкнула глазищами. Честное слово, я испугался, что она мне руку сейчас сломает, откусит или еще чего с ней сделает, но продолжал гладить, и она как будто отошла. Во всяком случае, плечи у нее расслабились, но она продолжала трястись, как в лихорадке. Я сел рядом, обнял ее покрепче, укутал нас в одеяло и мы долго сидели так.

Мне трудно было сдерживаться, чтобы не воспользоваться ситуацией, йенг давно уже крепко стоял, но она бы точно этого не поняла – и я держался изо всех сил, и все прижимал ее к себе крепко-крепко. Потом она все ж таки забралась в койку, я нагнулся над ней, чтобы укутать одеялом, типа папочка укладывает любимую доченьку, и тут она словно с цепи сорвалась - завалила меня сверху, глаза шалые, руки сильные, поцеловала жестко, почти укусила - и полезла мне в ширинку. Тут я сообразил, какое средство она выбрала от своих ночных кошмаров, и слегка расслабился.

Эта дамочка знала, что делала. Изнасиловала меня по полной программе, а я лежал, как дурак, и улыбался - люблю, когда женщина знает и не боится взять мужика, когда ей надо и как ей хочется. Я тогда только одного боялся - приплыть раньше, поэтому в какой-то момент взялся за ее бедра и стал направлять сам. И тут она кончила - как она орет, как она дрожит, это же фантастика и радость жизни! А потом крепко прижал к себе это горячее тело и отрубился, хороший был момент, и я так четко понял, что женщина эта - моя, и будем вместе мы еще долго-долго... И вот, когда я так блаженствовал с каким-то диким и удивительно приятным послевкусием, она склонилась надо мной, и, проведя пальцем по губам, как-то отстраненно и нежно сказала:  
\- Только секс, Каррде. Ничего личного.

* * *

«Только секс» начинался каждый вечер - с тихого шороха двери, со сладкого запаха рыжих кудрей, с мягких, уверенных прикосновений. Она нравилась мне вся – каждой клеточкой спортивного, гибкого, горячего тела. Она знала и ценила мое наслаждение, смакуя его каждую ночь, как дорогое вино. Она никогда не оставляла меня неудовлетворенным, но ежедневно я заводился только от одного вида ее фигуры. Почему она, при всей своей дневной отстраненности, расхаживала в облегающем наряде по кораблю, для меня оставалось загадкой – нельзя было представить себе ничего более сексуального и вызывающего, чем эта роскошная, уверенная в себе самка, затянутая в черную кожу.

Хуже всего оказалось другое – она была явно заражена той гадостью, которую в нашей части Галактики называют «сила», и эта дрянь выматывала ее день ото дня все больше и больше. Я один видел это – или думал так. За полгода, которые мы провели вместе, она боялась спать – ее мучили кошмары, боялась самостоятельно принимать решения, опасалась обнаружить свои страхи перед остальными и все упорнее надевала на себя маску «железной леди». Когда из-за ее дурацких предрассудков пришлось выбросить в вакуум груз, я смолчал. Но когда она, что-то там себе «предчувствуя», накрутила таможню так, что на Абрегадо-рей был арестован «Небесный тихоход», пришлось вмешаться. Я был резок с нею, она сверкала глазами, команда наблюдала бесплатный цирк, пряча злорадные ухмылочки, а кончилось все тем, что один из ворнскров не выдержал и прыгнул прямо на нее. Мара отскочила и ушла к себе в каюту. Вечером я взял бутылку виски и заглянул к ней. Она лежала ничком на койке - я сел рядом. Она взяла меня за руку и сжала ее так, словно висела над пропастью и боялась упасть.  
\- Ты из этих... джедаев, да? – спросил я.  
\- Нет – она чуть передернулась. – Но иногда я могу чувствовать так же.  
\- И как это?  
\- Голова очень болит, и затылок ломит.  
\- Мы полетим на одну из баз. Там все будет по-другому.  
\- Думаешь? – таким безнадежным тоном.  
\- Знаю.  
\- В Галактике есть места без Силы?  
Я улыбнулся ее удивлению:  
\- Я покажу тебе одно такое местечко, а ты мне скажешь вот что...  
\- Что?  
\- Твои сны.  
Она напряглась.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Давай попроще. Кого ты страстно желаешь прикончить, да так, что спать по ночам не можешь?  
\- Его зовут Скайуокер. – Она сказала это так тихо, что я едва услышал имя - а услышав, не поверил.

Ну что тут скажешь? Талисман Республики, заноза в заднице у Империи, полумифический, полуреальный джедай, в одиночку поборовший Повелителя Тьмы. Мне был в подробностях известен еще один его подвиг - этот самый Люк Скайуокер ликвидировал группировку Джаббы, одного из самых мерзких и предусмотрительных хаттов, тем самым, кстати, расчистив мне немало жизненного пространства. Я еще раз посмотрел на лежащую Мару. Убрать Скайуокера! Силенок не хватит... или хватит? Одно могу сказать точно - у девочки есть вкус. И врагов она выбирает себе неслабых. Впрочем, мне это нравится. Мне вообще нравится эта женщина - не то слово, как... Но запросы! И... если ее будет так крутить и дальше, придется расстаться. Неадекват в команде мне не нужен.  
Впрочем, пусть разбирается со своими проблемами сама:  
\- А знаешь, я вовсе не против твоей идеи. И если мы когда-нибудь встретимся со Скайуокером, тебе с ним и разбираться.

* * *

На Миркре, под прикрытием йсаламири, мы прожили примерно месяц, и Мара явно пошла на поправку. На щеках ее заиграл румянец, от свежего воздуха появились очаровательные веснушки, голос стал певучим, потерял командные нотки, а взгляд смягчился. А я – любил ее, и в этом чувстве смешивались покровительство мужчины и восхищение учителя талантливым учеником. Мара знала, как надо вести дела на базе, какие ресурсы исследовать на планете, как наладить связи с местным населением, и работала в своей спокойной, очаровательно наглой манере. Еще одно достижение: она наконец сменила свой фирменный кожаный комбинезон на вполне пристойные шмотки, в которых ее фигурка просматривалась не так откровенно. Это меня успокаивало. Не люблю, когда на мою красотку пялятся слишком открыто.  
Я стал отправлять ее за пределы планеты с короткими миссиями. Она справлялась блестяще. На дальний перегон мы полетели вчетвером – я, Мара, Авес, Лахтон. Да, этот полет стал нашим последним спокойным полетом. Потому что по дороге туда нас настигла имперская ориентировка на некоего пилота крестокрыла Новой Республики АА-45, а на обратной дороге Мара внезапно рванулась к пульту и вытащила «Дикий Каррде» из гипера перед неизвестной, по-видимому крепко сломанной, железякой.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении железяка оказалась тем самым крестокрылом, в котором готовился издохнуть ее враг – тот самый Скайуокер Люк из новой Республики. Я заинтересовался природой такого совпадения, и моя кровожадная рыжуля притащила своего недруга познакомиться...  
Честное слово, лучше бы она этого не делала.

* * *

**ФРАХТОВИК «ДИКИЙ КАРРДЕ» / РУБКА**

**_Тэлон:_**  
\- Добрый день, коммандер Скайуокер!  
Забавно видеть изрядно ошарашенного героя Альянса. Лицо Мары исказилось от ярости. Если бы я не пообещал ей, что она сама займется парнем на Миркре, она бы, наверное, перегрызла бы ему горло, как минимум.

**_Люк:_**  
\- Добрый... - я говорил, а сам косился на рыжую красотку за пультом в отдалении. И очень надеялся, что мое обалдение не слишком крупными буквами читается на лице. - Теперь - действительно добрый. До сих пор не верится, что нас с Р2 все-таки подобрали...

**_Тэлон:_**  
\- Да уж, Мастер Джедай... Интересное место вы нашли себе для медитаций. - Я покосился на Мару, надеясь, что она все-таки скажет хоть что-нибудь. Но она молчала. Забавно. А мальчик, похоже, либо хорошо владеет собой, либо еще не прочувствовал йсаламири...

**_Люк:_**  
\- Мастер? Капитан, вы мне льстите... Мастером я стану лет через 10-15...  
"...Если доживу", - добавил я про себя. И не понял сам, почему заговорил о своем звании - вместо того, чтобы поинтересоваться рыжим кошмаром, излучающим ненависть на всех волнах.

**_Тэлон:_**  
\- Ну что ж... Могу только пожелать вам всяческих успехов и приглашаю пока присоединиться к нашему скромному обществу. Правда, особого гостеприимства обещать не могу, поскольку обстоятельства вашего появления у нас требуют некоторой осторожности. - Я улыбнулся так радушно, как только мог. Если мальчик не будет капризничать и сам расскажет, почему его так разыскивает Империя, да еще и какие счеты у него к Маре, все сложится просто чудесно. Смешно он на нее косится - недоуменно и как будто ненароком. Интересно, они знакомы или он притворяется?

**_Люк:_**  
...Слова Каррде прозвучали на редкость подозрительно... И веселое, слегка ехидственное выражение светлых глаз тоже не способствовало рассеиванию беспокойства.  
\- Осторожности? Не думаю, что меня будут искать на борту случайно пролетавшего корабля... Или я чего-то не знаю?

**_Тэлон:_**  
\- Ах, драгоценный мой джедай! - Я позволил себе немного расслабиться. - Империя ищет вас на всех кораблях, которые курсируют в этом секторе. Я хотел бы узнать - зачем? Вряд ли один человек, пусть и обладающий некоторыми необычными... ммм... свойствами, мог ТАК заинтересовать имперцев.

**_Люк:_**  
\- На всех? - нехорошие подозрения стали совсем отвратительными. А сосредоточиться, как назло, не получалось... В голове - бардак, на корме - белые пятна, да еще этот пышущий ненавистью рыжий филей отвлекает...  
Я помотал головой, надеясь вытрясти из нее несвоевременные мысли. Вновь взглянул на красавчика-контрабандиста.  
\- Мне казалось, что я нарвался на ИЗР случайно... Они ищут именно меня? Лично?  
 _Красавчика???_  
Пришлось трясти башкой еще раз, нарываясь на недоуменный взгляд капитана.

**_Тэлон:_**  
...Выражение лица мальчика стало совсем несчастным. Хотя какой он мальчик? Я опять посмотрел на Мару. Да... хорошо, видимо, этот "мальчик" ее в свое время приложил - интересно только, чем? Любимую игрушку в детстве не поделили? Моя высокомерная, холодноватая в общении помощница сама на себя была непохожа... рыжая, взъерошенная - хороша чертовка!  
\- Наверное, вам особенно интересно будет узнать, - от парня жутко воняло несвежим, я поморщился, - что мы нашли вас не случайно: моя помощница каким-то образом выдернула фрахтовик из гипера прямо перед вашим крестокрылом. Как это вам удалось так покалечить прекрасный корабль?

**_Люк:_**  
\- И вы еще спрашиваете? Если вам известно, что меня ищут - причем, похоже, знаете вы больше меня... - Только сейчас я начал понимать, что этот Каррде осведомлен куда лучше, чем полагалось бы "мимо пролетавшему" торговцу.  
 _"Он знает мое имя. Не удивился, когда я сообщил о стычке с Империей. Не ответил на последний вопрос..."_  
Мысленно пожав плечами и заранее ужасаясь собственной неосторожности, я все же решил идти до конца.  
\- Или вам интересно, как это я ухитрился? А хотите, покажу?

**_Тэлон:_**  
При этих словах хорошенькое личико Мары так перекосило, что я уже начал опасаться за ее душевное здоровье. А сам парень не промах - кажется, я понимаю, почему за ним тянется такой шлейф невероятных историй. Но спокойствие Мары дороже:  
\- Хорошее предложение, - интересно, насколько его заденет невысказанное "сынок"? - Но сначала снимите с пояса ваш световой меч, положите на пол перед собой и откатите его моей помощнице, будьте так любезны.

**_Люк:_**  
..."С чего бы это - такой резкий переход..." - я вправду не понял, но... хотелось быть паинькой. И меч снять, и наручники на запястьях добровольно защелкнуть...  
 _Кстати, а причем тут наручники?_  
Плевать. Меня подобрали, я дышу относительно нормальным, а не в тысячный раз рециркулированным воздухом, стою на ногах, а скоро наверняка буду лежать...  
На лицо непроизвольно выползла улыбка:  
\- Боитесь меня? Не ожидал - от вас... - подумав, я добавил: - А меч я предпочел бы отдать какому-нибудь другому вашему помощнику. Или вам.

**_Тэлон:_**  
...У него хорошая улыбка. Добрая и веселая. Почему-то вспомнились кривые ухмылочки Мары. Улыбается он и в самом деле лучше, но мой личный конкурс на самую дружескую улыбку выиграл один весьма близкий Скайуокеру контрабандист - перед тем, как застрелить своего приятеля. И, вложив в ответную улыбку профессионально отмеренный запас обаяния, я ответил:  
\- Хорошо. Отдайте ваш меч мне. Поверьте, так всем нам будет спокойнее. Моим людям нечасто приходится видеть таких великих героев, а вы к тому же еще и джедай. Поймите мои опасения - команда беспокоится.

**_Люк:_**  
Я не удержался, ухмыльнулся снова:  
\- Так уж прямо и команда. Но - отдаю - вот, смотрите, снимаю, держу отражателем к себе, - он сделал шаг к контрабандисту, заканчивая фразу. - Так что вас ненароком не зарежу...

**_Тэлон:_**  
... Я не успел отреагировать на такую откровенную провокацию - между мной и Скайуокером метнулась разъяренной лисой Мара и выстрелила в пленника в упор из станнера. Парень с тихим стоном сполз на пол.  
Мара повернулась ко мне - глаза большие, в них стоят невыплаканные когда-то слезы:  
\- Ты, идиот! Этот парень убил Императора!!! Ты хочешь, чтобы он прикончил и тебя?!  
Нарушение субординации было вопиющее. Но мне понравилось. Я обнял ее, привлек к себе, поцеловал блестящие глаза, мокрые щеки: моя милая наемница, похоже, совсем потеряла над собой контроль - впервые она обнаружила свои чувства при всех - так открыто. Это было хорошо, даже очень – во-первых, стало ясно, что Мара каким-то образом _лично_ переживает за его почившее величество. Во-вторых, ценность подобранного парня, как экземпляра для торга, немного возросла. В-третьих... в общем, просто удивительно приятно, когда за тебя вступается такая независимая с виду девушка. Возбуждает. Особенно, когда у ног, как охотничий трофей, валяется единственный джедай галактики стоимостью тридцать тысяч кредов у имперцев, и, наверное, раза в полтора дороже – у республиканцев. Но у Мары были свои планы насчет его шкуры, и в тот момент возражений у меня не имелось.

Даже странно, что за этим белобрысым, в общем, ничем не примечательным парнем, идет такая охота: замурзанная усталая мордочка, синяки под глазами, ничего особенного. Я сам ввел этому заморышу дозу снотворного, которой ему хватит до базы и дольше, и подумал, что нет худа без добра - по крайней мере, мальчишка отоспится напоследок. Хмыкнул, сообразив, что "мальчишке", в сущности, уже под тридцать и здорово он ухитрился хвост прижать моей красавице, так что она от одного его имени с ума сходит. Было бы по чему, право... Или это такая джедайская магия? А хотелось бы посмотреть на их разборки... и я отправился к себе, приказав Маре никого к парню не подпускать, пока не выяснится, почему за Скайуокером так упорно охотится Траун.

\- Слышь, кэп’тан, - это Чин, он помогает мне с ворнскрами, - кого эт’ мы подобрали?  
\- Чин, этим пленником займусь я и Мара. Говорить о нем не следует - чтобы случайно не попортить здоровье, подходить к нему без моего приказа - тоже.  
\- Все понятно, кэп’тан, только мальчики вот сильно волнуются. И эта... ваша Джейд тоже сама на себя непохожая ходит. Прям как дикая, смешно, право.  
\- Этот парень - ее личный враг, так она говорит.  
\- Я б поостерегся, кэп’тан. Глянь, зырит так, кабутто он ейный не враг, а хахаль...

* * *

**МИРКР / БАЗА КОНТРАБАНДИСТОВ / ОБЩИЙ ЗАЛ**   
**_ТЭЛОН:_ **

... Скайуокер шел по общему залу нога за ногу, притихший и несчастный, а за ним, как фурия, шествовала Мара – бластер наизготовку, глаза горят, на физиономии специфическое такое выражение: «дернешься – убью!» Самое забавное, что мизансцена эта по эмоциям напомнила мне то, как моя матушка в свое время таскала меня к директору колледжа, что не помешало мне благополучно сбежать с последнего курса. В то время Клонические войны как раз закончились, а гражданские – за независимость от Империи – только начались. Весь наш последний курс благополучно погиб в боях за независимость, кроме меня – вовремя смотавшегося дезертира.  
Но это все лирика, а пока Мара с достойным лучшего приложения упорством тащила мне свой замызганный трофей, как кошка тащит мышь хозяину – похвастаться перед тем, как прикончить. К счастью, Штурм и Натиск не позволили этой парочке подойти слишком близко. Так что я любовался джедаем на эстетически безопасном расстоянии.  
Сейчас в нем мало что напоминало прославленного героя Явина, Эндора и Бакуры: перепуганные глаза, вытянувшаяся, помятая со сна физиономия. И еще от него воняло – да так, что чувствительный нос Штурма не выдержал, и ворнскр от всей души рявкнул на грязнулю как следует. Скайуокер дернулся было великолепным прыжком взлететь на нижнюю ветку дерева, но не тут-то было. Он, видимо, на секундочку забыл, что эта его зараза – Сила – не работает, и со всего размаха шлепнулся на пол. Чин заржал.

Незадавшийся джедай сидел на полу и потирал то ушибленное бедро, то локоть. Вид у него теперь был, как у мальчишки, которого застукали в соседском саду за кражей шуура.  
\- Давай, Чин, отведи зверей прогуляться, а то они совсем перепугали нашего гостя.  
\- Знам’дело, кэп’тан, они могут, – Чин потрепал по холке Натиска.  
\- И Мару с собой захвати.  
\- Коготь!  
\- Мара, это приказ. Ты по красоте со Скайуокером сравняешься, если сейчас же не отдохнешь.  
Она фыркнула.  
\- Я вернусь через час, капитан, – обожгла взглядом своего вожделенного пленника. – Мало ли что...

Скайуокер чихнул и встал на ноги, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Я достал платок и вытер грязное пятно у него на щеке. Он слегка прикрыл глаза, но не отшатнулся, а только повыше поднял голову.  
\- Теперь хотя бы можно рассмотреть как следует, что ты за ценность.  
\- А я было подумал, что здесь только эта рыжая мной интересуется, - заговорщицким тоном выдал Люк.  
\- К твоему сведению, эту рыжую зовут Мара Джейд.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Это имя тебе знакомо?  
\- Нет.  
Похоже, не врет.  
\- Тогда почему она знала, где ты находишься?  
\- Случайность?  
\- Вряд ли. И еще объясни мне – я встал прямо перед ним, совсем как учитель перед нерадивым учеником – почему она хочет тебя убить?  
Скайуокер обалдел.  
\- Я не знаю, - растерянно протянул он. Хотя... меня, по-моему, много кто хочет убить...  
\- Например? – светски поинтересовался я.  
\- Ну вот, Империя...  
\- А еще кто?  
\- Контрабандисты...  
\- Контрабандисты, - я чуть повернул его физиономию к свету, чтобы в процессе разговора стереть еще одно грязное пятно со лба – хотят всего лишь продать тебя Империи подороже. Такой поступил заказ.  
Мне неожиданно понравилось приводить его в порядок. И ему это тоже понравилось, было видно. Кожа у него оказалась гладкая, чуть тронутая загаром, на щеке маленькая родинка, ямочка на подбородке. Теперь, когда он немножко успокоился, глаза у него стали голубые и доверчивые, как у новорожденного детеныша. И он стоял смирно и внимательно следил за моей рукой.  
\- Империя обещала купить тебя дорого, очень дорого...  
\- Зато Республика может заплатить за меня еще дороже, чем Империя, - ухмыльнулся Люк.  
\- Знаю, знаю...  
"Еще бы!" - подумалось мне, – "Особенно, если твоя сестра - один из самых популярных советников этой самой республики."  
\- Зато твоя голова – я вытер еще одно пятно над его верхней губой, - может оказаться весьма ценным товаром для контрабандиста, который хочет просто сохранить нейтралитет.  
\- А Республика – парировал Люк, не пытаясь даже отклониться, - может оказаться весьма ценным союзником для контрабандиста, который хочет просто жить дальше и не оглядываться слишком часто на Империю.  
Мне надоело препираться, надоел его наглый вид, и я толкнул его в кресло. Люк, видимо, пытался устоять, я слегка прижал его и... тут он меня поцеловал. Или я его поцеловал – совершенно неважно, кто из нас первый начал, только знакомая теплая волна ударила мне в низ живота, и стала раскручиваться там, заполняя рассудок безумной пустотой. Мы целовались как два ненормальных, ошалелых, влюбленных подростка, а когда ошеломление схлынуло, я обнаружил, что сижу в кресле я сам, а Скайуокер уютно устроился у меня на коленях и уже собирается расстегивать на мне рубашку. Я молчу о том, где оказались в тот момент мои руки...  
Мы секунды две дико смотрели друг на друга. Потом Люк неловко сполз с моих колен и выдал:  
\- А может, вам стоит опять посадить меня в крестокрыл и вернуть на то место, где вы меня нашли? И пусть повезет еще кому-нибудь...  
Размечтался! Я в тот момент понял только, почему и зачем и ради чего в свое время Хан Соло так резко перешел на сторону Республики.

И тут вернулась Мара. Я был так рад этому, честное слово..!

* * *

**МИРКР / БАЗА КОНТРАБАНДИСТОВ / ОБЩИЙ ЗАЛ**   
**_ЛЮК:_ **

_Сила... Сила._  
Не самое приятное ощущение - очнуться и обнаружить, что оказался на планете, где ее нельзя коснуться. Особенно когда находишься под прицелом, а с противоположного конца бластера от тебя - женщина, чья ненависть видна невооруженным глазом.  
Зато, пожалуй, полезное. Пока эта Джейд вела меня на допрос, периодически подгоняя довольно чувствительными тычками, я понял, что на этот раз у меня появилась отличнейшая возможность выяснить, чего я стою без своей Силы - то есть на самом деле. Потому что выбираться из этой переделки... Мда.  
 _А придется!_  
Хотя это будет сложно... Ну ничего, как-нибудь.  
Впрочем, когда мы наконец-то дошли, я сразу понял, как именно.  
 _Каррде._  
Капитан контрабандистов глядел на меня с явным интересом - еще не _личным_ , но... Для меня - вполне достаточным. Похоже, пришло время вспомнить курс "как охмурить потенциального союзника за -надцать дней."  
Пока я рассеянно соображал, с чего в данной ситуации стоит начать, мне неожиданно помогли. Две здоровенные зубастые тварюги вскинулись и с рычанием рванули ко мне, едва не выдирая поводки из рук державшего их человека.  
 _Ж-жуть!!!_  
Но - жуть полезная. Честно говоря, я рефлекторно шарахаюсь от таких тварей, и в этот раз мои чувства, как водится, тоже весьма недвусмысленно отразились у меня на лице. Каррде и "укротитель" хмыкнули - оба. А я дождался, пока один из монстров попытается кинуться на меня вновь, сделал большие глаза и сиганул на ближайшее дерево.  
И, естественно, здорово грохнулся.  
Честно говоря, Сила Силой, а до этой ветки я допрыгнул бы и так - по крайней мере, ухватиться я мог, а уж дальше войти в роль одичалого фелинкса - дело техники. Но эффект был бы совсем не тот! То есть лежать на ветке и изображать состояние нервного мотания несуществующим хвостом, наверное, очень приятно, но зато не вызывает такого умиления у окружающих. В этом случае Каррде вряд ли отослал бы дрессировщика и своих хищников - я имею в виду, всех троих.  
А мне было позарез нужно остаться с ним наедине.

_Сила... - великая, ясен пень - до чего же хорош этот Каррде!_  
Впору даже увлечься, хотя я не должен этого допускать. Но контролировать свои чувства здесь намного сложнее, а я к тому же не могу позволить себе быть совсем равнодушным - при моем неумении притворяться это лишит меня каких-либо шансов заморочить голову красавчику-капитану.  
Поэтому пришлось поверить, что это так романтично - стоять, хлопая глазами, пока Тэлон начищает мою физиономию кончиком платка (готов поспорить, ему не раз хотелось этот кончик слегка послюнить, а может быть, подышать на меня и приступить к полировке), и не слишком активно с ним пикироваться. Под конец мне даже понравилось - действительно, это же так забавно! - и тут-то мое фамильное скайуокеровское обаяние наконец начало действовать.  
Я сам не заметил, в какой момент оказался в кресле, прижатый сильным телом капитана, но поцеловать его - кстати, в том стиле, который так нравился в свое время Хэну - догадался сразу. Немедленно. И неторопливо. Наслаждаясь уверенностью привыкшего вести контрабандиста и ощущением, что смогу им теперь управлять...  
Но, ситх, я же не ожидал, что так заведусь сам!  
Я мог бы по-блядски отдаться ему прямо на месте... Хорошо еще, удалось вовремя опомниться. И даже выдать ошалелое выражение собственных глаз за невинную растерянность соблазняемой девственницы.  
Я вынул его ладонь из своих штанов, слез (признаться, куда менее охотно, чем мне хотелось бы показать) с него и отошел на безопасное расстояние. И даже сумел предложить Когтю отправить меня подальше, восстановив статус-кво, пока не поздно.  
Поспешил я, конечно, с этим предложением... Отправить-то он меня и правда отправил, да только не домой к мужу сестренки, а всего-навсего "мыться и спать". Да еще под присмотром Мары.

А Мара...  
 _Хищница._  
Хотя и не такая опасная, как мне поначалу казалось - во всяком случае, ее оказалось не так трудно рассмешить. Всего-то залез под душ прямо в комбинезоне, а потом всю помывку прикидывался, будто смущен тем, что она на меня пялится. Хотя нет, не просто "смущен", а "как будто бы вовсе и не стесняюсь, но на самом деле..." - и все это мне удалось выразить исключительно задницей, потому что не отвернувшись лицом в стене и не лишив себя возможности за ней наблюдать, я не смог бы удержаться от парочки ехидных комментариев.  
Я и так не удержался. Но не тогда в душе. Много, много позже...

* * *

**МИРКР / БАЗА КОНТРАБАНДИСТОВ / ДИСЦИПЛИНАРНЫЙ БАРАК**

**_Тэлон:_**  
В тот вечер я долго не мог уснуть. Мара не пришла – ее никогда не было рядом с тех пор, как нашли этого джедая. Я подумал, что чересчур привык к тому, что она всегда ненавязчиво рядом, и что, пожалуй, это не самая плохая привычка. И я пошел ее искать. Нашел, конечно, в соседней с Люком комнате – похоже, она там насовсем поселилась. Сидит у окна и полирует бластер.  
\- Мара?  
\- Коготь... - почти со вздохом. Я не понял, она что, ждала кого-то другого?  
\- Мара, этот парень, который за стенкой, твой. Твой с потрохами. Хочешь, отдадим его Трауну, хочешь – вернем Республике. – Я не озвучил последний вариант насчет «хочешь – прикончи его сама». Я видел, отчетливо видел, что теперь у нее не хватит духа сделать этого, и мне это было неприятно. – Мара, дорогая, пойдем отсюда?  
\- Не могу. Он удерет.  
\- Ты уже достаточно привела его в порядок?  
Вообще-то я спросил про бластер, который она проверяла, поэтому не знаю, что она там про себя подумала, когда вдруг подпрыгнула, как ошпаренная:  
\- А как же! Останешься доволен, не сомневайся! – и резко вышла из комнаты.

...Больше всего мне хотелось открыть дверь в камеру и посмотреть на Люка. Харррошая у него днем была физиономия! Интересно даже, какой он, когда чистый и не воняет? По идее, парень должен от меня шарахаться после того, что днем произошло. Хотя я, кажется, понимаю, что нашла в нем Мара. Ох, моя Мара из эротического кошмара «только секс и ничего личного»... Откуда она взялась? Где научилась своему безупречному мастерству диверсанта и этому терпкому цинизму? Откуда взяла такие безупречные манеры, кто вышколил ее так, что они, эти церемонные манеры, почти заменили ее собственный страстный характер? Сладкая девочка Мара ушла... или променяла меня на сладкого мальчика Люка.  
А вот мы сейчас и проверим, насколько он тот, кем хочет казаться. Днем он был смелый? Ну-ну...  
Я открыл замок и вошел в камеру. Скайуокер лежал, свернувшись клубочком, на узкой койке и слегка посапывал во сне. Свет от фонаря касался его бессильно откинутой правой руки, левую он подсунул себе под щеку. Лицо мальчика было совсем нежное и расслабленное. Я постоял над ним, вспоминая поцелуй, дрожащее от страсти тело, которое так и льнуло ко мне в ожидании ласки... Присел рядом на корточки и рука сама потянулась погладить пушистые светлые волосы. Потянулась – и опустилась в нерешительности. Вот если бы это была Мара... у нее очень чувствительная, нежная шея, ее приятно целовать, и такая симпатичная ямочка между ключиц, когда ее целуешь так, она слегка выгибается в руках, касается меня грудью...  
Люк вздохнул, потянулся, перевернулся на живот, уткнулся лицом в подушку. Я все-таки решился и провел рукой по плечам - они у него совсем не мальчишеские, широкие, и под гладкой кожей чувствуются сильные мышцы предплечий...

**_Люк:_**  
...Удобное свойство - просыпаться, когда кто-то входит. Порой оно ужасно портит жизнь - особенно когда разоспишься так сладко, что нет сил даже шевельнуть ресницами... Но когда надо эффективно притвориться спящим - это самое то.  
Так и вышло на этот раз. Когда Каррде приперся на меня поглазеть, я даже не попытался проснуться окончательно. Лежать, слыша присутствие человека, но не чувствуя его, не ощущая эмоций, не зная, что он сделает... И продолжать дремать...  
Беспомощность и ожидание - восхитительное, сладко-опасное ощущение.  
Движение воздуха подсказало, что Коготь уже совсем рядом, кажется, он собирался коснуться меня... Почти неосознанно я повернулся, зарываясь лицом в подушку - кажется, чтобы не дать себе же испортить момент, открыв глаза или...  
Я так и не узнал, что же "или", потому что в этот момент ладонь Когтя легла на мое плечо.  
 _Ох, только б не вздрогнуть!_  
Не вздрогнул. Почти. Но дыхание, кажется, на миг прервалось, потому что вздрогнула рука Каррде. Пришлось снова сладко вздохнуть, вытягивая лапу, и все-таки взглянуть на Когтя. Правда, глаза открываться не пожелали - нормальный взгляд удался только с третьей попытки, зато впечатление получилось... М-м-м...  
\- Тэлон?  
\- Ты ждал кого-то другого?  
\- Я? Не-ет... - даже ничего не соображая со сна, я заподозрил, что что-то случилось. Уж больно странный голос оказался у моего пленителя. - А должен был?

**_Тэлон:_**  
...Моя рука упрямо отказывалась соскальзывать с его плеч, наши лица были совсем рядом, как тогда, в зале. Я стоически усмехнулся:   
\- Думал, может, Мара захотела тебя проведать.  
\- Мара? – мальчишка явно удивился. - Ну да, она заходила. Принесла мои вещи, швырнула их строго посередине комнаты, сделала страшное лицо и ушла, - он улыбнулся, почему-то немного виновато. - А разве она не сказала? Весь день меня за стенкой караулит...  
\- Уже не караулит. - Рука все-таки подчинилась мне, и я смог немножко от него отодвинуться. Теперь, когда он проснулся, ночное очарование исчезло. Передо мной сидел обыкновенный ехидный парнишка лет двадцати - двадцати пяти.  
br>  
 ** _Люк:_**  
Я пожал плечами.  
\- Ну и хорошо. Боюсь я ее, - подумал и добавил: - И вообще, я хочу домой.  
\- Домой - это куда?  
\- Обычно говорят: "Хочу домой, к маме" - но в моем случае это как-то... Я даже не знаю, что мне считать домом.  
\- В твоем случае даже фраза "хочу домой" уже звучит странно.  
 _Ой, а какой он грозный, когда так стоит..._  
Я вскинул глаза, слегка откидываясь, чтобы не задирать голову слишком сильно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что, - Каррде заговорщицки наклонился ко мне, - твоим домом вскоре может стать имперская камера или яма в лесу - выбирай, что тебе милее.  
\- Камера, разумеется. Оттуда хотя бы сбежать можно, - ответил я совершенно автоматически, и только потом осознал, на что Коготь намекает. Меня передернуло - ох и в опасную же игру я ввязался...

**_Тэлон:_**  
...Нет, ну с ним можно нормально разговаривать, а? Он что, не понимает, что ему грозит? Что за тридцать тысяч кредитов сегодня-завтра его сдам если не я, то кто-нибудь из команды точно. Вот будет Маре огорчение! Да, жалко пацана с такими лучистыми глазами, но что ж тут поделаешь? Вернее, так:  
\- И куда ты собираешься бежать? Главное, на чем?

**_Люк:_**  
\- Откуда мне знать? Подвернется что-нибудь. Главное, оказаться там, где будет снова доступна Сила, - на этот раз я даже плечами пожимать не стал, настолько дурацким оказался вопрос. А потом зачем-то решил объяснить: - В этом случае при мне вновь будут знание ситуации, нехилая подпитка энергией и куча полезных трюков. Да еще возможность сообщить о себе сестре. Думаете, я не смогу смыться с Разрушителя?  
Коготь скептически хмыкнул.  
\- Думаю, не сможешь. Я не знаю, что такое эта твоя Сила, но из тюремной камеры Разрушителя смыться весьма сложно.  
Во мне проснулся азарт.  
\- Спорим, смогу? Вы меня - на ИЗР, я оттуда - домой. Если удастся, поделитесь наградой за мою голову.

**_Тэлон:_**  
 _...Господи, какой мальчишка!_  
Мне даже смешно стало. Я сел рядом с ним на койку.  
\- А если проспоришь, куда награду девать?

**_Люк:_**  
\- А что, Вам некуда вложить деньги? Вы же бизнесмен, пусть и не вполне легальный. Впрочем... - мне вдруг стало обидно-обидно... и ужасно жаль себя, несчастного. - Выпьете за упокой меня, такого хорошего и безвременно ушедшего, что-нить редкое-дорогое - и ладно.

**_Тэлон:_**  
\- Я подумаю...  
 _И почему это я продолжаю сидеть рядом, как пришпиленный?!_

**_Люк:_**  
\- Думайте, - буркнул я, подтягивая колени к груди и обхватывая их руками. - Мне, честно говоря, уже нет никакой разницы.  
На Каррде я больше не смотрел - не хотелось, чтобы взгляд выдал мои и без того слишком часто видимые всем вокруг эмоции.

**_Тэлон:_**  
...Нет, никогда не думал, что обиженные мальчики так хороши. Я опять обнял его за плечи и сделал то, что мне, в общем-то, хотелось с самого начала - поцеловал. Как следует, крепко, как целовал бы молоденькую девушку, желая дать ей понять, как сильно я ее хочу...

**_Люк:_**  
Я так обалдел, что некоторое время реагировал, словно тряпичная кукла: подвергся поворачиванию, обниманию и целованию без какой-либо реакции со своей стороны. Потом попытался высвободиться... и тут только сообразил, что делаю что-то не то.  
Но было уже поздно - я шарахнулся, обнаружил, что лежу и упираюсь в грудь Каррде коленкой... но, кстати, продолжаю его обнимать. Пришлось захлопать глазами:  
\- Коготь! Что ты... что мы делаем?

**_Тэлон:_**  
Мда. Я подумал про себя, что попал, и нашел стандартную отмазку:  
\- Ничего такого, чего тебе не хотелось бы...

**_Люк:_**  
\- Эээ... Правда? - сказал и сам подумал, что реагирую, как идиот. Но коленку пока не убрал. Хотя и руки с шеи Когтя - тоже. А потом брякнул. - Все-таки странно на меня эта планета действует...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Я улыбнулся. Ошарашенный и без Силы, Люк смотрелся как мальчишка, который и хочет нормального секса, и боится его. Я посадил его, растерянного, к себе на коленки, как тогда, и тихо сказал прямо в ухо:  
\- Решай сам. Ты сейчас - только ты. Просто человек. Как я. Как все мы. Решай - как человек, а не как этот... джедай.  
И в тот момент я понял, чего хотелось бы мне, Тэлону Каррде - мне хотелось бы ласки от этого заспанного юноши, Люка, и к ситхам непобедимого джедая Скайуокера. Я понял Мару, которая говорила про "секс" - она говорила не про это, а про кусочек тепла и нежности, которого нам так порой не хватает и который прячется под масками иронии, алчности, и этой их безумной Силы.

**_Люк:_**  
Он с такой досадой выплюнул это "джедай", а потом намертво замолчал и продолжал глядеть на меня - так серьезно... А я вдруг подумал, что этот лихой, но куда менее разухабистый, чем Соло, контрабандист, наконец-то перестает играть... В то время как сам я все еще хлопаю глазами, пытаясь проснуться наконец и прогнать из головы этот проклятый туман.  
\- Вот и тебе джедаи не нравятся... - я выпустил его шею, отодвинулся и сел наконец нормально. Потряс головой...  
\- Знаешь, я ведь и правда сейчас какой-то не такой... - еще одна фраза в никуда, а я только надеялся, что Коготь дождется, пока я произведу нечто внятное. А потом вдруг решился. - Помоги мне очухаться, а? Так хреново...  
Странно - чем дальше я жаловался, тем легче становилось продолжать. Но продолжать - хвала Силе! - все же не жалобы, а приведение если не мозгов, то хотя бы рефлексов в рабочее состояние.  
Сейчас мне полагалось замолчать и поежиться - именно это я и сделал. Кажется, выполнение задачи "охмурить за..." пошло своим чередом, как будто и не прерывалось жуткими - или они только мне такими показались? - намеками Каррде. Так что я улыбнулся и закончил:  
\- А впрочем, ничего. Когда еще удастся побыть человеком? - и решительно подался к Когтю, намереваясь его поцеловать.

**_Тэлон:_**  
...И я, замерев от волнения, смотрел, как Люк, усмехаясь, прижался своими губами к моим, и в этом жесте было столько бравады, столько мальчишества, что защемило сердце. Он целовался не то чтобы умело, а так искренне, так жадно, что вдруг я увидел себя со стороны: вломился к парню в камеру, разбудил, напугал... и?  
Я слегка отодвинул его, и, глядя прямо в лицо, спросил:  
\- Ты уверен?...

**_Люк:_**  
 _Ох, Коготь, опасные ты задаешь вопросы!_  
Интересно, а если б я сейчас сдал назад - он бы остановился? Глаза-то шальные, не хуже моих утренних, наверное...  
\- Тэлон, не дури. Пока я схожу с ума - надо этим пользоваться.  
Тут я немедленно заткнул себе (и ему заодно) рот, потому что понял - меня снова заносит. Только уже в другую сторону.  
Поцеловал страстно, жарко... Опасно.  
Оторвался от него... И снова сделал испуганные глаза - надо же хоть попытаться выдерживать роль.  
\- Коготь...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Ах, сучонок! Он же видит, что творится, и все равно, все равно... Я уже не разбирал, куда целую - шея, соски (он таки отмылся!) пупок - он только вздрагивал в моих руках, сначала тихонько, потом стал всхлипывать, потом стонать. Узкая койка внезапно стала широкой и удобной, одежда расстегивалась и снималась легко - был один момент, когда я подумал - он же наверное, только с мальчиками и с бабами трахался, а я все ж таки мужик, - но он сам словно обезумел и так легко подставился мне... И я пользовался этим сладким телом, как хотел, только следил, чтобы не прерывалась песня вздоха-всхлипа, и чтобы мальчик сладкий кончил мне в ладонь... а я ласкал его, как когда-то мальчишкой ласкал себя, подсматривая за старшими...

**_Люк:_**  
И я таки нарвался. Давненько меня ТАК не имели... Пожалуй, с тех пор, как я ушел из Разбойного Эскадрона - даже принц Изольдер не сходил с ума настолько.  
Сильный, наглый, напористый... Распотрошил, положил, оттрахал... Мне только подмахивать и оставалось.  
И следить, как бы не выкрикнуть что-нибудь непотребное перед тем, как кончить. Потому что если я... Уй!.. Заору что-то вроде: "Засади мне, еще, глубже, еще..!" - изобразить потом жертву изнасилования будет гораздо сложнее...

**_Тэлон:_**  
...И он приплыл – но каааак! С воплем, от которого, наверное, проснулась вся округа, и я кончил следом, считая звезды перед глазами – прямо в него, в ту самую тесноту, и мы упали на койку, горячие, запыхавшиеся, взъерошенные. И... знаете что? Я был счастлив. Абсолютно. У меня не было ни слов, ни ощущений, только мальчишка под боком. Но такой офигенный мальчишка, какого давненько не было!...

**_Люк:_**  
Ёёёооох..! Вот это я понимаю - ебля! Искры из глаз...  
Мы кончили так синхронно, как будто сливались не телом, а в Силе - самая яркая вещь, которую я знаю...  
Отдышаться бы, кстати... И... А если мы и правда были в Силе?  
Мда. Тоже мне, романтичная сказка о Великой Силе Любви... Никакой нах** Форсы - а я-то чуть было не размечтался.  
Но зато - вот он, горячий жестокий самец на мне, рухнувший и прижавший всем весом, его колотящееся сердце я слышу, как свое, мы оба хрипим и наверняка в одинаковом ахуе...  
 _Да на кой мне это джедайство сейчас?_  
Коготь, Коготь, какой же ты мне сделал подарок, притащив на эту планету...

**_Тэлон:_**  
...Я возвращался с того света на этот. Накрыл нас одеялом... Прижал и крепко поцеловал в обметанные от криков губы. Люка била крупная дрожь... Ему бы сейчас горячего. Автоматически включилась забота о «своем человеке» - хотя, если подумать, своим Скайуокер мне никогда не будет. Но убить я его тоже не дам. Ни Маре, ни Империи, ни шалой Республике, которая только тем и занимается, что отправляет необученных ребят совершать подвиги во имя чего? Люк прижимался ко мне крепко, и я стал гладить его по голове, по плечам, так сильно и бережно, как гладил ворнскров, чтобы те привыкли к человеческим рукам. Я не знаю, кто он был там, вовне, а в моих руках лежал только обалдевший от ебли мальчишка, и я хотел бы сделать все, чтобы этот мальчишка подольше оставался счастливым - и одновременно понимал, что это не в моей власти...

**_Люк:_**  
Я медленно остывал, приходя в себя... Или наоборот - уплывая куда-то? Смутно ощутил, как Тэлон натянул одеяло, вздрогнул от прикосновения его горячих ладоней к начавшим замерзать плечам...  
\- Коготь... - я наконец-то смог заговорить. - Коготь, что это было..?

**_Тэлон:_**  
\- Это было здорово, - хрипло ответил я, не переставая гладить и согревать его. - Это был просто здоровский секс. - Тут я усмехнулся немного скептически, потому что пора была возвращаться в этот мир. И мне на ум пришла та самая фраза Мары, всю мудрость которой я только сейчас осознал. Я крепко поцеловал Люка - долго не мог оторваться от этого наслаждения - и ухнул, как из жаркой пустыни в холод Космоса:  
\- Просто секс, Люк. Ничего личного....

**_Люк:_**  
"Вот и Соло всегда так говорит..." - я чуть было не брякнул это вслух, снова вздрогнул и прижался к нему сильнее:  
\- Ага...  
Собрался было ответить на поцелуй, но понял, что эдак мы все начнем сначала. Хорошо бы, конечно... Но слова "ничего личного" требовали немедленных мер. Я сонно пробормотал:  
\- Как скажешь... - и собрался отрубиться у него на плече. Пусть Коготь решит, будто я настолько потрясен происшедшим, что ничего сейчас не соображаю. А завтра начну все по новой - и растерянность, и, может, обиду...  
Только к ним добавится совершенно искренний взгляд влюбленных глаз.

* * *

**МИРКР / БАЗА КОНТРАБАНДИСТОВ**   
**_МАРА:_ **

Ненавижу. Ненавижу...  
 _Не-на-ви-жу!!!_

...Никогда не думала, что можно так долго пребывать в состоянии неконструктивного бешенства. Но я же и не предполагала ни в жисть, что когда-нибудь в своей жизни такое услышу... увижу...  
Нет, что эта джедайская сволочь способна на любую мерзость, я подозревала всегда. Но Коготь..!  
...С другой стороны, я-то хорошо знаю, что Каррде - мужчина опытный и в вопросах любви искушенный. И в том, чтобы поиметь подвернувшегося под горячий йенг мальчика, для него нет ничего невозможного. Но что Скайуокер, это сплошное ходячее недоразумение, может стонать, выгибаться, вообще с таким откровенным бесстыдством наслаждаться происходящим - в голове не укладывается! Да я даже при дворе _таких_ шлюх не видела!!!

С другой стороны, я сама во всем виновата - нечего было психовать. Как я вообще могла решить, что Тэлон интересуется, хорошо ли я подготовила для него джедая?  
Кстати, получается, что очень даже хорошо - раз уж они так быстро оказались друг у друга в объятиях. Убить мало!  
Обоих...

Ну да, а то будто _этого_ нужно к чему-то готовить. Он же из тех, кто сам доведет до любой кондиции кого хочешь, да еще с таким видом, будто вовсе не при делах - я вообще раньше думала, так умеет только Император.  
 _...Что?!_  
Да... да... да как я могла вообще их сравнить?!  
Мой Повелитель никогда не опустился бы до такого - демонстрировать даме задницу...  
Хотя этот тоже не сказать, чтобы специально ее мне показывал. Ненароком так оказывался в душе ко мне спиной, а когда нужно было наклониться - так же естественно и непринужденно разворачивался боком... В достаточной степени, чтобы заинтересоваться, как он выглядит спереди, но не настолько, чтобы можно было удовлетворить этот интерес.  
 _Эй, а с чего это его вид должен меня интересовать?_  
Ну, то есть... Должна же я оценить, насколько он тренирован и что от него ожидать, если парень попытается совершить побег? А если придется сражаться с ним в рукопашке?  
Нууу... Должна-то должна, а только ничего я не оценила... В одном только убедилась - не стоит удивляться, что в нем Каррде нашел. Я же нашла!

_...Ой._

Так, забыли, забыли немедленно. Лучше подумать о них двоих - хорошо отрезвляет...  
Слишком хорошо.  
До чего же убить-то их хочется... То ли охранную систему отключить, пусть пара ворнскров в окошко к ним влезет, минеты поделает зубастыми пастями...  
Впрочем, Когтю я при первой же возможности сама откушу. Только придется сначала как-то убрать Скайуокера - вряд ли Тэлон теперь сдержит обещание насчет того, что джедай полностью мой... Побег, что ли, ему устроить - да вот хотя бы в лес, к тем же ворнскрам.  
Да, самое то. Решено. Хорошая будет месть.  
При первой же возможности...

* * *

До чего же невовремя прилетели эти Калриссиан и Соло!  
И в то же время - очень удачно. Появись я со своей перекошенной рожей в бараке при иных обстоятельствах... Чем все закончилось бы - ой, не знаю. Вряд ли мне удалось бы удержать бластер в кобуре, начни Коготь оправдываться.  
А так он и не понял, отчего я хмурюсь. Бросил на ходу:  
\- Хорошо, что ты здесь, Мара, переведи нашего джедая куда подальше, ладно? А потом присоединяйся, поможешь мне развлечь гостей...  
И все. И я пошла будить Скайуокера.

Мля. Оно всегда такое милое, когда спит зубами к стенке?  
Прямо даже жалко было его тормошить - хотя входила я в комнату с твердым намерением вытряхнуть джедая из койки вместе с постелью... Ну да ничего, ткнула его пару раз в бок бластером - проснулся как миленький.  
Точнее, поднялся.  
А вот проснуться при этом, судя по всему, забыл. Пришлось три раза на него рявкнуть, чтобы он наконец начал одеваться.  
Рявкнула.  
Начал.  
Мне даже зверское лицо делать не пришлось, когда я за ним наблюдала - затраханный по самое не хочу парень, путающийся в сваленном около койки барахле, с явной неловкостью засовывающий себя в штаны... Плюс украшенный царапинами, укусами и засосами. Плюс я-то знаю, кто, как и когда его всем этим украсил!  
 _Знаешь, Коготь - на меня ты ТАК не набрасывался._  
В лес, в лес это горе... К ворнскрам, и пусть Тэлон считает, что Скайуокер сам сбежал. А я помогу ему "развеять печаль"...

А потом я вела эту соню в дальний «склад» - вообще-то, просто сарай с замком - и все думала: как можно обеспечить побег человека, который явно не соображает, где находится? Он вообще поймет намек, если я дверь закрою кое-как? Или надо его развернуть мордой к лесу и пнуть под зад?  
Пленник мой шел, пошатываясь, осоловело тряс головой время от времени, зевал во всю пасть... Не пойму, он правда спит на ходу или просто такой идиот? Я бы в подобной ситуации всю территорию в уме уже срисовала и план побега составила. А то бы и вовсе вырубила занятый собственными мыслями конвой - и в лес.  
Впрочем, для этого уже поздно, даже если Скайуокер сообразит наконец, что не зря я только что не посвистываю, глядя в чистое небо. Придется ему выбираться из сарая.  
Впрочем, выберется... Такой замок нечего делать открыть.

...Я говорила, что Соло прилетел не вовремя? А как тогда, спрашивается, охарактеризовать прилет Трауна? Да еще Скайуокер, скотина блядоджедайская, вместо леса рванул к кораблям - ЕГО ЖЕ НА ОРБИТЕ ВОЗЬМУТ!!! Тепленьким...  
И тогда Траун все поймет, и Когтю придет быстрый и мучительный...  
 _Что я наделала!!!_  
Бегом за Скайуокером - может, успею перехватить его раньше?

* * *

**МИРКР / БАЗА КОНТРАБАНДИСТОВ**   
**_ТЭЛОН:_ **

Я не выспался. Я, пустотой клянусь, извелся. Да я вообще ебался полночи, а потом все утро искал Мару! Мне совсем не нужен был в тот день Финн Торве под конвоем Соло и Калриссиана! Эти два милых идиота рассказывали мне о службе на Новую Республику. Я добродушно выслушивал их бредни, по-хозяйски улыбался, а сам гадал, как там горячий мальчик Люк, не подрался ли он спросонья со злющей девочкой Марой, которая с готовностью понеслась его охранять-стеречь-беречь от всех и вся.  
А еще через два часа надо мной по орбите планеты болтался небольшой Разрушитель с его превосходительством Гранд Адмиралом Трауном на борту. Я не стал организовывать внеочередные переговоры Империи и Республики – себе дороже. Спрятал незадачливых республиканцев от контрабанды, и поимел массу удовольствия от встречи с Гранд Адмиралом Трауном. А Его Высокопревосходительство Гранд-Адмирал Траун поимел меня, да еще так ласково, но без смазки.

«Ах, капитан Каррде, мы тут пролетали мимо, дай, думаем, заглянем в гости, соберем еще ваших этих... йсаламири. - Да что вы, господин Гранд-Адмирал, мы Вам так рады! - А что это, капитан, у Вас за непорядки на базе? - А это, господин Гранд-Адмирал, охранник - ротозей. - А этот ваш охранник, похоже, не только ротозей, но и растяпа – пленника-то он упустил. Разбился в лесу и он, и ваш пленник, мы с орбиты все видели. А как имя пленника, не Скайуокер ли, случайно? - Да что Вы, господин Гранд-Адмирал, какой тут ... как вы сказали, Крутой Уокер?... просто мелкий воришка. Вы зверюшек-то набрали уже? - Да-да, набрали, спасибо вам за гостеприимство – кстати, в знак благодарности оставим-ка мы вам патруль да поищем вашего воришку как следует. - Ах, что вы, господин Гранд-Адмирал, зачем же так утруждаться? - Ради вас, капитан Каррде, все что угодно!»

А я, повторяю еще раз, не выспался, извелся и вымотался за двенадцать часов больше, чем за предыдущие двенадцать лет. У меня в пальцах зудело от желания то ли дать по роже Соло – за любопытство и сообразительность, то ли, в свою очередь, отыметь Гента – за излишнюю болтливость с посторонними, то ли самому бежать туда, в лес, где разбились Люк и Мара. Потому что совершенно неизвестно, поубивают они там друг друга или так просто, покалечатся заради приличия.

* * *

**МИРКР / ЛЕС**   
**_ЛЮК:_ **

...Я одного не пойму, меня теперь что, все кому не лень будить собираются? Каррде-то ладно, хоть ласково это сделал. Но Мара... Это уже перебор, едва ли не пинками! Признаюсь, после такой побудки у меня было сильное желание рухнуть прямо на дорожке, по которой мы шли - и делайте со мной, что хотите.  
Впрочем, я-таки рухнул - в сарайчике, где она меня заперла. И если кто-нибудь полагает, будто меня смутило отсутствие подушки и одеяла...  
Но, видимо, не суждено мне на этой планете выспаться. Я не успел даже толком начать отключаться, когда вдруг расслышал до безумия знакомый посвист из-за стены.  
 _Сила великая!_  
Судя по нецензурным щелчкам... и свисткам... Или меня глючит, или - да нет, ошибиться тут невозможно - это Р2 матерится себе "под нос" прямо у меня под боком!  
Вот это я понимаю, повезло - так повезло. Когда рядом это милое старое ведро с болтами, любая невозможная затея становится вполне осуществимой. Даже если Р2 не сможет помочь, так хоть подбодрит в процессе своими заковыристыми комментариями...  
Собственно, именно их я и наслушался за последовавшие полчаса - даже в некотором избытке. Зато замок я открыл. И даже сам. И самого изобретательного в галактике астродроида тоже выпустил.  
И даже это недоразумение, так называемую "ракетную лодку" угнал!  
Хотя лучше бы я этого не делал - ситх, и кто ж такой шустрый за мной погнался? Готов поспорить на что угодно, это вновь моя рыжая охранница...  
И - а, с-с-ситх! - она управляется с кораблем куда лучше, чем я...  
 _Спасибо, Р2, я знаю, что я идиот!!!_  
Чего я НЕ знаю - так это как выровнять проклятую лодку... И есть ли тут хоть какое-то подобие подушек безопасности..! Потому что сейчас мы врежемся и... Уй! О-ох..! ...если их нет, то и костей не собе...

...самое странное, что я себя неплохо чувствую... или не чувствую... хотя должен бы...  
 _Ситх побери, Р2, ты можешь не верещать хоть сейчас?!_  
...потому что голова просто раскалывается.  
Кстати, а чем, собственно, все закончилось?  
Ах да, эта рыжая - Мара - все-таки грохнулась со мной рядышком... Надо бы посмотреть, как она там, цела?..

Так я и вляпался в то же самое заново - дуло бластера, в буквальном смысле сунутое мне под нос, несколько секунд отчаянного стыда, во время которых я награждал себя эпитетами и характеристиками из репертуара Р2, несколько минут острых ощущений во время переговоров с Марой – _ситх, я, кажется, даже научился торговаться!_ – и последовавшая затем "прогулка" в лесу...  
Естественно, под непрерывный аккомпанемент Р2:  
\- Бип! Хрясь!  
Это он споткнулся о лиану.  
\- Хм. Эх-х... Уй! Мля... - а это уже мы с Марой его поднимали.  
\- Пи-и-ип!  
Это мы уронили его снова.  
\- Ситх побери, Скайуокер! Мне начинает казаться, что не такая уж это была хорошая мысль - тащить через лес твоего долбаного дроида.  
\- Пи-ип-бип! Хрюк! Блямс...  
\- Гы-ы... Ой! Мара, ну не сердись... Подумаешь, обругал он тебя. Меня уж сколько лет ругает... Ой!!!  
\- Вот так-то. В следующий раз не только на ногу уроню.  
\- Фью!  
\- Да ладно тебе, Р2, все-таки это лучше, чем заряд из бластера и покой навеки.  
\- Пип-фью!  
\- Сам ты "пип".  
\- Пип-бип-бип!!!  
\- Ничего подобного.  
\- Скайуокер, скажи, а ты правда его понимаешь? Или просто по умолчанию считаешь любое его высказывание нецензурным?  
\- Бип!  
\- Что, получил? То-то. Хоть один человек от тебя не фигеет.  
\- Пи-и-и-би-ип!  
\- Да вовсе я не...  
\- Фьюти-пип-хрюк-пи-бип.  
\- Я же говорю, нет.  
\- Фью.  
\- Да ладно... И вообще, кто бы "бип-пип" тут, умник апгрейденный.  
\- Пип-бип-пи...  
 _Хрясь!!!_  
\- Нет, определенно, меня пи-ип эти лианы...  
\- Да уж. Может, все же оставим тут эту тяжесть?  
\- Фью!!!  
\- Пип-фью! Пи-и-п?!  
\- Чего?!  
\- Ой...  
\- Фью-бип-фиюти-блямс. Пип!  
\- И ты туда же? Предатель...  
\- Фью.  
\- Слушай, Р2, мне это уже надоело...  
\- Пип-фью.  
\- Да пип твою мать, фью-бип-пип-фью!  
\- Точно, этот свихнулся...  
\- Фип!  
\- Не "фип", а "бип". Что у тебя с динамиком?  
\- Фип.  
\- Р2?  
\- Фип-фип. Фью-пип-фью-бип.  
\- Тьфу на тебя, опять издеваешься. Пи-и-ип!  
\- Фью. Фип!  
\- Бип. Фью три раза!  
\- Фип.  
\- Мля...  
\- Слушайте, вы двое! За#б@ли меня ваши "би-и-ип" и "пип-пип" - совсем оху... би-и-ип! ...тут, братья уж точно не по разуму пип-фью-у-у-тые, - (щелк, хрюк) - пип-бип-бип обоих фью когтем по би-и-ип! ... Эй, Скайуокер?! Ты чего рухнул? Совсем пи-и-ип?  
\- Иди ты лесом... Как я еще должен выражать степень своего о... бип-пи-и-ип! ...ния?  
\- Мля. Вставай, бипанутый!  
\- Не встану.  
\- Пип-би-ип фью!  
\- Не встану и все. Мне тут понравилось – мягко, полянка хорошая. И вообще, спать пора...

* * *

**МИРКР / БАЗА КОНТРАБАНДИСТОВ / ОБЩИЙ ЗАЛ / СТОЙКА БАРА**   
**_ХЭН, ТЭЛОН_ **

\- Коготь, пошел бы ты отдохнул, что ли. Я смотрю, ты вторые сутки на ногах. Так кто там отправился вдогонку за Люком, я что-то не понял?  
\- Мара Джейд.  
\- Девка? Ну, приятель, тогда все в порядке. Малыш доставит ее обратно в целости и сохранности.  
\- Хэн, будь добр, заткнись, пожалуйста.  
\- Я заткнусь. А вот бутылку затыкать не буду.  
\- Это настоящий датчи?  
\- Самый что ни на есть настоящий. А это колода карт. Неполная, но нам хватит.  
\- Сдавай.  
\- Разливай.  
\- Что на кону?  
\- Я не играю чужими желаниями, Хэн.  
\- Я так и понял.  
\- Козыри?  
\- Дневные.  
\- Ночной байк на файтер Вейдера: мой вопрос, Каррде - кто такая Мара Джейд?  
\- Ночная рыба простив вуки, Соло. Ищи ответ сам.  
\- Дневной файтер на гвардейца - по нулям.  
\- Разливай.  
\- Козырная самоходка на рыбу, Хэн - ты улетаешь сейчас же. Поверь, так будет лучше и проще.  
\- Бластер на бластер. Оба козырные. Размечтался!  
\- Дневной спидер против Хатта. Каррде, почему ты запер Люка? У тебя дела с Империей?  
\- Файтер на файтер. Оба козырные. Пей, Хэн, ты проиграл оба вопроса.  
\- Я проиграл один - была ничья.  
\- У меня нет дел с Империей. Ты здесь и патруль в Хиллиарде тому подтверждение.  
\- Спидер против фрахтовика: Тэлон, у тебя есть свои люди в Хиллиарде?  
\- Хочешь предупредить приятеля?  
\- Не хочу терять хорошего друга.  
\- Сдавай.  
\- Тви'лекк на хатта. Сообщение надо ухитриться передать сейчас, Соло. Если ребята наткнутся на патруль, будет поздно.  
\- Спидер против чисса. Я пойду за ними сам.  
\- ...  
\- Спидер козырной, Каррде.  
\- Зато чисс настоящий. Так сколько у тебя козырей, Соло?  
\- Четыре.  
\- У меня семь. Хэн, у Люка нет шансов выжить на этой планете.  
\- Да?! Честно, Каррде, я видел много планет вообще без шансов, и малыш ухитрялся возвратиться с каждой.  
\- Способный мальчик...  
\- Если твоя девочка хотя бы вполовину так же хороша, как он, то они вернутся вместе.  
\- А ведь там с ними, судя по следам, еще и астродроид...  
\- Каррде, сарлакк тебе в задницу!!! Где ты спрятал крестокрыл Люка?  
\- Сейчас ночь, Соло. В лесу голодные ворнскры. Но если ты хочешь поужинать вместе с ними, я не против.  
\- Тасуй давай.  
\- Разливай.  
\- Козыри?  
\- Ночные.  
\- Играем по новой...

* * *

**МИРКР / ХИЛЛИАРД / ПОСАДОЧНАЯ ПЛОЩАДКА**   
**_ТЭЛОН:_ **

Он шел, а Соло заботливо обнимал его за плечи. Да, юноша умеет пользоваться внешностью, ничего не скажешь. Я сам когда-то этим грешил... правда, только с дамочками. Я смотрел на эту парочку, Люка и Хэна, и думал о Маре. О том, что теперь-то она точно вся изведется и изойдет на сны, а Траун, как назло, вышибает нас с Миркра, поэтому парочку йсаламири ей надо бы, как лекарство, и куда деть наивнягу Гента, группа Лахтона уже на месте, а вот Авеса придется повсюду таскать с собой... Все эти мысли летали у меня в голове, и я никак не мог сообразить, которая главная. А, вот она:  
\- Соло, с тебя корабль, договорились.  
\- Не вопрос. Подготовлю тебе на Абрегадо-рей.  
\- Улетаете прямо сейчас?  
\- Конечно, чего тянуть-то?

Скайуокер старательно смотрел в сторону. То ли он был доволен, то ли, наоборот, стеснялся своего обожженного ядовитым плющом лица - не разберешь. В конце концов, он у нас герой - вырвался на свободу, попутно разнеся полгородка своим мечом. И, судя по всему, поладил с Марой...  
Я уже приготовился уйти, как Люк вдруг посмотрел прямо на меня и спросил:  
\- У тебя будут неприятности?  
Я чуть не поперхнулся от неожиданности. Да, джедай, неприятности будут, и много. За мной и моей группой будет гоняться Империя и все охотники за головами в придачу, а за душой остался единственный козырь: координаты флота Катана. Эту карту надо будет разыграть правильно, чтобы не сцапали меня ни Империя, ни Республика... Но Люк все смотрел на меня и как будто ждал чего-то. Тогда я ответил с напускной бравадой:  
\- Ничего, залягу ненадолго на дно... Баз хватает.  
Он отчаянно сверкнул глазами, что-то пробормотал и вцепился в Хэна, как потерявшийся ребенок в няньку. Таким я и запомнил великого джедая Люка Скайуокера: растерянным, поцарапанным и откровенно несчастным.  
 _Коготь... Коготь, что это было?_ Такой, наивный, детский, беспомощный вопрос. Откуда мне знать, Люк, что это действительно было? Придется ли ответить, хотя бы самому себе?  
Я активизировал общую частоту комлинка и отдал приказ о начале эвакуации с планеты.

* * *

**МИРКР / ХИЛЛИАРД / ПОСАДОЧНАЯ ПЛОЩАДКА**   
**_ЛЮК:_ **

\- Улетаете прямо сейчас? - спросил Коготь.  
Хэн ухмыльнулся, по-хозяйски обнимая меня за плечи.  
\- Конечно, чего тянуть-то?  
Каррде перевел взгляд на меня. Похоже, он все же рассчитывал, что у меня окажется иное мнение. Например, что я захочу задержаться.  
 _Ага, щаз._  
Я опустил глаза.  
 _Ситх, мне... Мне действительно этого очень хотелось!_

Остаться с Когтем еще на пару дней... Недель... Хотя бы чтобы проверить - всегда он так хорош в постели, или это была приятная случайность. А еще неплохо бы выяснить, можно ли с ним делать еще что-то, кроме как трахаться и ругаться...  
"Скайуокер, шалава джедайская, прекрати немедленно." - вмешался внутренний голос. - "У тебя с головой непорядок, сам знаешь."  
Это я действительно знал. Непорядок, и не только с головой. Отсутствие Силы сказывалось куда значительнее, чем можно было предположить - одурелая башка, плывущая психика, постоянная усталость...  
А эта наша несчастная трехдневная прогулка с Марой по лесу? Она ведь вымотала меня куда сильнее, чем должна была - я падал и засыпал при любой возможности, чтобы позлить свою грозную охранницу, но... Но ведь действительно при этом вырубался - моментально!  
Я что, настолько привык полагаться на Силу, что сам не заметил, как растерял форму за последние пять лет? Вряд ли, ох, вряд ли...  
Надо немедленно уезжать с Миркра - я так и не выяснил, почему Сила тут не действует, но того, что здесь ее нет, вполне достаточно, чтобы...  
 _Тэлон, прости меня..._  
Я все же взглянул на него.  
\- У тебя будут неприятности? - не сказать, чтобы это действительно был вопрос.  
Каррде беспечно пожал плечами.  
\- Ничего, залягу ненадолго на дно... Баз хватает.  
Но глаза у него были не самые радостные - тревожные, обреченно-смирившиеся...  
 _О, как я хочу быть с тобой!_  
Это желание было таким острым, что причиняло почти физическую боль. Остаться, помочь с эвакуацией, помочь разобраться с Марой - я же знаю теперь, от чего она сходит с ума - помочь... Да нет, просто - побыть с ним вдвоем, утрахаться до потери пульса, а потом хоть раз поговорить по-человечески...  
 _Как человек, а не как этот... джедай._  
Вот именно. Не джедай. Но - все равно - не совсем нормальный человек. И мне действительно _нужно_ убираться с Миркра.  
Хотя я не хочу улетать... Не хочу. Но должен.  
Нет, не совсем так. _Вынужден._  
Наверное, мои чувства вновь отразились у меня на лице - потому что Каррде вдруг с тревогой шагнул ко мне, собираясь что-то сказать...  
Но я именно тут и понял, как можно заставить себя уехать, никому не мотая нервы лирическим расставанием с Когтем. Заговорил вполне обычным голосом:  
\- Тэлон, может, мне... - и тут же осекся на полуслове, вздрогнул, вскинул руки к вискам... С коротким стоном отвернулся, вцепился в плечо Соло:  
\- Хэн, увези меня с этой проклятой планеты..!  
Я успел заметить недоуменно расширившиеся глаза Каррде, яростный взгляд Хэна, который он метнул на Когтя, подхватывая меня, а потом - ситх, я играю так, что сам же бываю первым, кто в это притворство верит! - в глазах потемнело, я только смутно запомнил, как Хэн ведет меня, запихивает на сиденье флаера...  
 _Тэлон, прости... А может, на меня правда так действует эта планета..?_

* * *

**АСТЕРОИД НА ОРБИТЕ МИРКРА / ФРАХТОВИК «ДИКИЙ КАРРДЕ» / РУБКА**   
**_ТЭЛОН:_ **

Пока Траун громил заблаговременно оставленную нами базу, мы затаилась неподалеку. Авес тщательно прослушивал имперцев, Мара дежурила у штурвала, глядя в одну точку, и машинально накручивала длинный локон на палец. Я смотрел только на нее. Теперь, когда мы оказались в относительной безопасности, я вспоминал Люка, как мальчишку, избалованного заботами и восторгами окружающих. Он не знал, что такое выгрызать для себя ежедневный кусок хлеба и брать ответственность за других. Служба в элитном Разбойном Эскадроне, привилегированное положение сестры, слава, которая тянулась за джедаями, собственные невероятные (может быть?) способности - все давало ему преимущество перед другими людьми, и мальчишка привык всем этим беззастенчиво пользоваться. Мне было больно смотреть на поникшую Мару. Базы больше нет, кредитные фонды частично зависли – и все ради чего? Ради Соло, женатого на этой своей республиканской аристократке? Ради минутной ебли со случайно подобранным пацаном? Я ругал себя последними словами, но к чему все это теперь?  
 _Коготь... Коготь, что это было?_  
Мне одновременно и не хотелось больше его видеть, и хотелось бы с ним поговорить больше всего на свете. Вот так вот: хорошенько двинуть раза два, загнать в клетку с йсаламири и поговорить. И будь я проклят, если я хоть раз прикоснусь к этому парню чем-нибудь, кроме дула бластера!

Внезапно Мара встрепенулась и решительно запустила двигатели, демаскировав наш корабль для акустиков Разрушителя. Я посмотрел на нее – ее лицо стало таким... нечеловечески сосредоточенным и спокойным.  
 _Сила._ Они называют это - Силой.  
Ну что ж, если она сработает, то почему бы нет – для блага моих людей и моего лично.  
Сработало. Рыжая в который раз спасла наши шкуры, когда вовремя угадала и успела увести корабль от захвата. Я в который раз дал себе слово зайти к ней вечером, поцеловать капризно изогнутые, жесткие губы, разгладить ласками легкую морщинку волнения между бровей. И в который раз замотался с Чином, Авесом, ящиками в трюме, расчетами очередного прыжка и непонятно чем, что тоже требовало немного времени, много внимания и не оставляло абсолютно никаких шансов на свободное время.

За мою голову Империя назначила двадцать тысяч, за Авеса - пятнадцать, за Лахтона с Марой - по двенадцать, прочие стоили по восемь. За сутки из вольных торговцев мы превратились в лакомый кусочек для любого охотника за головами.  
Я падал на койку к концу дня, слишком вымотанный для того, чтобы куда-то еще идти, в очередной раз жалел, что Мары нет рядом, в очередной раз давал себе честное слово ее навестить и проваливался в сон. И только там, во сне, жалость и тревога за рыжую чертовку растворялись, оставляя легкое чувство вины, тонкие мальчишеские руки ласкали меня, насмешливый голос шептал: «Проблемы, Коготь? Сейчас помогу, подожди...», юное изящное тело упруго и сладострастно выгибалось под моими пальцами, и все длилась и длилась феерия покорности, наглости, желания и самозабвенного, бездумного наслаждения.

Когда мы залегли в дрейф в центре лабиринта Риши - дня на два перед окончательной посадкой на базу - Мара впервые сама зашла ко мне и дала вещь, которую я сразу не узнал. Это было зеркало. Я посмотрел на себя и крепко выругался, а она захохотала (впервые, кстати), как ненормальная, и потащила меня мыться. Хорошо, что она это сделала, потому что никто бы не принял поседевшего, осунувшегося старика за Тэлона Каррде, изящного щеголя столицы того мира, куда мы направлялись. Мара взялась за меня сама - и даже притащила напоследок что-то съедобное, хотя абсолютно противное на вид. А когда я переоделся и нашел-таки в себе силы ее обнять, она довольно оглядела меня с головы до... скажем так: до середины композиции - и промурлыкала:  
\- Ну вот, Коготь. Теперь тебя узнают не только твои ворнскры.  
\- Мара... - я примерился было ее поцеловать, но она оттолкнула меня.  
\- Ты у меня в долгу, не забыл?  
\- Что ты хочешь?  
\- Обещай мне... - она помедлила, - обещай мне две вещи.  
В тот момент я подарил бы ей все звезды Галактики, жаль, что не владел ни одной.  
\- Чего тебе хотелось бы?  
Пауза.  
\- Тэлон, я хочу знать, на что ты рассчитывал, когда отпускал Скайуокера. Чем ты надеешься купить Трауна, Тэлон? Что за секрет ты ему пообещал? Это первое.  
\- А второе? - спросил я, привлекая ее к себе поближе и с наслаждением вдыхая легкий, пьянящий аромат любимой женщины.  
\- Второе, - она посмотрела мне прямо в глаза. - Второе... Коготь, я хочу, чтобы мне было так же хорошо, как тогда, в бараке, Скайуокеру. Возьми меня сейчас, как ты брал его тогда.

* * *

**РИШИ / БАЗА КОНТРАБАНДИСТОВ**   
**_ЧИН:_**

... Наш кэп’тан, он хороший, просто больной на всю голову. Он что думает: он думает, что люди, они как звери - ты к ним хорошо, и они к тебе хорошо. Оно и правда, приятно, када это... к тебе по-хорошему, только не со всеми эт’ верно. Вот мальчики мои – мы-то их кутятами нашли, рычали вовсю - я говорю: слышь, кэп’тан, надо кончать. А он улыбается так и говорит: хорошие, говорит, Чин, из них звери вырастут. Я прямтак отвечаю: ты, канешн, сам знаешь, а тока ясности полной нет, что это за звери такие вырастут. Те, что вырастают сами, случается, что и людей едят. А он на меня эт’к покосился и говорит серьезно: «Ну вот, Чин, пусть они наших врагов и едят - а то врагов у нас много, звери голодными не останутся». Он еще потом спал вместе с ними - корзинка, значицца, с мальчиками, а сам кэп’тан рядышком, в общем, на кровати.

Я почему говорю, что больной он? Потому что всякую заразу, от которой, значицца, нормальный человек шарахается, он ей полезное применение ищет, и даже, значицца, в постель ее готов затащить, чтоб смысел в ей найти. Я счас про девку эт’ говорю, которую он с собой последний раз приволок. Дак мальчики мои сравнимо с ней - те самые кутята. Я’т ничо, девка справная, тока малость припадошная - то у ей голова болит, то, значицца, она от кэп’тана сутками не вылазит. Я ж говорю, справная девка - сразу поняла, к кому бечь, куды лечь. Ну и все при ей, разумеется. Мальчики-то мои ее по первости сильно неполюбили. Штурм, тот чуть задницу ей не сгрыз, значицца, а потом попривык, хоть и порыкивал. А я так себе думаю - неспроста она к нашему Когтю клинья подбивала.

Я, значицца, кэп’тану и говорю: не пущай ее от себя далеко, возьмет твоя девка какой-нито грузовик, и поминай, как звали. Ты тока глянь - уж три лишних дня, как нету - ни ее, ни «Тихохода». Опять же повод есть, чтоб удрать - ищут нас повсюду. Он опять улыбается: «Вернется, говорит, моя Джейд, не беспокойся.» Кабутто эт’ мне от нее беспокойство! Я ж ему, Когтю, толкую, а он как дитя, чесслово! Хуже тех ворнскров. А сам, смотрю, все в сторонке сидит и в небо смотрит. Все девку свою, значицца, ждет. Штурму беспокойно стало, к нему подошел, голову на коленки положил, погладить просит. Долго они так сидели, вдвоем, потому что када кэп’тан волнуется, звери наши тоже сильно не в себе.

* * *

**РИШИ / БАЗА КОНТРАБАНДИСТОВ**   
**_ТЭЛОН:_ **

Губернатор Риши обязан мне рогами и деньгами, а я обязан губернаторше. Как, впрочем, и еще на пяти-шести планетах. Теперь главное - аккуратно вывести фонды из-под контроля Республики и Империи. Лучше банков Нал Хутта пока не придумано. На это уйдет примерно... восемнадцать часов. Еще сутки - для того, чтобы отследить, все ли правильно залегли на дно. А дальше - пожалуй, дальше в моих планах только пьянка. Холостяцкая пьянка с мальчиками, бурная пьянка с девочками, изысканный выпивон с губернаторшей - нет, это первое, это - прежде всего, ну и, как всегда, лирическая пьянка под звездами в одиночку.

Когда я был мальчишкой, я мечтал стать королем. Не настоящим, конечно, а таким - легендарным, мудрым королем из легенды, и чтобы непременно вокруг меня были рыцари. Я бы защищал и оберегал свою страну, в которой нет ежеминутного страха за жизнь близких, страха войны, который мне так хорошо известен. Небольшая семья, кочующая с планеты на планету, живущая на пособие беженцев, в поисках места, не тронутого войнами сепаратистов и республики... Пять лет имперского военного училища - читать, писать, и слушать.

Слушать неслышимое, с помощью волновых излучений ловить невидимое, улавливать и моментально просчитывать сферы притяжения больших и малых небесных тел, оперировать частицами быстрее скорости света, которые проникают в гиперпространство - вот так я начал работать гравиакустиком на тральщиках. И быстро усвоил, что отношения между людьми мало отличаются от отношений между небесными объектами - законы взаимодействия почти универсальны. Я стал экспериментировать - и понял, что сам по себе не могу жить в жестких рамках имперского флота, пусть даже гражданского - а от военных порядков меня мутило всегда. И я прибился к Кардасу, Шоршу Кардасу, который тогда возил спайс для хаттов.

Спайс - очень прибыльный товар, но однажды, после очередной переделки, я нашел способ другого, почти что приличного заработка. Секрет прост - надо взять список запрещенных к ввозу товаров, проанализировать причины запрета и возить тот, запрет на который кажется - жителям планеты, разумеется - самым идиотским. Тогда вокруг тебя создается та идеальная сфера притяжения, которая хранит почти от всех неприятностей и дает широкие контакты и связи - если не сильно щелкать клювом, разумеется. Мы возили ткани, вино, редких насекомых и фрукты, интимные драгоценности и косметику для женщин, игрушки, даже кометный лед - и количество потерь в моей группе было минимальным. Я радовался – поначалу - потом меня заказали. Обошлось.

Во второй раз - не обошлось, меня хорошенько зацепило - пришлось временно менять профессию. Я залег на дно и года два проработал личным секретарем, а по совместительству - фаворитом у одной из знакомых мне дам. Она, бедняжка, намучилась с моим воспитанием немало, но результат того стоил: я сопровождал ее на имперских приемах, и никто из лощеных денди, охотно водивших со мною знакомство, даже не заподозрил контрабандиста под маской выпускника Пажеского корпуса.  
Ах, эти денди... милые мальчики, с которыми так приятно отдыхать после требовательных женских, хмм... ласк. Похожие друг на друга лощеные куколки, охотно дарившие себя во все дырки. После приключений с ними нечему удивляться даже в борделе. Гравитация, нах, отдыхает: черная дыра - вот что такое недотраханный приличный мальчик из благородного семейства, дорвавшийся до свежего хуя...

Кстати, о борделях: тот, что в столице рядом с нашим кварталом - просто замечательный. Террик как-то выразился про меня: «Однолюб, но многоеб» - и промахнулся, потому что сейчас меня не тянет даже в бордель. Опомниться не успел, как нашел и потерял... Знал ведь, что встреча с джедаем ничем хорошим закончиться не может: обломки дворца Ксизора, Звезды Смерти... да и что там говорить – Империи! - тому доказательством. А с виду такой безобидный парнишка - то есть казался таковым, пока я собственными глазами не увидел развалины Хиллиарда. Как Сила изменит этого парня? Как эта чертова Сила изменила Мару - даже думать не хотелось, так было противно. На смену нежной, ласковой, уверенной в себе женщине опять вернулась демонстративная истеричка в черном костюмчике.

Вернется ли Мара? Или исчезнет так же внезапно, как появилась? Ни Мары, ни... Люка. Даже интересно, почему он все-таки решился на побег?  
Честно говоря, я рассчитывал на то, что он «погостит» хотя бы неделю... Испугался имперцев? Мары? Меня?!...  
И почему у джедая нет дел к Трауну, а Траун собирает йсаламири прямо-таки в промышленных масштабах? Если речь идет о захвате одного-единственного джедая, достаточно максимум десяти зверушек. А тут... грузили ящиками, хорошо деревья в лесу с корнями не выдирали.  
Как представлю, какая вонь от этого питомника сейчас на имперских кораблях - сердце радуется, а как подумаю, что все это на одного Скайуокера - леденеет.  
Вероятнее всего, Империя собирается прибрать к рукам не одного джедая, а нескольких - это только догадка, надо будет узнать поточнее. Вот так-то: чужие секреты - хороший товар, гораздо выгодней любой контрабанды. Самый прибыльный для того, кто хочет жить свободно и в Империи, и в Республике. Но вот самый ли безопасный? Это я сейчас проверяю на собственной шкуре.

Кстати, после консервации надо будет выставить координаты флота Катана на негласный аукцион - с удовольствием посмотрю, как подерутся за них Траун и Мотма, желательно вблизи и в подробностях.  
Но это будет еще не скоро. Сейчас - время отсыпаться, любить и пить хорошее вино, глядя на яркие звезды Риши.

 

**Эпилог**

...Пленник устало закрыл глаза. Гранд Адмирал Траун внимательно смотрел на него. Еще два дня безнадежного равнодушия в полной изоляции, и контрабандист начнет понемногу выдавать нужную информацию. А пока - есть служба безопасности и те крохи, с помощью которых можно и без указаний Каррде отыскать приблизительный район дислокации флота Катана.  
\- Отвести в камеру, дать отдохнуть. Пищевой паек минимальный.  
Перед уходом Траун еще раз почти ласково взглянул на пленника. Хорошо сложенный, мускулистый, загорелый, с гордой посадкой головы и тонкими, породистыми чертами лица, Тэлон Каррде сам казался живым произведением искусства. "Какая жалость", - подумалось чиссу, - "что человеческие тела так недолговечны - но, с другой стороны, может быть, именно в этом и заключается их истинное очарование..."

####  **::::: Конец первой части :::::**

**2007 © Merry Ginn & Jella Montel**


	2. Ничего святого

### ::::: НИЧЕГО СВЯТОГО :::::

_Драть вас некому!.._

**  
_Действующие лица в порядке появления:_   
**

_  
Рук’х - телохранитель Гранд-Адмирала Трауна, ногри;  
Гранд-Адмирал Траун - чисс, командующий Имперским остатком;_

_Авес – контрабандист, помощник и друг Тэлона Каррде;  
Мара Джейд - контрабандистка, стрелок, диверсант;  
Люк Скайуокер – пилот крестокрыла, джедай;  
R2-D2 - астродроид, продвинутая модель;  
Йоруус К'Баот - сдвинутый крышей, зато очень могущественный в Силе клон магистра джедая;  
Тэлон Каррде «Коготь» - капитан контрабандистов, гравиакустик;  
Хэн Соло - бывший контрабандист, друг Люка;_

_Йсаламири - зверушки, которые в изобилии водятся на Миркре и нейтрализуют Силу.  
_

 

**Пролог**

В личной каюте адмирала, в специальной нише, вот уже целую неделю стоит удивительно чувственная голограмма: высокий, загорелый мужчина бережно обнимает другого, невысокого и светловолосого. Юноша привстал на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до своего друга, весь приник в прощальном жесте, руками обхватил за шею - не оторвать! - а старший держит его за талию и ласково смотрит - так, словно хочет успокоить, утешить, дотянуть до себя. Прядь черных, с проседью, волос легла младшему на плечо, словно знак близости.  
Эти двое прощаются так, как будто никогда больше не увидят друг друга. Может быть, это и сбудется. Гранд Адмиралу очень хочется, чтобы так и было.

 

**ОРБИТА ЭНДОРА / ИЗР "ХИМЕРА"**   
**_РУК’Х:_ **

Иногда я просто не понимаю своего господина. Он объяснял не раз, зачем это делает - но я все равно не могу понять, как можно часами глядеть на уродливые старые скульптуры или непонятные аляповатые картины. Конечно, порой он рассматривает прекрасные вещи. Но так редко!  
Или вот зачем он раз за разом ходит к человеку, которого арестовали неделю назад? Я же знаю, что пленник не отвечает на вопросы, которые он задает.  
Да господин его даже и не спрашивает толком. Придет, посмотрит, погладит по щеке или волосам - и уходит.  
И это не похоже на его обычные ухаживания перед спариванием...  
Но все равно - не нравятся мне его визиты. Я хожу тенью за господином, он почти не замечает меня - и совсем не обращает внимания, даже когда...  
И еще мне НЕ НРАВИТСЯ, что господин берет с собой на этот раз холокамеру. То, что сладко во время любовной игры, вряд ли будет таким же сегодня. Пленник моего господина - я не хочу, чтобы его обижали. Слуга не должен судить своего повелителя, но...  
 _Мне это не нравится._  
Очень. И я лишь недавно понял, почему.  
Людям - и не только им - даже не представить, как долго можно помнить запах. Какого малого его следа - порой пары молекул - бывает достаточно, чтобы его опознать. Как долго он может держаться - на одежде, в волосах, под ногтями...  
Но не пять лет же!!!  
Нет. Не пять. Но я готов поклясться перед всеми старейшинами, что этот узник, Каррде, не больше месяца назад общался с нашим настоящим Повелителем, Лордом Вейдером.

 

**ОРБИТА ЭНДОРА / ИЗР "ХИМЕРА"**   
**_ТРАУН:_ **

У меня собрана богатейшая коллекция экспонатов культуры "human". Самоназвание: "люди". Если с другими, не столь разветвленными культурами, приходится идти от общего к частному, то в случае с людьми приходится собирать частное, чтобы получить картину общего. Я ищу ключ, отгадку, которая поможет мне проникнуть в суть их мышления, и, мне кажется, я ее нашел. Сейчас я хочу проверить мои догадки на весьма любопытном материале.

Изучая искусство людей, я сделал вывод, что они придают большое, почти сакральное значение процессу спаривания во всех его стадиях, несмотря на то, что критерий здорового потомства и нормальных родов при выборе партнера вообще стоит чуть ли не на последнем месте. Люди одухотворяют сам процесс спаривания. Песни, картины, романы, скульптуры - все пропитано желанием коитуса и/или предвкушением его, причем зачастую неважен даже пол партнера. Кстати, выбор невелик, поскольку люди - существа двуполые, и в некоторых случаях самки внешне почти неотличимы от самцов.

Мой подопытный - здоровый, крепкий самец 42 лет, весьма привлекательный для своей расы. Для адаптации я в течение недели заходил к нему каждый день примерно на полчаса. Сейчас он после стадии предварительной обработки. Если подействует мой метод, стадии пыток не понадобится. Все будет более цивилизованно. 

Пленника поднимают и фиксируют так, чтобы руки были высоко подняты над головой, а ноги почти не касались пола. Таким образом, тело висит почти свободно, хотя все мышцы напряжены. Эта поза весьма красива. Я встаю прямо перед ним. Он смотрит - как всегда, безразлично и чуть насмешливо:  
\- Что, Адмирал, выебать меня собрались? Так задница с другой стороны...  
Люди очень предсказуемы. Острым концом кортика провожу от ключиц вдоль груди и живота, к паху. На смуглой коже - глубокая царапина, из нее сочатся капельки крови. Пленник все так же насмешливо:  
\- Адмирал, неужели вас так плохо кормят?  
Насмешка ему идет. Но мне нужно другое выражение лица, и я знаю, каким образом его добиться.   
Я медленно, чтобы он видел, беру медицинский пистолет, так, чтобы он видел, кладу в дозатор _две_ капсулы. Он внимательно смотрит.   
\- Мне ничего не нужно от вас, Каррде. Только ваша реакция... под действием этого препарата.   
Я прикладываю дуло пистолета к его виску, крепко прижимаю к коже. Он сглатывает и закрывает глаза. По виску вниз, по шее, по груди катится жемчужная капля пота. Холодное стеклянное оружие следует за ней, и выстреливает в бедро.  
Теперь мы ждем оба. Он - прикрыв глаза, сжавшись в тугую пружину, чуть покачиваясь от напряжения, я - сидя в кресле и любуясь этим дивным зрелищем.   
Даже кореллианские огненные скульптуры, даже изящные композиции Барриа не в состоянии передать внутреннего жара, который медленно разливается по этому смуглому, обнаженному телу. Это нечто неуловимое - измененное выражение лица, внезапно раскрывшиеся губы, почти незаметная дрожь бицепсов, мускулов живота, ягодиц - и красиво поднимающийся крепкий член. 

Когда он начинает стонать сквозь зубы, я ослабляю подвес и он почти падает передо мной на колени - голова откинута, сквозь зубы остатком самообладания: "на хуй, экзот", - очередная пощечина почти не оставляет следа на плотной коже, привыкшей к свежему ветру естественной атмосферы, но стирает последние следы рассудка с лица, исковерканного похотью. 

Теперь последней проверкой - острым кончиком кортика раскрыть сжатые зубы и ударить лезвием плашмя по открытым в готовности губам и - самое приятное - дать ему член в рот, чтоб отсосал жадно, страстно, тщательно. Так, как ласкают друг друга люди в момент страсти, не умеет ласкать никто - самозабвенно, каждый раз, как последний - под гормонами, конечно. Наматываю его черно-белую гриву волос на кулак, замедляю ритм, почти останавливаю. Он протестующе мычит. Я отхожу и делаю тот единственный холоснимок, которого добивался: коленопреклоненный, стонущий от желания человеческий самец в полном расцвете сил. 

Теперь это тело меня больше не интересует - для полного завершения процесса достаточно таких же, как он, распаленных солдат. Сегодня они получат то, чего им не так хватает по уставу. Три дня на медобработку того, что от него останется, и сеанс можно будет повторить. 

* * *

**РИШИ / БАЗА КОНТРАБАНДИСТОВ**   
**_АВЕС:_ **

Бластер на пол, живо!  
Джейд, ты совсем тронутая? Я один те такое вслух скажу, больше некому. Внаглянку к Трауну, штурмачи на хвосте, с нас ориентировки сняла - Каррде подложила. В принципе, все к тому шло, но я б на твоем месте прижарил бы Каррде - пока он не прижарил тебя. Была б ты не баба - пошел бы хоть куда, но с бабой связываться нельзя - закрутит хвостом и поминай, как звали.   
Жалко Каррде, но, видать, от судьбы не уйдешь. Кому суждено быть застреленному, тот не потонет. Опять же - куда этих его зверюг девать? Натащил на свою голову.  
Приказ какой был? Сидеть тихо. Вот мы и сидим, и не надо ля-ля - Коготь и не такое видал. А если не выберется, значит, бери себе кусок получше и сваливай.  
Да и то хорошо, что за его голову нас всех не тронули.  
Ты, Джейд, молчала бы...   
Каррде, он знаешь, откуда вылезал? Он из таких жоп вылезал... что ты ржешь? Это ты со своим... молчу, как его, этим... после которого нас турнули, а он... В общем, он сам вылезет - иначе зачем бы он для нас капитан, а мы с тобой для него дюзы чистим?  
Ты здесь с нами полгода, а я полжизни с Каррде промудохался и теперь скажу тебе верное проверочное слово: бес-пер-спек-тив-няк! Вот так, когда припрет, скажи себе: бесперсптер... Неважно.   
Пойдем-ка, Джейд, и выпьем за покой души нашего капитана. Что вылупилась, я ж не сказал – за упокой! Шоп, значит, ему там думалось хорошо, за головушку свою сильно драгоценную.   
А тебе скажу так: редкий ты зверь, Мара Джейд. Непонятный. Слишком зкзотичесиський. Вроде баба, и ведешь себя, как баба, а на поступки - чистый мужик. Я так думаю, переделаться тебе надо. А что? Бывали случаи, что из баб мужиков делали, хуже не было, даже наоборот. А пока ты баба, и командуешь, ребята на тебя косятся. Стремно с тобой... так что бери, что надо, не наглей и отваливай.   
Жучки только проверь, а то спалят тебя, один раз уже спалили. И сидеть мы будем тихо по местам еще месяца два, и только ради Капитана, а потом ребята все равно начнут куски делить.   
Вот, к примеру сказать, эти зверюги... ворнскры, которые на тебя кидались, помнишь? Как они Капитана любили! А ты выпусти их из клетки - куда им бежать? В лес они побегут, хорошо если не пожрут кого по дороге. И не надо мне тут заливать, обратно не придут, разве что с голодухи. А я их в клетке держу и буду держать, потому что Коготь так просил. Удержу, сколько смогу, а там кто знает?  
Бери лодку, Джейд, бери технику, какую надо, хоть вот со всей базы, людей только не трожь. Ты их не знаешь, а мне их жалко. И если честно, Джейд, был бы тут Каррде, пошел бы с ним хоть до самых протуберанцев, - а с тобой не пойду. Потому что этот...  
Бепс... прек... спик... терняк! ...ты поняла, в общем. 

 

**ОКОЛОПЛАНЕТНОЕ ПРОСТРАНСТВО РИШИ**   
**_МАРА:_ **

Спасибо, Авес...  
Спасибо. У тебя одного из всей этой шайки есть голова на плечах. Не пешком же мне Когтя вытаскивать... Но ты абсолютно прав, твои люди мне не помощники в этом деле - нужен диверсант, такой же, как и я.  
Потому что я - могу вытащить Когтя.  
Но не одна...  
Потому-то мне и придется просить помощи у джедая. Пока что – он один такой, Сильный. И он мне нужен.  
 _Правильно - чтобы убить._  
 _Неправильно - чтобы спасти._

* * *

**ЙОМАРК**   
**_ЛЮК:_ **

_Тэлон... Тэлон..._  
Поразительно, но мне тебя не хватает. Мы были знакомы неделю, мы переспали всего один раз, но... Видимо, в том-то и дело. Одного раза мне оказалось недостаточно.  
Но я ведь _не мог_ остаться. Физически не мог. Я достаточно себя изучил, чтобы понимать – с Миркра я свалил как раз вовремя. Без потерь...  
Вот только я безумно по тебе скучаю.  
Я не чувствовал этого поначалу – со мной были то Хэн, то Ландо, в новых боях и заботах мы привычно мотались туда-сюда по галактике... Когда тут соскучишься?  
Зато теперь, на Йомарке, у меня полно времени, чтобы предаться сожалениям о возможностях, которые я упустил. Я ведь запомнил и твою ироническую полуулыбку, и прикосновения твоих рук, и то сочетание заботы и насмешки, которым были пропитаны твои слова и поступки... А тело мое запомнило твою страсть, и теперь вопит каждой клеткой, что ему этого мало, мало, мало..!  
Ты мне снишься ночами, Коготь, ты представляешь? Трудно представить себе что-то более нелепое, но... еще немного, и я начну чувствовать себя влюбленным подростком.  
Да нет, я _уже_ себя им чувствую...  
Правда, только по ночам. Днем у меня хватает забот, хотя в последние дни магистр К'Баот стал... мягче, что ли. Ласковее. Но это еще хуже. Дикое сочетание: его требовательность, постоянное недовольство и при этом - какая-то нелепая, словно неумело играемая _(зачем?! для чего?)_ заботливость. А уж пытаться угадать, что он скажет или сделает, когда ему в очередной раз попадет шлея под хвост...  
Ситх, это безумно утомляет!  
Зато вечерами я падаю, как убитый, засыпаю и вижу тебя почти сразу - сильные руки, пронзительно-голубые глаза, такой умелый, требовательный рот...  
 _Ах, Тэлон... Да-да-да, я так рад тебе..!_  
Рад тебя видеть, рад ощущать, счастлив отдаться...  
 _Коготь..._  
Только... Твоя ли это бородка? Ты, помнится, подстригал усы куда аккуратнее, так щегольски-изящно... И - _ах-х-х, Коготь!_ \- ...разве ты не был худее?  
 _Ты ли это, Тэлон..._  
 _Тэлон?!_  
Подделка!!!  
Не... нет, не знаю, кто этот крепкий, немолодой уже, такой ласково-прилипчивый незнакомец... И...  
\- Люк, мальчик мой... - сильные руки, мужчина пытается вновь уложить меня на постель...  
А я - ситх, я так распален, что мне не так-то просто начать вдруг сопротивляться! И... Как вообще это делать - во сне?! Как выгнать то, что создал мой же собственный разум?  
 _...А мой ли?_  
\- Пошел к хаттам!!! - одним выкриком-выдохом - пробуждение.

_Ох-х-х..._  
Что ж это было-то..?  
Несколько минут, чтобы осознать, где я нахожусь. Узнать свою спальню, вспомнить, что за планета Йомарк, кто еще есть тут такой - некий магистр К'Баот...

...А ведь когда я только прилетел, он показался мне вполне приличным типом. Что-то вроде еще одного Кеноби, только более дряхлого. Это я потом, когда непосредственно с ним пообщался, обнаружил, что от него несет так, будто старик год не мылся, что дед это еще тот - весьма склочный и властный - и что у него явно неладно с головой...  
 _\- Люк, ты проснулся? Пройди в мои покои, я желаю тебя видеть._  
Да, а еще у магистра все в порядке с Силой и умением влезть в чужие мозги.  
Я машинально влез в брюки, пошлепал к нему, застегивая на ходу рубашку... И тут до меня дошло.  
 _Влезание в чужие мозги_ \- а как еще назвать мои лирическо-романтически-эротические сны?!  
Ой-ой-ой... Мля-а-а!!!  
Я так и застыл посреди коридора. Вспомнил, как выглядел приставучий мой незнакомец. Состарил его мысленно лет на сорок, нарядил в бесформенный балахон...  
 _\- Почему ты медлишь? Я же велел тебе прийти ко мне._ \- старик, выглядящий в точности как тот, кого я представил, появился на пороге центрального зала, прожигая меня гневным взглядом. - Ты должен выполнять мои приказы немедленно!  
Я встретился с ним глазами.  
 _Он. Точно он._  
Тихо спросил, не узнавая собственный голос.  
\- Зачем Вы это делаете, магистр К'Баот? - и тут же понял, что мне вообще-то абсолютно все равно, зачем, потому что вот он передо мной во плоти, этот магистр, и тот же самый он трогал меня полчаса назад виртуальными лапами, а сам, наверное, сладострастно постанывал, жуя грязную бороду, и в это же время целовал меня властно и крепко - и это все он, он, старый пень К'Баот...  
 _Ой, нет. Меня сейчас стошнит._  
Магистр же постоял какое-то время, озадаченно глядя на меня, но явно не видя, пожевал всклокоченный ус... Потом словно очнулся и враз расплылся в маниакально-счастливой улыбке.  
\- А, мальчик мой, ты уже меня узнаешь! Как это мило...  
У меня волосы встали дыбом от его интонаций.  
\- Магистр?  
\- Иди сюда, Люк. Ты такой славный...  
\- Нет, - вообще-то, в этот момент я был готов развернуться и умчаться вдаль быстрее собственного визга... но оцепенел от ужаса так, что не мог заставить себя сделать и шага. - Нет.  
\- Иди ко мне! - внезапно рявкнул он.  
По нервам словно хлыстом ударил его гнев, я вздрогнул.  
\- Нет!  
Еще одна волна обжигающей ярости, заставившая задохнуться, схватиться за виски - ситх, да от его страстей мозги из ушей потекут... И хвала Силе, псих пока что не мечет молний!  
Пятясь, я начал отходить, не отрываясь глядя на него, пока не впечатался в стену. Понял, что сбежал недостаточно далеко, спиной нащупал первую попавшуюся дверь... - _хвала Силе еще раз!_ \- открыл, ввалился куда-то, захлопнул и заперся на замок.  
Кое-как пережил вспышку возмущения К'Баота в Силе...  
И только когда сумел более-менее отгородиться от его эмоций, отдышался и убедился, что моя крыша еще при мне - сообразил включить свет и посмотреть, куда же меня занесло.  
Мда. Освежитель!  
Самое то для бравого джедая – прятаться от противника в сортире...  
С другой стороны, какая разница, где мне сидеть, если К'Баота я видеть не хочу - не могу! больше... - а решить, что теперь делать, надо.  
То есть как это что? Собирай вещи и мотай отсюда, Скайуокер! Научиться ты у этого типа точно не научишься – ничему хорошему, во всяком случае - а вот одним чокнутым форсьюзером в галактике может стать больше.  
 _Но может стать и меньше..._  
Я постарался запихнуть эту мысль подальше... но совесть не позволила. Что, если К'Баота все-таки можно вылечить? Я ведь и раньше знал, что магистр психически нездоров, и остался, потому что нужно было определить, действительно ли это безнадежно. Определил? Нет. Если ко всему прочему он еще и озабочен сексуально, это еще не значит, что...  
 _Ну-ну._  
Это еще даже не ставшее зародышем возражение пришлось давить, потому что оно было слишком привлекательным.  
Причина, которая побуждала меня находиться здесь, никуда не делась.  
Причины, достаточно важной, чтобы улететь, не разобравшись окончательно с безумным магистром, не появилось – если меня с души воротит от одного воспоминания о его похотливых лапах во сне и вонючей бороде в реале, это мои проблемы.  
Итого? Терпи, Скайуокер...

_\- Мальчик мой, с тобой все в порядке?_  
 _\- Нет!!!_ \- я рефлекторно отправил в ответ паническую мысль, еще плотнее вжался спиной в теплую поверхность двери...  
 _Ситх, и как же я выдержу это все, а?_  
Тут... тут ведь действительно свихнуться недолго. Если магистр не уймется - ...а на это рассчитывать не приходится – то эротические кошмары с его участием быстро меня доконают. Потому что это не тот случай, когда можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Я, конечно, могу переспать с первым встречным... Но только если он мне действительно с первого взгляда понравится. Ну или хоть со второго.  
 _\- Люк, милый..._  
 _\- Иди... те Вы к хаттам!_  
Да, не тот случай совершенно. Даже с две тысячи второго – поищите кого-то еще, я такое НЕ ВЫДЕРЖУ !!!  
Так, истерику – прекратить. _Даже не начинай, Скайуокер..._  
Сердце колотится, колени собрались подгибаться, а этот старый пень снова ломится в мой мозг... А я пока еще не настолько силен, чтобы суметь выкидывать его оттуда - непрерывно...  
Что бы такое придумать, чтобы он расхотел за мной следить сам? Какую-нибудь отталкивающую мысль или занятие, которое заставят его отстать – хоть ненадолго...  
 _\- Мальчик мой, что с тобой, почему ты от меня закрываешься? Не надо, Люк..._ \- очередное вкрадчиво-заботливое прикосновение К'Баота к сознанию принесло кроме звука голоса воспоминание о его руках у меня на плечах... шибающем с пяти метров запахе немытого тела, мятой мантии, ошметках пищи в нечесаной бороде... к горлу волной подступила тошнота.  
 _\- Ну чего ты, малыш?_ \- магистр ломился, обволакивая сознание отвратительно вязким, липким присутствием. - _Что с то..._  
В общем, мне даже придумывать ничего не пришлось.

* * *

**ЙОМАРК, ВЕРХНИЕ СЛОИ АТМОСФЕРЫ**   
**_МАРА:_ **

Вот он, значит, какой, этот Йомарк... Дыра дырой, как и следовало ожидать.  
А любопытно все-таки, чему джедай может научиться у старого психа? Хотя чему ему там учиться? Главное он уже знает - как вовремя увести из-под...  
 _А я?_  
А я, похоже, все забыла, если меня так легко...   
_Стоп!_  
Главное: как я его буду просить? Он не поверит мне, и будет прав.  
Ситх! Я спасла его шкуру... и он спас мою. Мы в расчете, по нулям, и мы оба обязаны Когтю.  
С этого я и начну - если доберусь до тебя, джедай.  
Ты должен Когтю. Ты вернешь этот долг.

 

**ЙОМАРК, ВЫСОКИЙ ЗАМОК**   
**_К’БАОТ:_ **

Оу. У меня гости... Гостья.  
Я никого не звал. Никого не хочу видеть. Не сейчас, когда мой джедай, мой маленький строптивый мальчик, с утра вновь взбрыкнул и отправился выражать свое недовольство... А он умеет это делать - мне пришлось покинуть его сознание, не хочу даже видеть, чем он занят...  
С другой стороны, а мне самому чем заняться?  
Что ж, иди ко мне, гостья.  
Оу...  
Да ты та самая девочка, чья Сила тревожила мой покой так долго... Проснулась-таки. И сама пришла ко мне, помогать переделать эту галактику...  
Не ко мне?!  
Ка... какая наглость!!!  
Она прилетела к Скайуокеру. Пришла, чтобы забрать его у меня. У МЕНЯ?  
Девочка, как ты смеешь?  
...Забрать, увести с собой, чтобы он спасал ее друга - того самого бездарного, которого моему джедаю так нравится видеть во сне... ЭТОГО МЕРЗАВЦА? А мой мальчик любит видеть его, и так упрямится, когда я заменяю этот образ своим, и так мерзко выражает свое отвращение по утрам... Да еще и во время завтрака.  
...А она увезет Люка, и он пойдет с ней к своему бездарному.  
НЕТ!!!  
Не пущу.  
Скайуокер - мой, он будет со мной, когда я стану править галактикой, он будет стоять у моего трона и приходить на мое ложе... Он еще научится ценить мое искусство...  
Девочка, ты не заберешь у меня моего джедая.  
Ты... Ты лучше останешься сама, теперь, когда твоя Сила вновь ожила, ты станешь хорошим подспорьем... Да и ротик у тебя красивый, девочка. Я прямо вижу, как ты становишься передо мной на колени и...  
Ты... ЧТО???  
Скрылась, исчезла, как ты посмела?  
Привезти сюда этих тварей... Этих мерзких существ, которых понатащил в галактику Траун?  
Я убью тебя...  
Да, и Трауна надо будет убить тоже.

 

**ЙОМАРК, ГОРЫ**   
**_МАРА:_ **

Сначала мы со Скайуокером поговорим, а потом, если будет артачиться...  
А, с-с-ситх!  
 _К'Баот, не я первая начала швыряться камнями..!_  
Но я привыкла брать то, что мне нужно, а мне сейчас позарез нужен Скайуокер и его Сила. Нужен так, что... страшно даже подумать, что было бы, не останови меня Каррде на Миркре.  
 _Я тебя урою, старый идиот!_  
...А ученика твоего пинками в лодку загоню, если потребуется.

Только от лодки мало что осталось при посадке. И, слава Силе, хоть йсаламири жива. Не окочурилась бы зверюга раньше времени...  
\- Фью-у?  
\- Фип!!! – ситх, напугать ухитрился, железка... - Млин, это ты, как тебя там? АрТам? АрТут??   
\- Фьюууу...  
\- АрТу? Как там твой хозяин?  
\- Бип-пи-и-ип...  
\- Что он сейчас просто пи-и-ип, я не сомневаюсь. Но если ты меня не подымешь на эту скалу, пи-и-ип ему будет действительно полный!  
 _Выноси, родной, давай, кто тебя только создал, такую вредину, пусть Сила будет к нему добра..._  
\- Эй, поосторожней там!  
\- Бип-тюууу...  
Везет Скайуокеру на металлолом, ничего не скажешь.

Теперь, Мара, сосредоточься, отдышись. Расправь плечи, пригладь волосы. Походочку, улыбочку, позу - все как учили, кто его знает, этого старика? - ну и дед... Мда, тяжелый случай. Похоже, походочка тут не поможет: только электрошок и принудительная баня с поркой каждые два часа.

Смотри-ка, Скайуокер! Сам вышел. Бледный, почти зеленый. Наверное, сумасшедший дед не мозги чистит - откуда они у этого парня? Он, пожалуй, из своих учеников кровь по ночам сосет...  
 _О чем это я? Йсаламири!_  
Да-а-а, Скайуокер. Похоже, тебе лучше со мной к Трауну, спасать Когтя, чем оставаться со своим ненормальным. Что ж тут такое творилось, если _ты_ \- так рад видеть _меня_?!  
Впрочем, неважно что. В любом случае, ты теперь мой. Пока, до поры до времени. То, что ты привык оставлять врагов за спиной - твоя проблема, все даже к лучшему. Вытащим Когтя - и если не я, так этот дед тебя точно доконает. Хотя, если не прикончить его, он может доконать и меня, так что... ситхов джедай!  
Терпи, Мара, этот парень тебе еще нужен...

* * *

**СИСТЕМА ВИСТРИЛ / ИЗР "ХИМЕРА"**   
**_МАРА:_ **

А он хорошо управляется с мечом, этот Скайуокер. И идеи неплохие предложил, когда дошло до планирования операции. С ним вообще приятно работать... Я могла бы сделать из него профессионала, а он мог бы помочь мне натренироваться в использовании Силы - но времени нет, нам бы успеть, пока Траун не начал ломать Каррде, иначе вытаскивать с «Химеры» будет некого.  
Больше всего я боюсь, что мы уже опоздали. Что Гранд Адмирал успел придумать что-то новое и особо страшное по части психоломки - тем более что он в последнее время творит _такое_...  
Чего стоит только эта его игра с К'Баотом! Удобно, конечно, иметь при себе человека, владеющего Силой, но если сравнить К'Баота и Императора...  
Мой Император использовал власть Силы _совсем_ не так.

...А как я сама использую эту власть - и тех, кто мне нужен?  
 _Что нужно мне?_  
Я не знаю...  
Я знаю только одно - что мне действительно нужно будет сделать после того, как мы вытащим Когтя.  
 _И тогда... наверное, тогда Император даст мне отставку и свое благословение. Пусть даже посмертно, но пока он снится мне, он почти что живой._

Так, это все - потом. Соберись, девочка, нацепи на лицо улыбку, и шуруй за Скайуокером - парень-то ушлый, недоглядишь, так он и без тебя, один со всем справится - спасет твоего Каррде, и поминай, как звали.

* * *

**ИЗР "ХИМЕРА"**

**_Тэлон:_**  
Дверь распахнулась и на пороге кто-то появился. Шевелиться не хотелось. Смотреть в сторону неожиданного гостя - тоже. Сколько их тут было, самых разных - я сбился со счета. Просто очередной мираж в моей пустыне. Стоит у двери, улыбается. Я улыбнулся в ответ. Получилось не очень...

**_Люк:_**  
Я вошел в камеру. Полумрак, фигура на узкой койке... Никакой реакции.  
\- Коготь?  
Он вяло повернулся, взглянул на меня - на редкость безразлично... Выдавил слабую улыбку.  
 _Коготь, что с тобой?_  
У меня была заготовлена отличная, на редкость удачная фразочка для приветствия. Похоже, теперь она шла явно не в кассу. Но...  
\- Может, теперь поспорим, удастся ли мне слинять с ИЗР?

**_Тэлон:_**  
У миража подозрительно настороженно блестели глаза. Бежать в компании собственного бреда - в этом есть что-то завораживающее. Я протянул руку - его рука оказалась теплой и сильной. Встал. Другой рукой оперся о стенку - чтобы не очень шатало.  
\- Куда идти?

**_Люк:_**  
Ну наконец-то... Сила, да он едва держится на ногах!  
Обнял, подхватил, позволил опереться на плечо - в кои-то веки удобно быть невысоким, ему не придется тянуться.  
\- За мной. Тут недалеко... Глаза я всем отведу.

**_Тэлон:_**  
Призрак мой непрошенный оказался весьма вежливым. Даже дверь камеры мне открыл. В какой-то момент меня шатнуло прямо на него и тут... знакомый запах ударил мне в ноздри, и хотя я сам, наверное, был не в лучшем состоянии, но все-таки...  
\- Люк, почему ты все время приходишь ко мне, словно только что из помойки вылез?

**_Люк:_**  
Я изумленно оглянулся на него... и обнаружил, что к плечу прилип кусок протухшей кожуры от палли, и Тэлон едва ли не в буквальном смысле уткнулся в него носом.  
Да, везет нам двоим на совпадения.  
Я рассмеялся от облегчения - все же хоть что-то осталось от прежнего Каррде:  
\- Сейчас узнаешь! - и повел его к мусоропроводу.

**_Тэлон:_**  
...Я все ломал голову, каким таким трюком он отведет глаза страже. Долго думать не пришлось - Скайуокер с торжествующим видом вынул заранее отодранный кусок... от крышки мусоропровода. Вот, млин, вам и древние тайны джедаев! А Люк ужом проскользнул в дырку и позвал:   
\- Спуститься сможешь? Или высоты боишься?  
У меня дрожало все - от коленок до пальцев. Но подыхать в камере не хотелось, и я на всякий случай поинтересовался:  
\- Веревки, как я понимаю, тут не предусмотрено?

**_Люк:_**  
\- Нет, веревки нету... - на него даже глядеть не требовалось, чтобы заметить ужасную неуверенность. Ситх, надо было придумать другой способ! Увы.  
\- Здесь ее просто негде закрепить, кроме как на решетке, прости... - чтобы не дать себе сдохнуть от внезапного приступа чувства вины (отчего так остро, что со мной?!), я торопливо полез вниз, освобождая место Когтю. - Но если ты соберешься падать, я тебя удержу, не волнуйся.

**_Тэлон:_**  
Он ловко спускался врастопырку, упираясь спиной и ногами в стенки. Я попробовал зависнуть так же. Получилось. Неуклюже полез вниз, чувствуя себя очень тяжелым и неловким. Если я грохнусь на него... костей не соберем мы оба. И тогда наш милый спор о том, можно ли убежать с ИЗР, можно будет считать проигранным. Да, спор... но почему Люк? Я мог ожидать кого угодно, даже Штурма с Натиском, но только не его!  
В какой-то момент мне показалось в темноте, что на самом деле я тут один, и впереди нет никого... В какой-то момент я в это поверил... Потом подумал, что лежу в камере и мне снится, что я бегу... Чуть не сорвался и рассадил пальцы обо что-то острое... Потом труба резко изогнулась, впереди замерцал тусклый красный свет и я свалился на кучу какой-то дряни прямо под ноги Скайуокеру.

**_Люк:_**  
Нервозность Каррде ощущалась аж физически. А еще страх, неуверенность и даже легкое недоумение - словно он даже не ждал, что за ним придут...  
А может, и не ждал.  
Тем приятнее ему будет увидеть Мару...  
Ага, добрались. Все же он сорвался... Но тут хотя бы невысоко.  
\- Все в порядке?

**_Тэлон:_**  
\- Да, - пропыхтел я, восстанавливая дыхание. Интересно, у него есть в наборе хоть одна таблетка энергетика? И как он попал в помойку? И когда будет рециркуляция?   
\- Что дальше по плану?

**_Люк:_**  
\- Дальше ждем, пока Мара опустит нас к выходу из отсека, - улыбнулся я, помогая Тэлону подняться. Оценил степень посерения лица и решил, что пора начинать его лечить - иначе Коготь просто не дойдет до челнока, даже если мы выберемся без осложнений. - А пока расслабься, ладно? - я осторожно развернул его к себе, коснулся ладонью его виска и замер сам, погружаясь в Силу...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Он аккуратно помог мне сесть и прижал свою ладонь к моей голове. Я смотрел на него: удивительно уверенный в себе, ловкий, спокойный... чересчур спокойный. В голове просветлело. Захотелось пить так, что пересохли губы и язык. Люк сидел рядом, полузакрыв глаза... Люк... я просто не знал, что сказать: "Это вправду ты? Почему ты? Где Мара?"  
И тут я сообразил:  
\- Это Мара все контролирует? Как?

**_Люк:_**  
Я не целитель... Мне не так легко помочь Каррде, а я уже сейчас понимаю, что ему еще хуже - намного хуже! - чем кажется, если смотреть одними глазами. По-настоящему я могу только погрузить его в транс - но сейчас для этого не время.  
Поэтому я просто делюсь энергией. Мне-то восстановить силы легко...  
А вот слияние разумов - уже побочный эффект. Не иначе, от К'Баота взялось умение...  
А у Когтя в душе много, очень много боли... Пытка..? Нет, даже...  
...Ситх побери!!!  
Сила, Коготь, ЧТО ЭТА КРАСНОГЛАЗАЯ ТВАРЬ С ТОБОЙ СДЕЛАЛА ?!  
Я почувствовал, что меня трясет, но этот контакт нельзя так просто обрывать - я _должен_ довести передачу энергии до конца, иначе полезный эффект не продлится долго...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Люк не ответил. Продолжал держать меня в полуобъятиях... Я понял, что еще немного, и засну рядом с ним... Встряхнулся, с удивлением обнаружил, что энергетика не надо, а вот свежей водички хорошо бы, и потряс его за плечо, пока он не утопал окончательно в свою Силу и не забыл, что мы, вообще-то, сидим в мусорке...

**_Люк:_**  
К внутренней дрожи присоединилась внешняя... А нет, это уже не я, это меня.  
\- Коготь, погоди, тебе только кажется, что ты уже в ажуре... - я ласково погладил его по щеке, успокаивая. - А через несколько минут ослабеешь снова, и придется начинать все сначала... Только я хочу, чтобы действовало подольше. Сейчас закончу, сейчас... Пожалуйста, потерпи.  
Последнее я добавил почти непроизвольно, заподозрив, что Каррде сейчас могут внушать отвращение любые прикосновения - но я, к сожалению, пока не умею работать без рук... Впрочем, осталось меньше минуты.

**_Тэлон:_**  
...Вовремя он проснулся. Стены стали раздвигаться, и мы вместе с прочим мусором посыпались вниз. Был момент паники, когда нас чуть не отнесло друг от друга, но тут уже он держал меня за руку, просто держал...  
Маленький мой ангел-хранитель... Кстати, а где чертовка?  
\- Люк, а где же все-таки Мара?

**_Люк:_**  
\- Снаружи... С-ситх! - дрянь под ногами шевелилась и уползала несколько более активно, чем мне бы хотелось - особенно если учесть, что перспектива вываляться в ней по уши на пару с Когтем меня не очень прельщала. - Дирижирует наше локальное мусоротрясение.

**_Тэлон:_**  
\- Та-ак... - я думал вслух. - Значит, ей известны обходные коды... Значит, в Империи она была кем-то важным. Важные люди выходят из состава командования исключительно вперед ногами... Остается либо шантаж, либо глупость. Сама, по доброй воле, сдать она меня не могла. Но как ты оказался тут?

**_Люк:_**  
Вот это мне уже куда больше нравится - Коготь становится похож на себя.  
\- Шантаж или что-то вроде - сам расспросишь. А я... Ну, я же тебе задолжал одну жизнь. Возвращаю.

 

**ГИПЕРПРОСТРАНСТВО НА ПУТИ ОТ ВИСТРИЛ К КОРУСЕНТУ / ТЫСЯЧЕЛЕТНИЙ СОКОЛ**   
**_КАРРДЕ:_ **

Я в самом деле был рад видеть Люка - таким уверенным и нахальным. Все-таки есть в нем что-то от Соло. Я-то боялся, что меня встретит весь из себя правильный джедай в Силе, а этот пацан зубоскалил с Марой и лихо дырявил своим резаком переборки «Химеры». Мне даже не верилось, что это из-за меня эти двое решились на такое приключение. И хотя, в принципе, я не совсем четко представлял себе, как и ради чего буду существовать дальше, но тут пришлось вспомнить старину Когтя - хотя бы ради того, чтобы ребята не зря старались.  
Конечно, весь их план незаметного побега провалился, как только мы вошли в лифт. Нас засекли, отрезали от транспорта, пришлось брать, что дают - а на резервной палубе стоял одинокий «Тысячелетний Сокол». Мара объяснила, что сестричка Скайуокера его бросила на орбите Эндора. Это любопытное известие придало мне сил, чтобы оторваться от преследования - старым трюком, который Кардас называл «прыжок из дюзы», а потом...  
Потом, то есть сейчас, я сидел над пультом управления «Сокола», мучительно соображая, куда мне теперь. Координаты Катана - из благодарности - Люку, деньги с основных счетов - Маре, а мне...   
Мне, в принципе, надо было хоть куда-нибудь, где я мог бы остаться один. Я не мог спать - мучали кошмары, не мог… не хотел оставаться с людьми вообще. Ни с кем, а тем более с Марой. А сознание того, что она в любой момент может... очутиться рядом, вызывало нервную дрожь.  
Ребята еще немного пошушукались где-то в общем зале, потом Люк заглянул в рубку и позвал меня:  
\- Тэлон? Отдохнуть хочешь?  
\- Не хочу, спасибо.  
\- А стоило бы. Мы тебе приготовили отличное место, даже прибрали бардак в капитанской каюте... Идем, идем, заодно подлечишься, ну давай, вставай, - он отклеился от косяка у входа в рубку, весь напряженный, улыбается, а глаза испуганные и какие-то чересчур уж встревоженные.   
\- Ну идем, спор ты мне проиграл, так что будь добр теперь выполнить мою просьбу, пойдем, ложись, расслабься, проснешься как новенький, вот так, голову сюда, Тэлон, ну мимо подушки не падай-то... - и вот так, без умолку болтая, он проводил меня в какой-то выгороженный закуток и уложил на койку. В принципе, мне было все равно, что тут, что там, без разницы... но едва коснувшись головой подушки, я провалился в серое ничто, так похожее на гиперпространство, и последняя мысль была о том, догадались ли ребята включить автопилот, и есть ли он у Соло вообще, потому что...

* * *

**ИЗР "ХИМЕРА"**   
**_РУК’Х:_ **

Он был здесь. Наш истинный Повелитель. Мне говорили, что он погиб, но вот его запах - ошибки быть не может.  
Четкий запах Повелителя в челноке, на котором прилетели к нам диверсанты, легкие следы по всему маршруту - я прошел за ним до камер и обратно, чуть не потерял след в мусоросборнике (уверен, для того они и спустились туда, ведь Повелителю отлично известно, как мы охотимся), вновь нашел и наконец отследил до последнего, кто видел нашего пленника и его спасателей – юношу-техника, испуганного так, как может напугать только Милорд.  
Чего я не нашел, так это самого Лорда Вейдера.  
Я понял не сразу, как может такое быть. Я представить себе не мог, что мы, ногри, охотились на кровь нашего истинного Повелителя. Нет, наоборот - что его родич может быть нашей целью.  
Скайуокер.  
Мой господин утверждает, что на «Химеру» приходил именно он. Юный свидетель тоже говорит о джедае. Записи тех немногих камер, в поле зрения которых попали трое, поднявшие такой переполох, не оставляют сомнений.  
Повелитель наш мертв, и надежда, пробудившаяся было в моем сердце, оказалась ложной.  
Но и ошибаться я не могу. Скайуокер – кровь от крови моего Лорда.  
И он вытащил пленника моего господина. Забрал его из камеры и увел через служебные палубы на тот самый корабль, который мы взяли на орбите Эндора - который _тоже_ пропитан запахом ногри и... и, наверное, самого Скайуокера?  
Хотя нет, там он слегка отличается, но это на самом деле не так важно.  
Куда важнее, что джедай пришел за контрабандистом, хотя после того, как мой господин, а затем и команда надругались над ним, я даже не знаю, на что он годен. И выживет ли? Но джедай пришел, потому что – я знаю это, я достаточно слышу, тенью следуя за господином – на нем кровный долг.  
А долг на нем с тех пор, как контрабандист помог ему спастись, когда солдаты господина были близки к тому, чтобы его поймать.  
Джедай-то знает, что такое честь! А Гранд Адмирал?  
Он осмелился послать нас – нас, вернейших слуг! – охотиться на наследника Повелителя.  
Я потому и не верил.  
Не мог. Но я слишком долго служу Гранд Адмиралу, чтобы полагать, будто он не знает, кого хотел убить. Я слишком много видел и слышал приказов, которые убедили меня – у господина действительно нет понятий о чести. Он делает то, что хочет, и добивается цели, не заботясь о средствах. И не ошибается - никогда.  
Да, я верю, что господину нет дела до нас и нашего долга.  
До Повелителя и его кровной родни – тоже, хотя и Милорд, и Гранд Адмирал служили одной Империи.  
Что ж, все это сильно отдает предательством – и я еще разберусь, в чем оно заключается. Но уже сейчас - мне это очень, очень не нравится.

* * *

**ГИПЕРПРОСТРАНСТВО / ТЫСЯЧЕЛЕТНИЙ СОКОЛ**

**_Мара:_**  
 _Император смотрел прямо на меня, его желтые глаза проникали в самую душу..._  
Я знала этот сон. Слишком хорошо знала - куда лучше, чем мне бы хотелось. Просторный зал, широкое окно за высоким креслом-троном, а вот из-за этих колонн сейчас выйдут Скайуокер и Вейдер, чтобы обрушить сверкающие клинки на моего Повелителя...  
 _Я не хочу. Не хочу - снова. Я не могу больше смотреть, как Вы умираете..._  
Император улыбнулся с неожиданной для тех, кто не знал его, теплотой.  
\- Девочка моя...

**_Люк:_**  
 _\- Мальчик мой..._  
Приторно-ласковый, тщательно прячущий склочные истеричные нотки, голос.   
Блуждающая улыбка, неопределенно-рассеянное выражение лица, на котором только похоть читается отчетливо...  
\- Иди ко мне, мальчик мой.  
 _К'Баот... Дотянулся? За полгалактики?!_  
Он был совсем близко, нависал надо мной, протянул руку - я почти чувствовал, как он касается моей щеки.  
Меня передернуло.  
 _Прочь!_

**_Мара:_**  
 _\- Иди ко мне, девочка моя._  
Я застыла на миг, не веря... А потом сорвалась с места, метнулась к нему. Не добежав пару шагов, рухнула на колени.  
\- Мой Повелитель...  
Он улыбнулся, гладя меня по голове одной рукой. А вторая... Вторая неторопливо задрала мантию, полезла в штаны...  
Я онемела.  
Несколько секунд потрясенно глядела, как морщинистая рука достает дряблый старческий член... Потом, не веря в действительность происходящего, подняла глаза.  
Императора передо мной больше не было. С ласковой, но такой омерзительно-самодовольной усмешкой на меня смотрел магистр К'Баот.  
\- Давай, возьми его...

**_Люк:_**  
 _Прочь!!!_  
Образ слегка поблек... Но не исчез, как мне бы хотелось.  
\- Не спорь с магистром джедаем, мой мальчик. Иди сюда, - я вновь отшатнулся, и фальшиво-доброжелательные нотки в его голосе мгновенно сменились злобными. - Делай, что тебе говорят!  
\- Нет!  
Новая попытка его оттолкнуть, на что спорим, смогу - я, если уж на то пошло, и сам джедай...  
\- Нет! Я джедай, как и...  
 _...как и мой отец до меня._  
Реальность - _чего?! если ЭТО реальность..._ \- поплыла. Сумасшедший магистр сделал шаг прочь. Смерил меня взглядом. Поднял руки.  
\- Что ж, если так... - лицо его, изборожденное морщинами, постепенно менялось, принимая иные, тоже слишком хорошо знакомые черты. - Ты умрешь.  
Со скрюченных пальцев сорвалась молния, ударила, ослепляя-обжигая отчаянной болью...  
 _Нет. Нет..._  
\- Не-е-ет!!!

**_Мара:_**  
\- Давай, возьми его...  
 _Что?! Что, как... Это что еще за такое?_  
Ярость и боль обмана хлестнули горячей волной, меня подбросило на ноги...  
И тут я проснулась.  
Пару секунд тупо сидела, глотая ртом воздух и вздрагивая от злости. Что за шуточки это такие, а? И кого, хотелось бы знать, мне за это благодарить?  
Откуда-то из-за стены раздался невнятно-истерический вопль.  
 _Мля!!!_  
Разом все поняв, я вскочила, вылетая из каюты. Так и есть - с противоположного конца коридора в раскрытом дверном проеме появился Скайуокер. Глаза безумные, сам полуголый...  
\- Ты-ы-ы! - членораздельная речь удалась мне не сразу, поначалу получилось издать только какой-то звериный вой. - Ты!!! Погань джедайская! Как ты посмел, сука?! Влезть в мои сны!  
\- Я???  
 _Он еще и морду невинную строит?! Убью!!!_  
Прыжком преодолела половину расстояния между нами, хотела достать бластер - а, ситх, кобура пуста - кулаки сами собой сжались...  
\- Не притворяйся мне тут удивленным! Какого ситха тебе... Как ты мог - подсунуть мне - вместо Повелителя - своего грязного магистра-извращенца?!  
Скайуокера перекосило.  
\- Я тебе? - заорал он. - Я?! Может, ты мне, а? - ярость в его глазах и голосе оказалась почище моей. Что ж, вот оно, истинное лицо джедая. - Всю жизнь я мечтал, да, твою драгоценную старую плесень лицезреть?!  
 _Убью._  
 _В два удара сердца: теперь - точно убью._  
Еще один прыжок, так, тут тесно, никуда он от меня не денется, достану...

**_Люк:_**  
Сила, вот я влип - похоже, мы с Марой перепутали свои кошмары...  
 _Ох и удар же у нее с правой! Ноги._  
Я не успел уйти в сторону, получил-таки пяткой - ладно хоть босой! - отлетел на метр, врезался головой в дверной проем, хлипкая загородка отъехала...  
 _У-уййй, куда ж тут падать!.._  
Когда из глаз перестали сыпаться искры, оказалось, что я рухнул прямиком к подножию койки, на которой спал в трансе Коготь.

**_Тэлон:_**  
Сквозь полудрему я услышал крики, поморщился... заболели виски, заныл затылок... Я открыл глаза и увидел... Люка, полулежащего у моей койки и разъяренную Мару в дверях.   
\- Так, и что тут происходит? - спросил я как можно строже, пытаясь при этом не гримасничать от резких накатов головной боли.

**_Люк:_**  
Я попытался хотя бы сесть... Сквозь звон в ушах расслышал строгий голос Каррде... Ситх, мы что, так фонили в Силе, что ухитрились его разбудить? Ему же еще рано, нельзя...  
 _Сила, о чем я думаю._  
Я встряхнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок... Мда. Зря я это - висок пронзила боль, накатило головокружение...  
Чтобы удержаться в сидячем положении, пришлось вцепиться в кровать, я ткнулся лбом Когтю в колено... 

**_Тэлон:_**  
Я поглядел на Люка: он судорожно глотал ртом воздух. Перевел взгляд на Мару - она надменно смотрела на потрепанного мальчишку.  
\- Мара, - попросил я как можно вежливей, - будь добра, дай мне возможность успокоить вас обоих. Для начала - закрой дверь.  
\- А простынку вам чистую не принести? - сыронизировала моя рыжуля.  
\- Нет. Простынки не надо. А вот вахта сейчас будет твоя - ни я, ни Люк не в состоянии отслеживать Сокол. Так что, милая, будь так любезна...  
Остаток моей фразы заглушил лязг многострадальной двери.

**_Люк:_**  
Грохот захлопываемой двери болью отдался где-то в глубине головы...  
Это что же, Мара меня так приложила? Да вроде я увернулся... почти... Нет, все-таки дело не в ней...  
Пара коротких вдохов-выдохов, несколько глубоких, чтобы прояснилось сознание... А, кажется, понял.  
\- Тэлон, ты прости, что мы так... Тебе пока еще рано просыпаться, ты должен отдыхать... Давай я попробую вернуть тебя в транс..?  
\- Тебя самого надо в транс, - отмахнулся Коготь. - Горюшко джедайское... Вот скажи мне - он попытался сесть, охнул, непроизвольно схватился за голову. - Чего вы опять с Марой не поделили? Вроде по лесу гуляли, меня выручали... Что сейчас?   
\- Вот именно - тебя выручали... - вспышка острой боли заставила меня судорожно вздохнуть, сильнее цепляясь за кровать... Что я говорю, было уже плевать. - А теперь выручили, и оказалось, что ты один, а нас - двое...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Ох уж эти детские обидки! То они не поделили Императора, теперь меня вот делить собрались... Или не так?  
Ну и где воин с блистающим мечом, который протащил меня по ИЗРу?  
Я крепко зажмурил глаза, потому что при каждом движении в висках словно сверло проворачивали, и протянул ему руку:  
\- Давай вставай. Покажи, как ты лечишься, а то мы так оба подохнем, и наша Мара останется не при делах.

**_Люк:_**  
\- Как-как, эле... - я автоматически ухватился за протянутую руку, чтобы встать, и тут до меня дошло. - Ситх побери, Коготь, не надо! Ляг немедленно, меня же твоими болячками плющит сейча... - в глазах окончательно потемнело...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Я охнул, глядя, как он зеленеет и отключается. Потом подумал, что Соло меня точно убьет. Потом понял, что я раньше сам себя убью, если это не сделает Мара - за нас обоих. Сил затащить его на койку у меня не было, поэтому я просто скинул с кровати вниз спальник, плед, подушки, уложил Люка поудобнее, подумал, что до аптечки только ползком и не стоит звать Мару... Лег рядом, обнял его, положил руку на лоб, закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Получилось не сразу - но он дышал ровно, и жилка на шее билась вполне ритмично. Я закрыл глаза и приготовился вырубиться - но там, в темноте, меня ждал Траун, а его я сейчас боялся...

**_Люк:_**  
 _  
Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу...  
Стоит ему оказаться вблизи от Когтя, и тот лишается мозгов - убить мало!  
Убить... Да... Надо уже что-то делать...  
ТЫ УБЬЕШЬ ЛЮКА СКАЙУОКЕРА !!!  
Убью, да...  
_  
Эй, с какой это радости?!  
 _  
...Все, что угодно, мой Повелитель.  
С наслаждением, особенно сейчас, когда он там, вдвоем с Каррде - моим Каррде! - Тэлон, я не прощу тебе, если...  
_  
...Какого ситха, а?  
Сквозь медленно светлеющую тьму пробивалось осознание, что это _не я_ задыхаюсь от ярости, тупо глядя на приборную панель...  
Я - сам я, кажется, висел на ремнях, с ужасом ожидая новой вспышки боли в исколотом бедре, головокружения и медленно накатывающего вожделения - безумного, _чужого_ \- зная, что вскоре оно заставит меня стонать и тянуться к синекожему существу, и выгибаться бесстыдно в ожидании ласки, которой все равно не последует, и раскидываться, отдаваться толпе этих грубых, жадно-голодных солдат...  
 _Нет, это тоже не я!_  
Сила, да где же я сам...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Я тихонько лежал рядом и про себя буквально молился всем известным мне богам, чтобы парень пришел в себя. Список был длинный - где-то на середине я начал засыпать. Но там, в глубине, опять щелкнула вспышка... и я разозлился на себя, и на свою слабость, и на то, что за мной пошли двое хороших ребят. Хочу спать... не могу спать... опять закружилась голова. Люк застонал... я хотел погладить его - и почему-то отдернул руку.   
_Ну, что же ты, Коготь? Это же Люк!.._  
Нет... не могу...  
И я тихо лежал с открытыми глазами. Что-то защекотало кожу на виске: кажется, из глаз у меня текли слезы. Я знал, что такое бывает, но не думал, что так будет со мной.

**_Люк:_**  
 _Где я..? То есть - кто я..?_  
Сознание медленно возвращалось, в какой-то момент мелькнула мысль, что сейчас надо еще спросить "зачем я?" и иллюзия morning after времен моей службы в Разбойном Эскадроне будет полной...  
Зато видения, кажется, отправились, откуда пришли.  
Я медленно повернул голову. Рядом лежал Каррде, уткнувшись мне в плечо лицом.  
...На полу?!  
\- Тэлон, вернись на койку! - потребовал я - раньше, чем успел удивиться или попытаться понять, что произошло...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Ну слава звездам, он очухался... И сразу начал командовать. Я разозлился, честно. Сил послать его подальше не было, но на короткие фразы запала вполне хватило:  
\- Оставь меня в покое! Отсюда падать... невысоко.  
\- Точно? - переспросил растерянно Люк, - Тебе же жестко...  
\- Точнее некуда. Отстань, я сам справлюсь. Только вколи мне обезболивающее...  
Помолчал, собрался с силами.  
\- И себе оставь, пригодится. И Маре.  
Теперь все. Я ждал, что он уйдет и оставит меня наедине с кошмарами. Я выберусь, я знаю. Я только не знаю, как. И меня беспокоило то, что он видит меня таким слабым. Потому что... пусть он уйдет!

**_Люк:_**  
\- Ну уж нет, Мара пусть сама... - я осекся, вновь обнаружив, что отвечаю быстрее, чем разбираю смысл сказанного. Вздохнул. Сказал - ровно и спокойно:  
\- Тэлон, тебе не нужно сейчас обезболивающее. Достаточно вернуться в транс, и через пару часов ты будешь здоров. А нам с Марой оно не требуется вовсе - я приду в себя одновременно с тобой, она - с моей смертью.  
Потом наконец взглянул на него - я чувствовал, что он не хочет встречаться со мной взглядом, но отвратительная слабость - душевная, кажется, не телесная - лишала меня воли. Хотелось прижаться, уткнуться, заплакать - неважно, к кому, куда и о чем...  
Отвратительное ощущение. И не мое, кстати, на самом деле - это Тэлону плохо, а я лишь ощущаю на своей шкуре откат... Но это неважно, я давно научился оборачивать подобные порывы на пользу себе - поэтому сейчас робко, умоляюще заглянул Когтю в глаза.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался тот, - Лечи по-своему.  
 _Ну хвала Силе!_  
Уговаривать его у меня сейчас не хватило бы сил...  
Я все-таки сел, повернулся к нему, собираясь начать усыплять, и тут сообразил, что на полу нам обоим все же не место.  
\- Конечно, Тэлон. Только давай ты все-таки снова ляжешь на кровать? Не хотелось бы поднимать туда твое спящее тело.  
\- Ни за что! Если ты опять грохнешься в обморок, я тебя точно не подниму. Пол теплый, и широкий к тому же.   
Я невольно улыбнулся.  
\- А меня поднимать и не надо - я здоровый, сам полежу, сколько надо, и встану. Наверное... - тут мой героический порыв спасать любимого (эээ?!) испарился так же внезапно, как и возник несколькими минутами назад, и я вновь покорно растянулся рядом с Когтем. - Впрочем, как хочешь...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Я фыркнул. Лежат на полу рядышком два идиота - один пришибленный, другой заебанный, и страдают о высоком - то есть о кровати. Ну ладно, вот он я, вот Люк под боком - чего еще надо?  
\- Люк? Знаешь, ты не джедайствуй, я все равно не пойму. Ты просто побудь рядом. - попросил я, закрыл глаза и опять приготовился к появлению Трауна. Но адмирал опаздывал на эту бредовую встречу. Вместо него меня накрыли чем-то пушистым и легко-легко поцеловали в закрытые веки. Я улыбнулся. Пришла желанная темнота, такая же легкая и теплая, как плед, под которым я пригрелся, и каждая клеточка блаженствовала и расслаблялась... Пришла усталость - наконец-то! - и смутное желание, что чего-то мне недостает для совсем законченного ощущения счастья.

 

**ГИПЕРПРОСТРАНСТВО / ТЫСЯЧЕЛЕТНИЙ СОКОЛ**   
**_ЛЮК:_ **

\- Ты спи. Спи... А когда проснешься, все с тобой будет в порядке, - пробормотал я, нечаянно прочитав его мысли после того, как уполз за ним следом в легкий полутранс - снимать последствия несанкционированной побудки, оценивать эффект прошлого лечения, направлять нынешнее... и заодно с удовольствием ощущать, как становится отчетливо легче мне самому - да-а, Коготь, не столько Мара меня приложила, сколько ты сам...  
Наконец моя работа была закончена. Теперь Коготь мирно спал, так что я поднялся, переложил его на кровать, пару минут полюбовался своим спящим красавцем... В общем, я уже мог уходить.  
Ага, и сменить Мару в рубке - всю жизнь мечтал объясняться с дикой фелинкс...  
Я поежился, секунду поколебался - увы, приступа героизма, который заставил бы меня выйти навстречу неизвестности, так и не случилось - и решительно плюхнулся на пол рядом с койкой.  
В конце концов, я могу посидеть-подумать и здесь.

А подумать было о чем. Нас тут трое любящих/ненавидящих (нужное подчеркнуть) друг друга людей с основательно травмированной психикой, запертых в замкнутом помещении - и чем это чревато, мы все успели убедиться не далее как полчаса назад.

Во-первых, Мара. Замечательная девушка, если бы не приступы маниакального желания меня убить - спасибо, Ваше Величество, удружили напоследок! - и не ее связь с Каррде. Точнее, если бы не _моя_ вообще-то вовсе не "связь" с ним, из-за которой у Мары есть все поводы ревновать.  
Что ж... С Марой все не так плохо. Вторая проблема решается простым разговором - в конце концов, у нас с Когтем никогда не будет чего-то серьезного, и она отлично это понимает. Первая же... Нууу... Тоже решается. Я ведь ни разу не сделал ей ничего плохого с момента нашего знакомства - в отличие от, к примеру, Гранд Адмирала. Так что умом она может ненавидеть кого угодно, только не меня. А что до посмертного приказа Императора... Что-то подсказывает мне, что ей еще представится возможность меня убить - и я еще сам же буду ей за это благодарен...  
 _Мда._  
Я раскрылся Силе, переводя глубокую задумчивость в легкий транс. Да... Точно, она меня убьет. А потом я...  
Что я сделаю (или _мы_ сделаем?), я не разобрал, но достаточно было понять, что оно у меня все-таки будет, это "потом". А если я не понимаю, как такое возможно... В первый раз, что ли?  
Ладно, с Марой все ясно. Идем дальше.

Во-вторых, я сам. Тоже травмированный. Только К'Баотом.  
Не проблема вообще. Неприятно это было, но я быстро забываю плохое. Бредово-эротические кошмары, равно как и еще более жуткие воспоминания о виде магистра в реальности, постепенно поблекнут, и скоро я буду лишь пожимать плечами, вспоминая эту историю.  
Так что со мной все хорошо.  
Хотя... Слишком сильно мне отдаются фанаберии Мары и Тэлона - мы связаны в Силе, все трое, и потому сцепились крышами...  
Решение - закрыться и усилить контроль. Мне вовсе не обязательно сходить с ума, когда плющит кого-то из них... И чувствовать чужую боль или падать в какие-то дурацкие обмороки из-за этих двоих - тоже.  
Что ж, от себя самого особых неприятностей можно не ожидать...

Что ж, а теперь Каррде, моя главная головная боль.  
 _Что они с тобой сделали, Коготь..._  
Он хорошо держится - видимо, выучка сказывается. Не рыдает в подушку и не закатывает истерик. Мне даже самому иногда кажется, что достаточно долечить его изрядно потасканное-растерзанное тело, дать отдохнуть, откормить - и все будет в порядке...  
Но уже ясно, что это не так. Траун основательно его надломил... Чудо еще, что не сломал окончательно.  
Я достаточно успел увидеть - наркотики, легкое адмиральское садо-мазо... рота изголодавшихся по сексу штурмовиков.  
А Тэлон не привык, когда имеют - его. Он из тех, кто берет, и я даже не знаю, случалось ли ему за всю его долгую жизнь отдаваться. Вряд ли... Ой, вряд ли.  
Как тут можно помочь?  
Это ведь надо с детства привыкнуть и научиться - доверять чужой воле, наслаждаться мнимой (а порой и реальной, хотя это сложнее намного) беспомощностью, отдавать власть над собой и все время помнить, что на самом деле ты ее - _получаешь_...  
И все равно, стать жертвой насилия безумно унизительно.  
Быть ею регулярно и все равно отдаваться со страстью, с готовностью - даже если это лишь результат действия препаратов - я даже не знаю, как назвать.  
Хотя... Я бы выдержал. Я бы даже научился получать удовольствие...  
Как, впрочем, и любая блядь.  
...А что, если убедить Когтя, что шлюхой быть не так плохо? Что блядство заканчивается в тот момент, когда встаешь и надеваешь штаны?  
 _Мда._  
Пожалуй, проще дать почувствовать, что блядство _уже_ закончилось - раз и навсегда.  
Да. Именно.  
Но тут мне не обойтись без помощи Мары.

* * *

**ГИПЕРПРОСТРАНСТВО / ТЫСЯЧЕЛЕТНИЙ СОКОЛ**

**_Мара:_**  
Взять себя в руки! Немедленно... _И в рожу самодовольную - когтями!_  
Он. Меня. Выставил. За дверь.   
Вот так вот - сходи, девочка в рубку, посмотри за кораблем, пока я тут... с этим... А этот - совсем не против. Блядь!  
Три раза блядь - с какой готовностью улегся прямо перед койкой... Думать не буду. Хотя я, кажется, промазала немножко. Дала бы посильнее - улетел бы прямо на... На Когтя он и улетел...   
Взять себя в руки.... До Корусента. Там, слава Силе, Люк уйдет и я останусь с Когтем.  
Ах, Коготь... ну кто ж знал, что ты так западаешь на мальчиков? Хотя на данного конкретного мальчика трудно б не запасть - я же...  
 _НЕТ!_  
Ситхово отродье! Сыночек от папеньки... Хотя маманька была, видно, ничего... потому что...  
 _СТОП!_  
Я дала слово Повелителю.  
Я его убью, точно.  
У меня, Сила Великая - повод есть, личный... Тэлон...  
Ах, Каррде, ты мне действительно нравишься... Наивный ты - веришь своим отморозкам... А ведь никто за тобой не пошел - только я. И Скайуокера с Йомарка вытащила тоже я. И сейчас, вот в эту самую долбаную минуту я веду этот самый долбаный корабль... А Люк там с тобой - но не я!!! А я в рубке...  
Эх, мало я его приложила. Надо было вырубить, оттащить в сторонку и...   
И что???  
 _Здравствуй, Коготь, как дела? На Корусент не летим - Скайуокера потеряли..._  
ДОЛГО ОНИ ТАМ БУДУТ ВАЛЯТЬСЯ, СИТХОВЫ ДЕТИ?!  
Убью. Обоих...

**_Люк:_**  
Я шел к Маре. Честно говоря, моя уверенность в том, что это действительно необходимо, слабела с каждым шагом - от рубки, где она сидела, волнами исходила ненависть...  
 _Скайуокер, а ты, часом, не идиот?_ Заходить туда сейчас...  
А придется! Хотя...  
Подумав, я осторожно поскребся в дверь.  
\- Мара, к тебе можно?  
\- Смотрите-ка, кто проснулся! Выспался?   
\- Я не спал. - хвала Силе, она хотя бы выстрелом меня не встретила! - Я думал...

**_Мара:_**  
\- И что, понравилось? - он хочет мне что-то сказать или мне это кажется? Нет, похоже он чем-то всерьез озабочен... не приведи Сила, случилось.... - Что с Каррде?  
\- А вот о нем мне и надо с тобой поговорить. Можно, я войду? Не застрелишь?  
\- Обязательно застрелю - если будешь мямлить в дверях. 

**_Люк:_**  
...Что ж, думаю, это можно считать приглашением войти.  
\- У Каррде проблемы, Мара. - сообщил я, садясь в кресло Чубакки - с ногами, свернувшись клубком, чтобы показаться маленьким и безопасным. - Ты же понимаешь, что на Химере его ломали...  
Мара насторожилась:  
\- Процедура была... нестандартной?  
Я замялся. Млин, не могу же я открытым текстом ей все сказать? Коготь мне этого никогда не простит.  
\- Ну-у... Я, конечно, не знаю, какие процедуры приняты в Империи... Особенно теперь, при Трауне. Но стандартную ломку он, думаю, перенес бы без особых потерь...   
\- Скайуокер, не томи.   
\- Процедура была та еще.  
Мне не показалось - я действительно услышал отчетливый скрип зубов.  
\- Психика?  
\- Именно. Физически я его, можно считать, уже привел в норму - проснуться должен здоровым, а вот вернуть ему уверенность в себе... - я посмотрел ей в глаза. - Мне нужна твоя помощь, Мара.

**_Мара:_**  
Я подумала, что боялась не зря: хуже Трауна мог быть только Вейдер, а мой Повелитель превосходил их обоих. А этот... уютненько сидит в кресле и рассуждает...  
Надо успокоиться, хотя бы ради Тэлона. В конце концов, меня этому учили.   
Вдохнуть, медленно выдохнуть.  
 _Он нужен мне живым. - Уже не нужен! - Его надо убить! - Это всегда успеется..._  
Надо же! Получилось.  
\- Что-то необратимое?  
 _И что же ты от меня хочешь, мастер реабилитаций?_

**_Люк:_**  
Вот у нее вопросы... Я вздохнул.  
\- Надеюсь, нет. Но... Знаешь, мне сложно говорить об этом с тобой - ты его женщина...   
В общем, Траун неплохо постарался, пытаясь внушить Когтю отвращение к себе и, пожалуй, окружающим.

**_Мара:_**  
Я похолодела. О методике чисса ходили разные слухи, я лично видела одного ботана, с которым поработал Траун - тряпка для вытирания ног - вот во что превратился несчастный после экспериментов Гранд-Адмирала.  
\- Давай, Скайуокер, говори начистоту, - мне очень, просто _очень_ не хватало бластера, чтобы придать этому зануде немного решительности. - Что конкретно и реально ты предлагаешь сделать для Когтя? Только не говори, что _тебе_ надо будет...  
И тут я подумала, что даже если он скажет, что ему надо будет провести время с Когтем, я пойду и на это, потому что...  
Нет. Без причин. Просто для того, чтобы услышать от Когтя прежнее, долюковской эпохи, ласковое словечко "Рыжуля".

**_Люк:_**  
Я почувствовал, что краснею. Но одновременно ощутил и немалое облегчение - "только не говори мне" обычно значит, что уже есть как минимум половина согласия...  
\- Нам обоим, Мара. Я примерно знаю, какого эффекта надо постараться достичь, знаю, как это делается - вот только ты согласишься делать то, что я попрошу, не спрашивая, зачем? - я высказался и тут же подумал, что сам точно бы не согласился. Довериться типу, которого ненавидишь, да еще в таком щекотливом деле... 

**_Мара:_**  
Ситх! Ситха с два! Да чтобы я? С ним??? И с Каррде... Да, похоже он предлагает именно так - и с Каррде... Зарделся, как маков цвет. Я не поняла - он что, еще краснеть не разучился? Дела...  
\- А ты не много на себя берешь? - спросила я как можно непринужденнее, хотя сердце у меня ушло куда-то... Ну, в общем, мне было не по себе. Конечно, я его голым видела, и с двумя мужиками трахаться - тоже не новость... Но Скайуокер... И Коготь... _Мой Коготь, между прочим!_ А если?.. Тогда мне опять некуда будет идти. И не к кому...  
Еще одна мысль мелькнула у меня в голове - он просто издевается. Сидит себе и издевается... И не успела я подумать, как рука непроизвольно отвесила Люку хар-р-рошую плюху, как я отвешивала посетителям, когда работала в кантине.

**_Люк:_**  
...Оххх!!! Я, кажется, понял... У нее просто _нет_ с собой бластера. Если бы был - лежать бы моей тушке сейчас на полу...  
Млин, а больно-то как!  
Но отступать уже было некуда.  
\- Много. Очень... - простонал я, с трудом выпрямляясь. - Но Мара, я правда уверен, что в одиночку мне не справиться... - так, а сейчас меня, кажется, растерзают голыми руками... - И не надо меня бить, я сейчас все объясню! Я... я имею в виду не нам втроем, а тебе с Когтем и мне с Когтем - по отдельности! Просто особым способом...   
\- Поясни?   
Так, голос на градусе жидкого азота, зато хоть руки сложены так, что сходу не врежет. Разве что ногой.  
 _Мда._  
Умею я себя успокаивать, ничего не скажешь. А как насчет успокоить Мару?  
\- Нам надо убедить его, что это отменное удовольствие - отдаваться ему. - сказал я. - Не заниматься любовью с ним, а именно отдаваться. Подчиняться. Совсем - как рабыни, как шлюхи... Понимаешь? - судя по глазам, ничего она не понимала. Или просто не могла взять в толк, какого хрена я выдумал такое. - Полное подчинение в постели, что бы ему в голову ни взбрело. И плюс полное "ничего не было" во всем остальном... Так надо, уверяю тебя.

**_Мара:_**  
 _Да что же это за?!... Он нужен мне живым! По возможности... Пока что он мне просто - нужен. На этом и сосредоточимся._   
В конце концов, разве не с Тэлоном мы снимали мальчиков на веселые потрахушки? Чем же этот... от них отличается? Ладно, раз он считает, что это нужно, а он, похоже, знает, о чем говорит - проверка реакции будет вполне в духе Когтя...  
\- Очень интересно. Раздевайся. Я посмотрю, как ты будешь это делать - отдаваться, как шлюха. Заодно поучусь... у мастера.

**_Люк:_**  
Я поперхнулся, изумленно уставился на нее. Да-а, хороша девочка - такие идейки.  
\- Ну-ну. Посмотреть-то ты посмотришь, только сама-то научишься, а? Ты ж из тех, кто берет - и сейчас я в этом дополнительно убеждаюсь... - тут я пожал плечами. - Впрочем, если таково твое условие - я согласен. Мне не жалко, а Когтю поможем...  
Тут я понял, что и впрямь стал мастером в нелегком искусстве блядства - согласился и не заметил.  
А она просто молча подошла к двери и заперла ее на ключ.  
Мда. Что ж, если так...  
Я начал неторопливо расстегивать рубашку.  
\- А сама не хочешь? Раздеть меня, а? Ты ж меня вроде как берешь и имеешь - ну так давай с самого начала...   
\- Ты сказал, что учишь выполнять ЛЮБОЕ желание - подчеркнула Мара, удобно усаживаясь в кресле - ну так вперед!  
\- Не учу, а показываю на примере, - ответил я не без удовольствия. - Учат немного не так.  
Я подмигнул, скидывая с себя одну за другой шмотки. Потом ухмыльнулся.  
\- Как мне встать?

**_Мара:_**  
Красивый мальчик... в самый раз... Теперь я начала ценить выбор Каррде - гибкий, стройный, мускулистый... Да, в самый раз. Я подошла к нему. У него в глазах прыгали бесенята - это немножко раздражало... но и заводило тоже.   
\- Поцелуй меня, - сухо попросила, почти приказала.

**_Люк:_**  
Ого, какие мы...  
Я подчинился, начиная получать от этой игры не только интеллектуальное удовольствие. Подошел, положил руки на плечи, поцеловал робко, вопросительно - так, как целовал бы мужчину, которого хочу соблазнить, но немного боюсь. Единственное, что мешало - Мара все же была ощутимо ниже меня. А я ведь привык запрокидывать голову, глядеть снизу вверх, демонстрируя ясные голубые глаза, ощущать сильные руки на талии...  
Пришлось вновь коснуться ее губ своими, забивая непрошенную усмешку - ох, зря ты, красотка, решила со мной поиграть... У меня-то опыта поболее будет... 

**_Мара:_**  
Я крепко взяла его за задницу, оценила - сильная. Выносливый... мелькнуло в голове, и я начала его лапать, не гладить, а именно лапать, жестко, как брала бы мальчика в захолустном борделе... Он прогибался и плавился у меня под руками... Теперь бедрами - какого он замечательно подходящего роста, прелесть! - бедрами тереться о пах, пока не встанет гордо и твердо.  
\- А теперь раздень меня...

**_Люк:_**  
Я попросту рухнул перед ней на колени - ситх, эта женщина умела потребовать своего! - взялся за пряжку ремня, расстегивал его медленно, гладя стройное тело, вытянул аккуратно ремень из петель комбинезона, вместо того, чтобы сразу начать расстегивать молнию - она завела меня, жестко и быстро, и теперь я твердо намеревался заводить ее саму, с изощренным сладким садизмом добиваться, чтобы у нее тоже встало... то, чего нет, ага, но кто просил показать, как отдаются _мужчине_?  
Ластился, терся, как фелинкс, головой о ее грудь, живот... Наконец дотянулся до застежки на горле, потянул ее вниз до самого конца...  
Теперь полагалось вынуть и отсосать - мда, тут придется вспомнить иную науку - и я позволил своим рукам скользнуть под комбинезон, гладя ее нежное тело.  
\- Мара...

**_Мара:_**  
Руки мои легли на его мягкие, шелковистые волосы, и я только что не замурлыкала под его чуткими пальцами, уже нежнее ласкала бедра, задницу, стоячий крепкий хуй... балдела от тихих, сдавленных стонов... в какой-то момент поняла, что это же я... это я так жалобно...  
\- Люк... еще... да-а-а-а! ...сядь в кресло...

**_Люк:_**  
Я спрятал усмешку, сел, потянул ее к себе... Стащил наконец ее ситхов комбинезон - что за кретин придумал такую одежду? - а сам гладил, гладил ее, от шеи до задницы, заставив нависать надо мной, потом потянул на себя, насадил...  
Нежно покусывая, тихо шепнул разомлевшей красавице в ушко:  
\- Ну что, кто кого берет, а?

**_Мара:_**  
И если вот так крепко обхватить эти стройные бедра ногами, то я удержусь... сесть глубоко на член и сжимать его... обнять внутри... губы в губы, стереть усмешку, лукавые глаза... ох, чересчур лукавые... у Тэлона были не такие яркие, но влюбленные, и толчками, то быстро, то медленно, чтобы держался за мои бедра и не выпускал... Тэлон всегда сам задавал ритм, он больше всего любил эту позу, а Люк только смотрит насмешливо... и ах... горячим ртом накрывает соски... быстрее... еще быстрее и жестче... обхватила руками за шею, всем телом прижалась... всем телом, пока горячая судорога не скрутила все внутри...

**_Люк:_**  
Что ж, все-таки справилась, поимела сама - а я уж собирался читать ей потом лекцию о соблюдении заданной роли...  
Только теперь я не отпущу ее, хотя вот она, сладкая дрожь - девочка взяла свое, со своей скоростью, ну а я слишком занят игрой, чтобы...  
Нет, ты не слезешь! - впиться пальцами в бедра, губами прижаться с изгибу шеи, получить, воспринять каждую тончайшую нотку, удары ее сердца, судорогу снаружи и внутри... Резко вбить самому, впиться пальцами, да, да, вот оно...  
 _А вот теперь можно отпускать._  
Я молча смотрел, как она спрыгнула с меня и начала торопливо натягивать одежду. Да, все бы хорошо, а вот концовочку красотка не вытянула - вид растерянный и даже слегка испуганный, совсем не то, что надо - ни ведущему, ни ведомому...  
Тут я душераздирающе зевнул - странно, я не из тех, кто любит отвернуться к стенке и немедленно захрапеть - и наконец заговорил:  
\- Ну что, думаю, уже можно подводить итоги?  
\- Давай... только не засни в процессе!  
А вот теперь Мара похожа на себя - сейчас посоревнуемся, кто лучше умеет язвить. Я зевнул вновь - исключительно чтобы доставить ей удовольствие - и ответил:  
\- А ты меня пни, если засну. - после чего заговорил серьезно. - Во-первых, изначальный выбор ролей. Неверен. Я люблю и умею быть снизу, но именно по отношению к мужчине. С женщиной - сама видишь, получается эмоциональный балаган. Это раз. Но учиться подчинению тут полагалось не мне - это два.  
Так что тебе следовало сразу потребовать, чтобы я тебя _взял_ \- уж прости, если этой идеей я ущемляю твою женскую гордость. Во-вторых, сам процесс - мне показалось или ты в какой-то момент готова была уступить мне власть? Если да - вообще-то, это очень хорошо, но надо бы получше помнить, чего ты добиваешься с помощью секса - это первое правило шлюхи: не забывать, что ты на работе. Точнее, тело должно забыть, но разум... разум надо контролировать четче.  
Я сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, подумал, не стоит ли одеться - а то сижу тут, речь толкаю - потом решил плюнуть на такую мелочь и продолжил:  
\- В-третьих, если ты всегда ведешь себя с Когтем так, как со мной сейчас, то тебя к нему на бластерный выстрел нельзя подпускать - брать и иметь мужчину с подорванной верой в себя... Так ты лишь закончишь то, что Траун начал.  
Я говорил намеренно жестко, полагая, что эта женщина куда лучше поймет такой стиль. И даже если я сейчас получу между глаз... Впрочем, на этот раз буду отбиваться - как ни жаль, Мару надо обламывать, чтобы к Тэлону она пришла уже ласковой и покорной.  
А еще я хочу, чтобы она как можно быстрее поняла, что происшедшее было всего лишь сексом - потому если девочка вздумает терзаться совестью или еще чем-то, мне придется приводить в порядок уже двух людей с расстроенными нервами... 

**_Мара:_**  
\- Ну что же, - я посмотрела на Люка, который вальяжно развалился в кресле. - Будем считать, что ты прав.   
Я подошла к двери и открыла ее - широко, настежь. Стало легче. Вдохнула глубоко, выдохнула:  
\- Спасибо за науку, Люк - теперь я действительно чувствую себя шлюхой... И вот еще что: твоя вахта - два часа, если что, я у себя.  
И быстро ушла. Надо было срочно подумать, потому что голова отключилась в какой-то момент - я догадываюсь, в какой! - и да, этот Скайуокер действительно сущая блядь... не заметила, как... впрочем, все давно уже к тому шло, с момента той помывки на Миркре, и теперь я...  
Теперь я расшиблась об этого мальчика, как о стенку.  
Он не сходит с ума в процессе, он действительно _все контролирует._ Не-е-ет, это не потаскушка, привыкшая брать мордашкой, везением и умением подкладываться под... он мужчина, умный, опасный и умелый - и я его недооценила.  
Хорошо! Хорошо трахается, и хорошо, что я поняла все вовремя. Не забывай об этом, если хочешь добиться успеха в том деле, которое тебе предстоит. Да, мы вытянем Когтя, мне это самой нужно, а потом... потом посмотрим.  
Только посмотрим на что? Он ведь действительно меня натянул, если хорошенько разобраться - натянул, как девчонку. И я сама ему это предложила! Вот ведь стервец!  
Стыдно, дорогая... никогда я не ложилась в постель ради дела - и сразу же напоролась на профессионала.   
_Ты убьешь Люка Скайуокера!_  
А как же! А сейчас отвали... те, будьте так любезны! Конечно, убью - есть за что. Но пока пойду проведаю Каррде - он спит - и сменю Люка. Автопилот - вещь хорошая, но про надежность гипердрайвов на «Соколе» только ленивый анекдотов не рассказывает.

* * *

**ГИПЕРПРОСТРАНСТВО / ТЫСЯЧЕЛЕТНИЙ СОКОЛ**   
**_ТЭЛОН:_ **

Я проснулся, чувствуя себя - в первый раз - удивительно хорошо отдохнувшим. Голова была ясная, и я сразу стал думать о том, что делать дальше. Безумно, просто зверски, захотелось есть. Я разводил концентрат, бодяжил соусы, чтобы все было съедобно, накрывал на троих на столике для дежарика в кают-компании, а сам размышлял о том, как теперь быть с ребятами: тот Коготь, которого они оба знали и любили, остался на Химере. Не то, чтобы я чувствовал себя совсем уж потерянным, просто мир внезапно обесцветился, и мне было немного противно в нем находиться.   
Но пока мозги работали четко, я оставил еду на столе и прямо с чашкой кафа прошел в рубку, где обнаружил Люка - босой, в одних штанах, без рубашки, он спал, привольно развалившись в кресле, запрокинув голову и слегка посапывая во сне. Забавно - даже под властью Силы Люк остался тем же, каким я помнил его по Миркру - но более взрослым, уверенным в себе, что ли...  
Я активировал связь и проверил свою частоту - имперцы еще не успели среагировать на мой побег, все группы хорошо затаились, Авес увел тех, кто был со мной на Миркре и Риши, только...  
Только Чин оказался в списке потерь.  
Каф у меня получился совсем безвкусный...  
 _"Слышь, кэп'тан, мы отсюда сматываем удочки так, или на время? Это я к тому, что мальчикам там будет совсем не то, что тут"._  
Стало холодно. Где Мара? Девочка моя обнаружилась в каюте - мокрые после душа волосы, одетая только в мужскую рубашку - _чью, хотелось бы знать?_ \- она спала, свернувшись в клубочек на койке, на лице выражение обиженного ребенка, и зябко вздрагивала - внутренний обогрев корабля стоял на минимуме. Я отрегулировал температуру и вышел, стараясь не шуметь.  
 _Интересно, зачем я накрыл стол на троих?_  
И да, каф совсем безвкусный... Надо бы покрепче заварить...  
 _Зачем?_  
Хорошая пара - Люк и Мара. Даже имена рифмуются. Впрочем, с рифмами у меня всегда было сложновато - теории страсти я всегда предпочитал практические занятия.   
_Шесть ложек кафа на одну чашку хватит? Или надо семь?_  
Мягко зашипела дверь за спиной. Я обернулся.

Люк подошел ко мне так близко, что я увидел и вспомнил ту самую маленькую родинку на щеке, ясные голубые глаза, насмешливую морщинку у четко очерченных губ. Впервые я разглядел эту морщинку на Миркре, где он был мой - или Марин? - пленник, а я тогда был бравый кэп'тан.   
Парень взял у меня из рук банку с кафом, покачал головой. Он стоял рядом, опасно рядом.  
 _Люк?_  
 _Тэлон?.._

Юноша из непостижимого мира Силы, в который нет входа простым смертным - ну при чем тут я, а? Это не мои сказки... Мои сказки просты и незатейливы: жил, любил, однажды умер или просто ушел насовсем... Пустота, которая снаружи, притягивает, открыть внешний люк - и меня не останется - моментальная декомпрессия, обломки мгновенно замороженного мяса. В моем мире люди не возвращаются из небытия, их раскачивают невидимые волны симпатий и антипатий, вполне понятные, как законы Пространства. Мир прост, и не надо его усложнять, просто оставь меня в покое.  
 _Чего ты хочешь, Люк?_  
 _Чего ты хочешь, Тэлон..._

Мое бандитское королевство мобильно и уязвимо - выстрел с Разрушителя - и нет его. На мне нет ответственности за моих людей - они сами вполне способны постоять за себя. Меня много любили когда-то, я тоже много любил - но чаще говорил об этом, для того, чтобы добиться своего, я убедил себя, что мир вокруг меня и нет в нем ничего, что я не мог бы считать неприкосновенным. Рядом со мной нет ничего святого, рядом со мной нельзя теперь.  
 _Не надо со мной так, Люк..._  
 _Не надо со мной так, Тэлон?_

Он опустился на колени, лицо спрятал в моих ладонях, руками обхватил - не оторвать, а мне не то, что его ласкать - мне плакать хочется, и уйти поскорее, потому что он знает, как это бывает, когда нет желания, а я еще не знаю...  
 _Что со мной не так, Люк?_  
 _Что с тобой не так, Тэлон?_

И я позорно отхожу от него, все дальше и дальше, а он ползет за мной подранком, и мне нестерпимо стыдно за себя. Хорошо, что Мара спит и не видит, как я пячусь от человека, которого хотел бы больше всего на свете. Хорошо, что моя женщина не знает, как мне страшно к ней, такой сладкой, прикасаться. Очень хорошо, что на Соколе двойная система шлюзов и можно будет тихо уйти...   
_Прости меня, Люк!_  
 _Прости меня, Тэлон..._

За спиной - стена. Отойди, парень, слышишь? Упрямый идиот, ты так и будешь стоять у меня на дороге? Отстань, тебе же хуже будет. Ты зачем вообще за мной поперся? Мало ли кого я когда ебал? Или тебе все мало?! Ненавижу это выражение - что на твоем лице, что на марином - ты опять за свое? Вернее, за свою эту Силу? Ты вообще - человек? Ты меня слышишь, когда я говорю - уйди?!  
Вспышка... нечеловеческое лицо. Чересчур спокойное. Ты - что ты делаешь? Плачешь? Бля, если ты ведешь себя, как приставучая баба, я и отдеру тебя, как бабу... хоть и в штанах... За загривок, на пол, соси, блядь, хорошенько, смазки не будет... Мало? Нравится?  
Вспышка... Не ори! Стой как следует! За волосы всей силой, оседлать, и вперед... хорошоооо... Вот так! Кончай, сучка, только так... Или надо подхлестнуть тебя еще? Нравится?  
Вспышка.  
Звезды, как у меня на тебя стоит... Стоять, я сказал! Раком... спинку прогни, еще, давай во-от так... блядь, хорошо подмахиваешь... нравится? Нравится?! Быстрее давай... еще... ну? На полный штык, чтоб дернулся и кончил...

\- Мда-а, Коготь... - это Мара, на лице привычная усмешка... - Спать над чашкой кафа - это еще возможно. Но над той же чашкой кафа кончать во сне - это уже надо суметь.

 

**ГИПЕРПРОСТРАНСТВО / ТЫСЯЧЕЛЕТНИЙ СОКОЛ**

**_Тэлон:_**  
Я ошалело посмотрел на нее. Слава звездам, великим и ярким, мне все это только приснилось...   
\- Мара? Сядь рядом, побудь немного со мной. Устала?

**_Мара:_**  
Я села. Спрятала усмешку - уж больно ошарашенный вид был у Когтя, даже подъебывать не хочется...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Она покорно села, теплая и славная. Тысячу жизней назад я так же сидел и обнимал ее - теперь мне было не по себе.  
\- Тебе кафа налить?  
\- Давно ты его сварил-то?  
\- Только что... - от ее дружеского тона становилось легче. - Тебе тяжело пришлось, моя хорошая, - я поцеловал ее руку, которую держал в своей. - Не хотелось бы обещать, что все закончилось, но небольшую передышку мы с тобой точно заслужили.  
\- Тогда налей, - она улыбнулась, - Передышка - это именно то, что нам всем надо.

**_Люк:_**  
Я проснулся от холода. Хотел пойти взять что-то теплое из одежды, но, уже стоя в дверях, услышал голоса. Так, Мара и Тэлон, уже оба в порядке...  
По крайней мере, физически.  
Я тихонько коснулся сознания Мары:  
 _\- Как вы там? Коготь в норме?_

**_Тэлон:_**  
Я подумал, что в прежние времена ее бы приглашать долго не пришлось. Но эта Мара была какой-то необычной, новой, слишком тихой для себя. Что это с ней? Неужели с ней тоже что-то случилось? Может, Люк..? В принципе, вполне возможно, если учесть, как яростно они все время ссорились и мирились между собой. Сон... мои паршивые сны, и моя чертова болячка, синекожий красноглазый ублюдок, который выпил все силы, а они нужны позарез, потому что что-то случилось с _моей женщиной_.  
Ну что ж, с этого и начнем:  
\- Мара? Ты здорова? Ничего не болит?

**_Мара:_**  
 _\- Он-то в порядке, только я пытаюсь выполнять твои указания - не получается!_ \- огрызнулась я мысленно.  
А стоит ли вообще отвечать? Проснулся наш ебарь-умелец... А я не соглашалась ему помогать, так и знайте!  
Мина моя перекосилась, наверное - ситх, вот удовольствие, разговаривать с Когтем, пытаясь быть "покорной", отвечать Люку - что он, так и собрался сидеть за кулисами, что ли? - и к тому же я _уже_ делаю, то что он хотел! Хотя и не соглашалась... Кажется.  
\- Н-нет... - пролепетала я вслух. - Тэлон, ты что-то сам странный...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Так, она, похоже, не на шутку чем-то перепугана. Ее что, били, пока я спал? Вроде бы по голове настучали только Люку... Я погладил ее по волосам - шишек не наблюдается. Но глаза испуганные, большие, и вид такой отстраненный... Ладно. Попробуем старыми методами: я взял ее за подбородок и крепко поцеловал. Звезды, она почти не отвечала! Что случилось?! КТО ПОСМЕЛ?

**_Мара:_**  
 _\- Люк, что мне теперь делать?!_ \- ситх, ситх, ситх, я же НЕ УМЕЮ вот так, с подчинением...  
И Тэлон испугался.  
 _\- Люк!!!_

**_Люк:_**  
Я чуть не расхохотался - ай да Джейд, ай да Рука Императора! Это лекция так на нее подействовала, что ли? Надо будет найти повод еще...  
 _\- Как что? Бери его да делай, что хочешь._

**_Тэлон:_**  
Я продолжал целовать ее так нежно, как только мог. Кажется, она потихоньку оттаивала - впрочем, как и я сам. Оторвался на секунду, посмотрел на раскрасневшиеся щеки - нет, все-таки, что происходит? - вот она сама потянулась ко мне, а глаза все еще виноватые...  
\- Мара! Что случилось? - уже почти потребовал. Мне, видите ли, дураку, надо было это знать. Зачем? А затем, что не привык я брать тех, кто меня не хочет. И почему моя Мара, такая заводная с пол-оборота, разыгрывает из себя скромницу, тоже было непонятно.

**_Мара:_**  
 _\- Я убью тебя, Скайуокер! Ты издеваешься?_  
\- Я боюсь... Я боюсь, ты же стал совсем другой после этой тюрьмы... - ответила я Когтю. - Мне уже стало казаться, что я тебе совсем не нужна... Что тебе никто больше не нужен. И Люк тоже... - я осеклась на полуслове - оказывается, когда на ногу наступают... _виртуально_ , это ничуть не менее ощутимо!  
 _\- Какого ситха?_  
 _\- Ты неплохо выкручиваешься... Но не завирайся. Пауза - самое то, что нужно сейчас. Посмотрим на реакцию..._

**_Тэлон:_**  
Я прижал ее к себе и зарылся лицом в рыжую пышную шевелюру. От ее тепла стало ощутимо лучше.   
\- Ну дай мне тебя хотя бы отблагодарить, рыжик... в последний раз, а? - пробормотал и крепко прижал к себе. Она вздрогнула. Кажется, не надо было бы про последний раз, но вот вырвалось как-то само. В принципе, это была моя коронная фраза, которая всегда, везде и на всех действовала безотказно. Вот и сейчас:  
\- Что? Коготь, ты что за дичь несешь?

**_Люк:_ **   
_\- Мара, я... Я только сейчас понял - он ведь и впрямь подумывал..._

**_Тэлон:_**  
Так, а вот теперь, кажется, дело пошло на лад. Она сама прижалась ко мне - уже что-то знакомое! - но так осторожно, так бережно... Эта новая Мара нравилась мне все больше и больше. Нежная, на себя непохожая. Я приподнял ее за подбородок и так же бережно стал целовать веки, глаза, брови, губы. Каждая ее черточка была родной и знакомой... розовое ушко... она засмеялась - ага! - уже лучше...  
\- Коготь... щекотно...  
\- Угу-м, - согласился я, чуть помуркивая от удовольствия касаться такой гладкой душистой кожи... Она застыла, словно прислушивалась к чему-то, затем обхватила меня еще крепче, и прижалась - не оторвать.

**_Мара:_**  
Сила, да что это такое, Коготь... Напугал, прижал, зацеловал - и снова держится за меня крепко-крепко, словно...

**_Люк:_**  
Я не выдержал. Такой цирк - но пора уже поиметь совесть...  
 _\- Мара, если ты и дальше будешь ждать чего-то... В общем, когда отдаешься - отвечать на ласки тоже можно, имей в виду._  
Она даже не гавкнула на меня. То ли решила, что теперь убьет молча при первой встрече, то ли наоборот...

**_Мара:_**  
...словно и не надо ему ничего больше.  
Только я-то чувствую, как стоит, стоит...  
 _Ну спасибо, Скайуокер... Ценный совет!_  
Только он и впрямь помог - что я дурью маюсь, а? Не указ мне этот джедай... Кого хочу, того беру.  
\- Ты все-таки в порядке, Коготь... - шепнула я. - А я-то боялась...  
И, не заморачиваясь больше, принялась его целовать, пересела на колени... Ситх, насколько так проще, а!

**_Тэлон:_**  
Слава звездам, она в _моей рубашке_ , и совсем пришла в себя. Села на колени, заулыбалась, мое солнышко.  
И как прежняя славная девчонка, которую я знал и к которой привык, стала целоваться. Нет, не пойму я этих женщин, - думал я, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей, чтобы добраться до ее грудок. Такая славная, такая душистая, на плечах легкие веснушки... так, а это что? Похоже на синяк... или на засос.  
\- Мара... - я посмотрел на нее так строго, как только мог, - ну неужели так трудно сразу сказать, что у тебя еще кто-то есть?

**_Мара:_**  
 _\- Я убью тебя, Скайуокер..._  
Ну и что сказать, а?  
Я рассмеялась.  
\- Коготь, ну кто у меня может быть? Хотя... Неужели ты не поделился бы со мной своей милой игрушкой?

**_Тэлон:_**  
Ну вот, наконец-то мы добрались до истины! Я улыбнулся - если она оправдывается, значит, все не так плохо, значит, все почти хорошо. Вспомнил, как она стонет от удовольствия... да. Все правильно  
И сильно, с нажимом, поцеловал в губы, почти сбив дыхание.

**_Мара:_**  
У-ух, Коготь...  
Не выдержу. Наброшусь и растерзаю... Руки сами потянулись к его штанам.  
\- Давай, не тяни, Тэлон... Бери меня уже...

**_Тэлон:_**  
Ах-ха! Вот это уже моя рыжуля! Я перехватил ее руки на полпути к ширинке.  
\- Не-ет, милая, сначала хотелось бы кое-что вспомнить...   
И, крепко держа за руки, продолжал ласкать ее языком, и тереться, и ластиться, пока она не перестала вырваться и не откинула голову в таком знакомом, призывном жесте.  
Вытряхнул ее из штанов - на бедрах - следы пальцев...  
\- ЛЮК!!! - почти рычанием...

**_Люк:_**  
Ммм... Коротким выдохом сквозь сжатые зубы: "Свооолочи..."  
Наблюдать за ними становилось все тяжелее. Мара... молодец, Мара. Помнит пока еще роль... Или помнит, что я слежу? Неважно. Главное, делает.  
Коготь... Пока еще не понять, насколько он...  
 _Ох! Коготь..!_  
Кажется, мы доигрались.

**_Тэлон:_**  
Мара извернулась каким-то даже змеиным движением, и ехидненько обернулась ко мне:  
\- Неужели не поделишься? - почти пропела.  
\- С тобой? Ничего не жалко... Люк! Ты где там? - заорал я, уже предполагая, что ситхов джедай все-таки соизволил проснуться.

**_Люк:_**  
\- Тут я... - ого, как я могу звучать мрачно! - Давно за вами слежу - думаю, догадаются пригласить или нет?  
Стоя в проходе, я созерцал обстановку: Мара верхом на Когте, оба встрепанные, она - напугана, хоть и не подает виду, он - не понять, то ли расстроен, то ли рад, то ли все-таки, ну хоть чуть-чуть - злится... Ну, где нормальный инстинкт собственника, Коготь? Ты словно готов отдать свою женщину мне... Причем насовсем...  
Нет, так не пойдет. Надо срочно разряжать обстановку.  
\- Возьми-и-ите меня к себе, а? - жалобно так попросил я, подмигивая. - Я хороший!

**_Тэлон:_**  
Мара усмехнулась. И тут... я наконец-то узнал ее! Подмигнул в ответ так, как когда мы передергивали, играя в паре в сабакк:  
\- Знаешь, похоже, кое-кого пора научить, как следует обращаться с женщинами, а?  
Посторонний решил бы, что она обиделась:  
\- Знаешь, Коготь, ну и шуточки у тебя... - слезла с меня и пошла к двери. Проходя мимо Скайуокера, с силой ударила его под коленки и вперед. Джедай, как пробка, отлетел мне под ноги.

**_Люк:_**  
 _...Одно хорошо в таких играх - когда Сила на месте, можно куда лучше развлечь тех, кто сам хотел тебя разыграть..._  
\- Мля! - заорал я от всей души - все-таки удар у Мары хороший... - Тебе не кажется, что это не совсем подходящий способ вручать подар...  
Тут я врезался мордой прямиком в каррдов стояк. Постоял так секунду, давая участникам оценить красоту кадра, потом поднял голову и тихо шепнул Когтю:  
\- Не говори ей, что я догадался, ага? Это она так вежливо посылает нах..?

**_Тэлон:_**  
Ехидная желанная морда... ох и ехидная. И Мара, кажется, довольна.  
\- Мара? Дадим мальчику поиграться, или слегка помучаем?  
Моя рыжуля поняла меня с полуслова. Подошла и поцеловала так, что перехватило дыхание.   
\- Думаю, помучить стоит...   
И, продолжая меня целовать, положила руку на голову Люка. Он ткнулся мне прямо в ширинку... И деловито взялся расстегивать ее, ухватив язычок молнии зубами.

**_Мара:_ **   
_\- Мара, если ты мне еще и руки за спиной свяжешь - будет самое то._   
_\- Что ж ты раньше не сказал?_

**_Тэлон:_**  
Мара жестом фокусника вытащила из моих брюк ремень - когда только успела! – и связала нашему шкоднику руки за спиной. Опустилась рядом на колени, отодвинула... ехидно покосившись на Люка, взяла у меня в рот на всю длину. Я охнул.  
Мара посасывала так, как умела только она, то пропуская глубоко в глотку, то облизывая самый кончик, и смотрела на меня из-под рыжей челки.  
Люк легонько боднул ее головой:  
\- Слышь, рыжая, не наглей... Тут два хуя, которые надо отсосать, и три глотки, но тебе не кажется, что комбинацию из них можно сделать только одну - и не ту, что ты пытаешься организовать?  
\- Учить тебя еще и учить, Скайуокер, - ласково пропела моя стерва, вежливо завалила парня на пол и рывком сдернула с него штаны. Да... зрелище было отменное...  
\- По-моему, - она смотрела теперь на меня снизу вверх, - хорошая трепка ему действительно не повредит...

Мы пристроили мальчика на бочок и устроили ему полную программу: я с трудом держался, видя, как она покусывает его, вдвоем выглаживали славного стервеца, пока он не стал просить засадить ему, и просить как следует... целовать Мару и ловить губами ее руки, и вилять задом, и вот тогда... тогда я вставил ему, и да, как же это было хорошо!

**_Люк:_**  
О-о-о... Как вовремя я попросил меня связать...  
Мара умеет завести, я помнил... помню... но вдвоем они делают это еще лучше, пытают сладкой лаской, ситх, не поверил бы, если б точно не знал, что Коготь Силой не владеет... Но у него талант, а у Мары - не знаю, как и назвать даже, и в глазах темнело порой, когда рыжая отодвигалась насмешливо, а Тэлон заставлял меня откинуться ему на плечо, выгнуться - так, что не дотянуться ни до него, ни до Мары, а я успел позабыть, как это мучительно... восхитительно... когда тебя берет умелая пара, и, кажется, простонал в какой-то момент: "Лея..." - но, хвала Силе, они не расслышали, и Коготь засадил почти сразу же после этого - не знаю, наверное, просто совпало...  
Но тут я уже не мог сдержаться, и не помню, когда лопнул ремень, удерживавший за спиной руки, но я поймал Мару, мы насадились озверевшим от желания сандвичем, и каждое движение Когтя я передавал ей... А потом, чувствуя, что надолго не хватит ни меня, ни... А нет, только меня, эти двое хорошо постарались - раскрылся, слился с ними в Силе...  
Горячая шальная страсть - Мара ловит свой кайф, сжимает меня своим телом, где-то глубоко идет тихий-тихий внимательный мониторинг собственных ощущений... Она взорвется в оргазме тогда и только тогда, когда он даст ей максимум наслаждения...  
Жестковато-резкое, брутальное удовольствие Каррде - чувство собственной силы, да, он здоров и никто не отнял у него страсти, дикая радость удавшейся - а уже ясно, что она удалась - групповухи, когда гормоны хлещут, а участники из просто любовников превращаются в части одной цельной машины, а количество перерастает в качество... ...и диссонансом - тревожная нотка вины: а вправе ли он так брать меня, по-хозяйски, играя на моем теле, как на экзотическом инструменте?  
 _Вправе, Коготь, вправе, ты же сам видишь, что делаешь мне хорошо, так хорошо, что..._  
А-ах, нет, я могу растянуть удовольствие, я могу отстраняться от него какое-то время, проследить за другими, внушить то, что нужно и лучше всего ляжет сейчас, вместе с собственным убеждением - но потом тело вернет зарвавшийся разум назад, да-а... и накроет волной, которая сотрет мысли, и...  
Взрывом сверхновой, малой смертью/рождением накатит... О-о, да-да-да-а-а..!

Через час, день, год...  
Блаженный туман рассеивается, под спиной - подогнутое колено Когтя, его рука обнимает меня и поддерживает, перед глазами - два, нет, четыре плавающих лица Мары.  
\- Ауу... Люк... Ты на этом свете? - и слышно, что она улыбается, и вообще все безумно, до забалдения редкостного довольны...

 

**ГИПЕРПРОСТРАНСТВО / ТЫСЯЧЕЛЕТНИЙ СОКОЛ**   
**_КАРРДЕ:_ **

А потом мы просто переползли в душ, и Люк, кажется, был уже в полуотключке, донельзя разнеженный и оттого еще более соблазнительный, и мы намылили его сами, и все целовались и не могли насмотреться друг на друга. Капельки воды по изящным изгибам, любимая моя, и радостью по жилам, запоздалое: живой! Счастье видеть, касаться, наслаждаться удовольствием, дарить так щедро, как только можно, до конца, до всплеска, до всхлипа - и все мы – все! - любимы. Так будет всегда, только вздох, напряженные соски, живот, бедра, отчаянный прогиб навстречу, мокрые волосы по плечам - девочка моя сладкая, мальчик мой славный, всегда, всегда со мной моя радость, моя сила, дрожь под пальцами, крик на губаааааах... Люблю. Живу. Здесь и сейчас, и так будет всегда, пока вы со мной, а я - с вами...

\- Мне кажется, - полусерьезно, полушутя заметила Мара, когда мы остыли немного, - этот мальчик еще немало попортит нам крови и нервов.  
\- Пускай... - я подхватил окончательно сомлевшего Люка и понес его на койку, - Он того стоит.  
\- Тэлон, я серьезно. Тебе не кажется, что все это выходит за рамки наших милых постельных развлечений?  
\- Ну, тебе же с ним понравилось?  
\- Тебя это совсем не задевает? - грустно так, даже растерянно. Да, она изменилась...  
Я устроил мальчика поудобнее, прикрыл его одеялом и поцеловал Мару в нос.   
\- Ты же знаешь, меня задевает, когда тебе плохо, а тут такое... К тому же ваши разборки можно будет отложить... на потом.  
\- Интересно, на какое потом?  
Я задумался. В принципе, можно было считать, что в определенном смысле жизнь удалась - ну, или кусок этой самой жизни. Беспокоило только одно: что теперь делать с Люком? Не хотелось бы расставаться с эдакой прелестью...  
\- На потом - это когда вы станете старые, дряхлые, вас разобьет паралич, и вы оба почти не сможете двигаться, и совсем, ну ни капельки не будете хотеть друг друга - вот тогда можете поубивать друг друга за милую душу. Хоть Силой, хоть так. А пока что... - я подтащил ее к себе поближе, - есть много других хороших способов получать удовольствие.  
\- Ну что ж, будем считать, что ты меня почти уговорил...  
\- А есть возможность уговорить тебя совсем?  
\- Сейчас посмотрим.  
\- Мара, помилосердствуй! Начни хотя бы опять с Люка...

* * *

**ГИПЕРПРОСТРАНСТВО ВБЛИЗИ СИСТЕМЫ КОРУСЕНТА / ТЫСЯЧЕЛЕТНИЙ СОКОЛ**   
**_КАРРДЕ:_ **

Я бы хотел никогда не расставаться с ними обоими - пять дней полета растянулись в вечность. Мы засыпали, просыпались, ебались, смеялись друг рядом с другом, и лучше, пожалуй, не было никогда.   
Даже то, что мы летели из одной заварушки в другую, не мешало этому ощущению блаженного счастья. И только одна маленькая нотка горечи мешала мне всякий раз, когда я оставался наедине с Люком.  
 _Все это скоро закончится, потому что так не бывает._  
Не бывает, чтобы долго было так совершенно, так с первого взгляда и до финального вздоха, так тягуче нежно и огненно-остро. Не бывает, чтобы женщина свободно, гордо и необыкновенно покорно принимала обоих, не бывает, чтобы с полуслова двое знали, что и как нужно сделать именно в эту секунду.  
Любимый и любимая.  
Говорю же вам, я был счастлив.  
Иллюзия этого «кайфа навсегда» была такой острой и хрупкой, что ее можно было разрушить просто неосторожно брошенным словом, фразой о том, "что случится, когда", и я изо всех сил избегал разговоров, предпочитая им что угодно - да хоть минет... Сладкий мальчик... офигительно сладкий. В один из вечеров – или это было утро? - он так настойчиво рвался поговорить о том, что дальше, и делал такое серьезное лицо, а Мара уже спала, что я не выдержал, и, нежно прижав его бедра к кровати, просто выдоил его досуха - со всеми его «ну а если потом...»  
Ох, как самозабвенно он умеет отдаваться и давать! Но самое любимое - как он цепляется за мои плечи, и беспомощно откидывает голову, разом превращаясь в одно олицетворенное желание, и просит еще, когда я прерываюсь, чтобы перевести дыхание... И как потом обнимает и прижимается, восстанавливая силы, я не забуду тоже.

Плевать мне на все «потом», дорогой мой Люк, только не говори об этом. Не надо смотреть в будущее, даже если ты джедай. Желательно никогда.

 

**ОКОЛОПЛАНЕТНОЕ ПРОСТРАНСТВО КОРУСЕНТА / ТЫСЯЧЕЛЕТНИЙ СОКОЛ**   
**_ЛЮК:_ **

Надо же, я и не заметил, как пролетела неделя...  
Конечно, не заметил. Мы же это время хорошо-о-о провели... Проебали полет во всех смыслах слова.  
А теперь нас ждет Корускант, а я ничегошеньки не успел.  
То есть нет, самое главное, конечно же, сделано - Коготь как будто оттаял, по крайней мере в его глазах больше нет этой потерянности, от которой страшно становилось оставлять его хоть на минуту одного. Думаю, и не появится больше - после такого безумного сексуального марафона, каким были эти пять дней, желание жить просто не может пропасть...  
И то хорошо.  
И Рыжая наша оказалась просто умницей... Мара, термоядерная хищница Мара, она отменно сыграла свою роль: покорность в ее исполнении - это ТАКОЕ... Неудивительно, что Коготь перепугался настолько, что враз забыл о своих бедах.  
Кстати, мы с Марой почти поладили. Почти - это потому что она по-прежнему огрызается при каждом удобном случае. Зато если и набрасывается на меня, то только для... Гхм.  
В общем, это тоже хорошо.  
Что плохо, так это что за всю неделю мы с Когтем там и не поговорили по-человечески - ни разу.  
А стоило бы.  
Тэлон сказал сразу после побега, что намерен в качестве благодарности осчастливить Республику флотом в 200 дредноутов – может, мне стоит знать об этом побольше? А то так ведь и не объяснил, что к чему и откуда он его взял. Еще брякнул, что это в уплату долга - хотя это же _я_ возвращал долг _ему_...  
А еще он, засыпая то со мной, то с Марой, шепчет нам почти одинаковые слова: "Девочка моя, мальчик мой, мы теперь всегда будем вместе," - и я чувствую, что в глубине души он хочет именно этого. _Вместе._ Надолго...  
Только вот не получится этого. Даже будь в галактике мирно и тихо - не получилось бы. Контрабандист, помощник контрабандиста, джедай - догадайтесь с трех раз, кто здесь лишний? То-то.  
А сейчас даже на "мирно" рассчитывать не приходится. А на "тихо" - тем более. Через час мы будем на Корусканте, и я всей шкурой уже ощущаю - нас закрутит, растащит каждого в свою сторону, события так навалятся, что еще неделю спустя мы все будем в трех разных точках галактики, и последний шанс попрощаться - вот он, прямо сейчас утекает сквозь пальцы...  
Уже утек.  
Сколько до выхода из гиперпространства?  
Да... Слишком поздно. Я успею лишь попросить прощения.  
\- Тэлон...  
Я занял кресло второго пилота, и хорошо, что Мары в рубке пока еще нет.  
\- Тэлон, я хочу сказать тебе кое-что... - главное, чтобы он не сбил меня с мысли. Чтобы сам промолчал... - Мы сейчас будем на Корусканте, а в Императорском дворце сам знаешь, какие игры. Так что я буду такой весь... джедай просветленный официальный. Или хотя бы коммандер Скайуокер. Не сердись на меня, ладно? - вставая, я на мгновение коснулся ладонью его плеча - и быстро вышел, освобождая место Маре.  
Пусть сажают "Сокол" вдвоем. А мне еще надо найти джедайский плащ - где-то у Хэна должны были лежать мои шмотки...

* * *

**КОРУСЕНТ**   
**_ХЭН СОЛО:_ **

И угораздило же меня связаться с этими чокнутыми Скайуокерами...  
Не раз я с этой мыслью глядел на свою женушку и ее больного на голову братца (хотя это еще вопрос, кто из них больной... впрочем, оба), и сейчас снова как раз такой случай. Пару лет ведь затишье длилось, я уж надеялся, что угомонились мои милые - так нет, снова начали.  
Ах, нет, ну конечно же они не сами, это их обстоятельства вынуждают, да-да-да...  
А мне что, легче от этого?  
Сначала Лея на Кашиийк ломанулась. Ну да, я сам предложил ей там спрятаться, только это разве повод радостно соглашаться? Впрочем, она-то ладно, хоть сама оттуда вернулась, причем невредимой.  
Зато Люка я с Миркра полуживого вывез, он двое суток пластом пролежал, пока оклемался... А улетал, между прочим, на поиски какого-то очередного своего джедайского ископаемого в противоположном конце галактики! Это как называется?  
И хоть бы один из них угомонился после этого... Ладно, Люк и впрямь слегка присмирел, аж недели на три, но Лея-то не успела домой попасть, как тут же очертя голову рванула на свиданку к этому своему ногри - и это _моя_ Лея! Беременная _моими_ детьми!  
Ненормальные они, оба ненормальные...  
Нет, я и сам, как водится, нашел приключения на свою голову. Но все же вернулся пораньше некоторых - ровно настолько, чтобы получить все возможности охуеть.  
Лея! Оставила! "Сокол"!!! На орбите Эндора..!  
Это как вообще?! Психоз на позднем сроке?  
Впрочем, я не успел высказать ей все, что думаю по этому поводу, потому что только я раскрыл рот, как пришло сообщение, что мой многострадальный кораблик заходит на посадку.  
 _Не понял?!_  
Надо сказать, я не столько удивился, сколько обрадовался... Хотя удивиться мне пришлось тоже, когда "Сокол" наконец сел, и из него радостно вывалились малыш, Каррде и эта его... как ее там... Мара Джейд.  
Да, такие номера только Скайуокеры откалывают...   
_КАК_ Люка занесло на Эндор? Где он подобрал этих двоих? Нахрен он приволок их сюда?  
Впрочем, последний вопрос отпал сам собой, когда я пригляделся к прибывшим повнимательнее. Да-а-а... Вид у них был такой, будто вся троица неделю из постели не вылезала - таких затраханных по состояния "ветром шатает" весенних фелинксов я давно не видал.  
Похоже, малыш получил-таки, что хотел, не зря теперь глаза прячет...  
 _Эй, это что же они - у меня на корабле..?!_  
Наградив Люка суровым многообещающим взглядом, я ринулся на борт.

И снова мне нечего было больше сказать, кроме как "Мда-а-а..." Эти маньяки ухитрились превратить мою птичку, натурально, в филиал передвижного борделя... Я не поленился зайти в рубку - судя по ее виду, они даже в кресле пилота трахались! Ничего святого...  
\- Я не понял, а кто же тогда корабль-то вел? - озадаченно пробормотал я вслух, чувствуя, как рука непреодолимо тянется почесать репу.  
\- Пи-и-ип! Блямс!  
Я сначала подпрыгнул и обернулся, а потом уже узнал Р2. Хотя кому тут еще быть..?  
\- А, это ты... Ну, теперь я хотя бы понимаю, как этим троим удалось не сгинуть в какой-нибудь черной дыре, - ответил я. А потом мне пришло в голову кое-что интересное. - Кстати, ты же у нас тот еще старый маленький извращенец. Небось подглядывал?  
\- Фью-у.  
\- Так я и думал. Расскажешь, что они тут творили?  
\- Бип-фью.  
\- Что, даже покажешь? Ну ты даешь, вуайерист электронный!  
Он заговорщицки подмигнул индикатором и активировал холопроектор.

_Мда-а и еще раз мда-а..._  
Судя по ракурсам, в съемках этого шоу были задействованы все внутрикорабельные камеры без исключения.

***

**КОРУСЕНТ / ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВЕННОЕ СОВЕЩАНИЕ**

**_Мон Мотма:_**  
Как я понимаю покойного Императора! В конце концов, электрошокер можно и к рукам приделать, портативную модель. Изящно, и никакой Силы не требуется.

**_Лея:_**  
Тише, дети, не толкайтесь так... не надо, маме больно. У мамы голова с утра кружится, братец приехал, муж вернулся, у мамы все хорошо... И если мама с ума не сойдет... ой!.. от этого крика, то наконец-то сможет как следует поговорить и с братиком, и с мужем по поводу подходящих сюрпризов на день рождения. А то они Республике погремушек привезли, а вам - забыли.

**_Тэлон:_**  
Сумасшедший дом! На фоне этого совещания тойдорианский базар - просто подарок судьбы! Хорошо еще, что Мары тут нет. Соло, отвлекись от Люка ради приличия и жену свою беременную уводи отсюда поскорее - а то родит, и не заметишь.

**_Хэн:_**  
Я до сих пор под впечатлением... Однако малыш дает! А-то, наивный, полагал, что он завязал с женщинами после того, как выяснилось, что Лея - его сестра.

**_Люк:_**  
Мда. Соло какой-то притихший. Судя по взглядам, которые он на меня кидает все совещание... кто-то меня крепко заложил. И я даже знаю, кто. Отформатирую я его монтировкой когда-нибудь, честное слово!

**_Фей'лиа:_**  
В мешок всех троих - и концы в воду! И если этот кореллианский наглец еще хоть раз назовет меня Фей'хуем...

* * *

**КОРУСЕНТ**   
**_КАРРДЕ:_ **

Как водится, вручение «подарка» без проблем не обошлось. Сколько себя помню, все в Республике решалось через... некоторые противоречия. Альянс не верил мне, зато сенатор Лея Органа-Соло - верила Люку, а большинство верило ей. Разве что взъерошенный ботанский сенатор Фей'лиа вообще не верил никому, как и Соло, который перефыркивался с ботаном по поводу и без.  
А фоном для этого сумасшедшего дома был прозрачный транспаристил Корусента и учтивая Мара, до боли в сердце пораженная видом Императорского дворца, занятого повстанцами.  
После совещания я ждал Органу-Соло, поэтому, когда услышал шорох открывающейся двери, обернулся к ней с полупоклоном... и застыл на месте от изумления. На пороге, откидывая капюшон своей хламиды, остановился безупречно, на все сто процентов супер-мега-джедаистый Люк: аккуратная, волосок к волоску, прическа, тщательно подогнанная черная форма и новая, опять же черная, перчатка на правой руке - просто не молодой человек, а картинка для масс-медиа.  
\- Я попрощаться, - чуть сорванным голосом. Он по лестнице бежал сюда, что ли?   
\- Вы уже подготовили транспортник? – спросил я.  
\- Транспортник - это еще полбеды... Я поднял на крыло Разбойную Эскадрилью! Правда, до завтрашнего утра об этом никто не должен знать...  
\- Особенно ботаны. А что Лея?  
\- Ну, мы придумали это втроем, так что она в курсе. Кстати, где Мара?..

 

**СИСТЕМА ТРОГАН / ЛАГЕРЬ КОНТРАБАНДИСТОВ**   
**_МАРА:_ **

\- Гляньте, кто к нам пожаловал! Какие новости, Джейд?  
Села. Непринужденно, по-хамски, закинула ноги на стол - пусть привыкают.   
\- Неплохие новости. Можно даже сказать, хорошие.  
\- От капитана?  
\- От него.  
Пауза.  
\- Джейд, ты точно уверена, что...?  
\- Гент! - даже не просьба, приказание. - Разберись-ка в этих кодах... - кубик с драгоценными координатами затерянного флота - через весь стол, туда, где замерла в ожидании вся их развеселая компания. _Поверят?_  
\- Джейд, это круто. С кем ты снюхалась, чтобы такое провернуть?  
А это уже Авес. Недоверчив, но так и надо.  
\- Следи за словами, парень. Во-первых, не снюхалась, а сотрудничала. Во-вторых, не с кем-то, а с личным джедаем советника Органа-Соло. В третьих - для нас есть работа.  
\- И ты опять по уши в этом деле, да, Джейд?  
\- Навсегда, точно и всерьез.   
Да. Я в деле. Я привыкла быть посланником того, кому подчиняются безоговорочно и без вопросов. Я привыкла добиваться безукоризненного исполнения данного мне поручения. Я привыкла к роли карты-перевертыша в колоде. А теперь говорим так, как говорил Император, интонацией ласковой и жесткой одновременно.  
\- Коготь _просил_ собрать в указанной точке и в указанное время все, что только умеет летать и стрелять.   
\- Гент? Что скажешь?  
\- А что тут сказать? Личный шифр капитана. Авес, посмотри...

 

**Эпилог**

Гранд Адмирал Митт'рау'нуруодо повертел в руках кубик с голограммой. В который раз сменил романтичную картинку на ту самую, жесткую, так ему памятную: изнемогающий от желания мужчина, который тянется в никуда призывным жестом.  
Адмирал чувствовал, что где-то был допущен просчет, что, несмотря на удачные операции Имперского флота, что-то пошло не так, и удачи не приносят того тактического преимущества, на которое он рассчитывал... А может быть, у него просто не хватило умения увидеть и запечатлеть нечто важное? 

Досадливый жест - и в чем не повинный кубик с изображением человека, который так долго интересовал Адмирала, разлетелся на мелкие бесцветные осколки.

####  **::::: Конец второй части :::::**

**2007 © Merry Ginn & Jella Montel**


	3. Ничего особенного

### ::::: НИЧЕГО ОСОБЕННОГО :::::

_Существо было больное и на голову убитое..._

**  
_Действующие лица в порядке появления:_   
**

_  
Йоруус К'Баот - сдвинутый крышей, зато очень могущественный в Силе клон магистра джедая;_

_Тэлон "Коготь" Каррде - капитан контрабандист, гравиакустик;  
Люк Скайуокер – пилот крестокрыла, джедай;  
Чин – контрабандист, уроженец Миркра, присматривает за ворнскрами;  
Ворнскры Штурм и Натиск - страшные типаволки, приручены лично Тэлоном Каррде, охотятся, используя Великую Силу;  
Сэмуэль Томас Гиллеспи - контрабандист, друг Тэлона Каррде;  
Мара Джейд - контрабандистка, помощница Тэлона Каррде, бывшая помощница ("Рука") Императора;  
Шорш Кар'дас – контрабандист;_

_Лююк Скайуокер - клон Люка Скайуокера, выращенный из руки Люка, потерянной на Беспине;_

_Источник Дельфа - имперское шпионское приспособление, установленное в Императорском Дворце на галерее "Променад";  
Лея Органа-Соло - сестра Люка, жена Хэна, советник Новой Республики;  
Хэн Соло - бывший контрабандист, друг Люка;_

_Йсаламири - зверушки, которые в изобилии водятся на Миркре и нейтрализуют Силу.  
_

 

**Пролог**

Обычный вечер обычного дня на Явине-IV. Оранжевое небо поблекло, только широкое зарево заходящего за горизонт гиганта еще отсвечивает алым за стеной джунглей. Впрочем, в комнате старшего инструктора по боевой подготовке пока что не слишком темно. В ней - тоже все как обычно - находятся двое. Только на заправленной для разнообразия койке вместо невысокого стройного блондина валяется крупный и мускулистый. И он даже одет.  
\- Может, хватить насиловать себе мозг? - спрашивает он сидящего у терминала второго. - Ты все равно не разберешься уже.  
Тот вздыхает, упрямо продолжая глядеть на условно знакомые буквы и цифры.  
\- Не разберусь. Но могу я разок нарушить заветы магистра Йоды и хотя бы попытаться?  
\- Разок - можешь. Только ты говоришь это каждый вечер уже вторую неделю. Мастер, смирись, денежные вопросы - это не твое.  
Мастер джедай с ненавистью блокирует машину и разворачивается наконец к собеседнику.  
\- Какой урод придумал бухгалтерскую отчетность? И какого ситха министерство изменило схему финансирования Ордена, когда я только-только начал понимать, что к чему в старой?!  
Лежащий смеется от всей души:  
\- Так это твои проблемы, что ты полгода въезжал.  
\- Кэм...  
\- Нет, правда... Смысл в этом есть. Какой-то. Наверное.  
Теперь уже фыркает и Люк Скайуокер.  
\- Хватит сегодня работать, - говорит Кэм. - А то на тебе уже лица нет, иди лучше падай.  
Солузар ленивым, но отменно выверенным движением отодвигается, освобождая место рядом с собой. Люк устало улыбается, действительно подходит и с удовольствием рушится на койку.  
\- Ух-х, хорошо-то как... Почему у тебя кровать такая удобная?  
\- Потому что я в ней лежу, - мужчина с грубоватой лаской треплет своему молодому мастеру волосы, потом прикрывает ладонью его глаза, ощущает, как веки Скайуокера вздрагивают под ней. - Совсем себя замучил, да? Оставил бы эту рутину Тионне - она когда-то занималась на курсах по бухгалтерии, разберется.  
Люк прижимается головой к плечу старшего.  
\- Так и так придется оставить. Но все же лучше, если я сам тоже буду хоть что-то понимать в отчетах.  
\- Опять сам... Почему ты не хочешь принять помощь - тебе же предлагали взять управляющего из государственного аппарата?  
\- Чтобы правительство могло контролировать нас куда жестче, чем сейчас? Нет, - твердо отвечает Скайуокер. Потом добавляет задумчиво. - Тем более что, я думаю, нам поможет... независимый консультант.  
Тело Кэма непроизвольно слегка напрягается.  
\- Все тот же? Твой безнадежный ангел-хранитель?  
\- Да, он.  
Несколько минут старший мужчина молчит. Потом медленно произносит:  
\- Он уже не раз оказывает тебе крупные услуги. И как раз тогда, когда это нужнее всего. Тихо, без огласки, и не требуя ничего взамен. И он заботится именно о тебе - лично о тебе, не о джедае или родственнике Президента. Я прав?  
\- Да.  
\- Но сам ты даже не связываешься с ним, если нет крайней необходимости.  
\- Да.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это жестоко?  
Люк внезапно сбрасывает руку партнера со своего плеча.  
\- У него Мара есть. Что еще надо?!  
\- Мара Джейд? Да... А у тебя было с ней что-то?  
\- Так, пару раз, - быстрый, небрежный ответ. - Ничего особенного.

 

**_Тремя годами ранее_ **

**СИСТЕМА ЮКИО / ИЗР "ХИМЕРА"**   
**_ЙОРУУС К'БАОТ:_ **

Оу...  
Мой мальчик и моя девочка.  
Мой непоседливый маленький джедай и его строптивая подруга были здесь после того, как удрали от меня. Я хорошо это вижу - следы их присутствия на "Химере", следы их Силы, эмоций, следы в сердцах тех, кого Люк, Мара Джейд и их _бездарный_ на пути повстречали.  
А самый яркий след горит в душе зверя, который прячется в тени за спиной Гранд Адмирала.  
 _Рук'х..._  
Потрясен близостью к джедаю, разъярен тем, что Траун собирался уничтожить Одаренного, хотел бы...  
Оу.  
Этот зверь хотел бы служить _настоящему_ Повелителю.

_...мне нужны такие слуги..._

И он очень хочет убить Гранд Адмирала.  
Оу.  
Мой мальчик отличился и здесь - у него дар обращать на свою сторону всех, кто соприкасается с ним... А я буду рад уничтожить Трауна.  
И орудие стоит передо мной.

Да, самоуверенный экзот, прячущийся от величия Силы за мерзкими тварями - недолго тебе осталось. Наслаждайся собой, Траун, и можешь продолжать говорить мне гадости, и я даже полечу, куда тебе хочется...  
А твоя смерть останется у тебя за спиной.  
В душе Рук'ха борются клятва верности и ярость обманутого. Что ж... Я вижу, как придет весть от сородичей, весть о еще одном предательстве - и клятва будет забыта, потому что верность ногри принадлежит клану Силы...

_...отличные, отличные слуги..._

Что ж, запомни, Рук'х, одно: ты дождешься времени для своей мести.  
Наилучшего...

А я дождусь, когда мой мальчик вернется ко мне. Он так талантлив - и так мил, хотя и упрям...  
Он встанет у моего трона.  
А пока его нет, можно позаботиться о более послушной копии - я прикажу, чтобы на Тантисс вырастили еще одного, _особого_ клона...

* * *

**БЕРЧЕСТ / КАЛИУС САЙ ЛИЕЛУ**   
**_КАРРДЕ:_ **

Город Калиус - заброшенное курортное местечко, куда мы возим запрещенные пряности. Говорят, для аборигенов они - как наркотик. Врут. Для местных они как сигары - можно бы обойтись местным аналогом, но те, которые продают на Трогане, гораздо лучше.  
Бизнес крышует сам губернатор, отстегивая немалые бабки моффу.  
В этот раз мне не пришлось встретиться с его высокопревосходительством, чтобы не усложнять последнему задачу по прикрытию собственной задницы - в конце концов, меня еще разыскивает Империя - но вот один из здешних резидентов Республики шепнул, что по центральному проспекту давно уже прогуливается некто, кто очень, ну просто очень хотел бы меня видеть.  
Любопытство заставило меня тут же проверить аккумуляторы бластера и поспешить на указанное место. Я долго присматривался к гуляющим, пока не выцепил взглядом подозрительно знакомую фигурку в глухом плаще. В принципе, такие одеяния были не редкость, но у этого для аборигена была чересчур мягкая, прямо-таки скользящая походка. И этот некто с любопытством заглядывался на каждый транспорт, словно ожидал, что мимо проедет знакомый. Я дал понять, что слежу за ним. Он свернул с проспекта на узкий арочный мостик, остановился, дал мне пройти вперед, оказавшись у меня за спиной... Я резко развернулся, держа бластер наизготовку.  
Он откинул капюшон и улыбнулся - озорно и немного смущенно. Это был Люк. Да, Люк Скайуокер, собственной персоной. Я глазам своим не поверил: в центре имперских территорий, действует как вполне себе умелый шпион. Интересно, какие еще таланты покажет этот парень? Так я подумал в первую секунду.   
А во вторую - меня захлестнула волна прямо-таки первобытной радости. Я подошел к нему и обнял так крепко, что у него аж кости хрустнули... Опомнился немного, провел рукой по светлым волосам, таким мягким на ощупь... внезапно осипшим голосом спросил:   
\- Ты один? Или все еще играешь джедая официального просветленного?  
\- Вполне... - он, кажется, не совсем отдышался, - Нет, Коготь, не играю...  
\- Ну, тогда... - я взял его за руку, опять привлек к себе и крепко поцеловал. Отпустил, полюбовался эффектом. - Пошли? Или у тебя нет времени?  
\- У меня времени... - теперь уже он поднялся на цыпочки и легко-легко провел пальцами мне по усам, по бороде, - Осталось восемь часов на все про все, включая поиски...  
\- Тогда давай быстро и без лишних вопросов.  
И я потащил его за собой, как мальчишку. Каких-то пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы добраться до ближайшей гостиницы, снять номер, влететь, прижать к себе, завертеть, обнять, опять прижаться губами, рухнуть на постель.  
Мы - уже оба - лихорадочно скидывали друг с друга шмотки, звезды мои, какие стройные бедра, это тело, которое хочется целовать и разнеживать, я соскучился... так соскучился по нему! Рухнул сверху, прикусил соски, прочертил жаркую дорожку все ниже и ниже, подул, взял в рот уже великолепно готовый член, и тут он выгнулся весь в моих руках, хватая простыни, и буквально взорвался в крике...  
Подумалось, что все происходит быстро, даже слишком, но он на вкус оказался хмельной, как шампанское, а может, еще хмельнее, а я слишком долго был один, чтобы останавливаться вот так, но все-таки это был Люк, и я не мог не спросить:  
\- Хочешь?  
\- Нашел, что спрашивать! - и прижался ко мне так знакомо, так отчаянно...

Когда я был с Люком, я верил во что угодно, даже в Силу - от него исходила такая волна ласки, что я просто тонул в ней, захлебывался от нежности, от желания, от полного, бесконтрольного доверия, он так обнимал меня, и я все целовал и гладил любимого своего желанного мальчишку, наслаждался им, как водой после долгой мучительной жажды, и руки мои дрожали от нетерпения, когда я, наконец, перевернул и поставил его перед собой…  
А он заводил меня снова и снова, то переменой позы, то нежным словечком, и когда я все-таки кончил, то рухнул, как подкошенный, задыхаясь и судорожно вцепившись в него, как в последний пакет спасресурса.

Я оторвался от Люка, как только местное солнце осветило верхушки зданий и заставило выращенный из кристаллов город заиграть всеми оттенками алого, янтарно-желтого и аметистового. Прекрасный курорт - город Калиус, и почему здесь еще мертвый сезон? Заказал завтрак, думая о том, что на выяснение дела останется примерно полчаса, а если нет - что ж, поговорить можно и по дороге на космодром. Все же интересно, что хочет от меня Республика и конкретно этот ее представитель. Я тихонечко потряс разомлевшего парня.  
\- Ну вот, Люк. А теперь можно чашку кафа и о делах.  
\- О делах, ага... - он рассеянно посмотрел на меня, открывая глаза, потом вдруг нахмурился, сел. - Вообще-то, я сюда клонов искать прилетел. Разведка сказала, здесь у них перевалочная база.  
\- И что? - утро стремительно теряло лирический оттенок, - На выращивание клонов потребуется около трех-четырех лет в лучшем случае. Это не близкая угроза. И где ты успел засечь клонов?  
\- А я не успел. Ты меня потащил трахать сразу. И не лет, а недель.   
Я налил в чашку каф.  
\- Три-четыре недели на выращивание? Невозможно. Откуда информация? Тебе с сахаром или так?  
\- Никак, спасибо. Посмотрели по трупам... Ты же не думаешь, что Траун их три года выращивал? - от кафа Люк только отмахнулся. - Три года назад он и без клонов уделал бы нас, если б был тут.  
\- Значит, у Трауна есть и флот, и клоны. И что теперь хочет от меня Республика?   
Он удивленно взглянул на меня.  
\- Откуда я знаю? Мне лично клоны нужны.  
\- Я, конечно, мог бы подключиться к твоему заданию, но ты сам понимаешь, не из чистого энтузиазма.  
\- Так я и знал, что ты не просто так меня выслеживал.   
\- Люк, работа на Республику не входит в мои планы, но любая информация, а уж тем более добывание ее стоит денег. Я могу достать то, что тебе нужно, дело только в цене.  
Мальчишка как будто обиделся.  
\- Вот еще. Сам добуду. А что до цен - это тебе к разведке нашей идти надо, хотят ли они, чтобы ты нам что-то искал.   
_И к чему бы это?_  
\- Ну что ж, - я обнял Люка за плечи, - если это все, что нам следовало бы обсудить, то мне, просто ради любопытства, хотелось бы знать - каким образом Траун делает клонов и как он ухитрился так разработать технологии? Тебе это известно?   
\- Не имею ни малейшего представления. Но, - он высвободился из моих рук, отодвинулся, внимательно и очень _спокойно_ посмотрел на меня, - Обсудить нам следует нечто иное. Потому что, похоже, пора.   
Я, наконец, натянул штаны и приготовился внимательно слушать. Вид у Люка был серьезный, даже мрачноватый. Я был готов услышать любую заковыристую политическую байку, но то, что он выдал, сидя голый и встрепанный на койке гостиничного номера, превзошло все мои ожидания:

\- Тэлон, мне не очень нравится, что с нами происходит. Точнее, со мной. На Миркре-то было все просто: вот я, оставшийся без Силы, вот ты, от которого зависит, вернусь ли я домой живым, почему бы не попробовать охмурить - что я теряю? Тем более ты мужчина весьма привлекательный...  
А потом оказалось, что я совсем не хочу улетать вместе с Хэном, потом ты начал мне сниться, еще потом на Йомарк прилетела Мара...  
Знаешь, это тебе я могу сказать, что возвращал долг, а Джейд - что не только за тобой лететь на Химеру, а даже на Татуин вернуться готов был, лишь бы подальше от К'Баота. А себе я лгать не могу, есть у джедаев такой недостаток... О себе и для себя я правду знаю - мне _нужно_ было тебя вытащить. Хотя бы чтобы снова увидеть.  
И дальше тоже - нет, все правильно, если я взялся тебя спасать, то должен довести дело до конца, а ты совсем никакой был после трауновских измывательств - но все равно, я не смог бы сказать Маре: "Все, я свое дело сделал, а что с твоим Когтем будет дальше - не мои проблемы", - совсем не из-за угрызений совести.  
Мне _нужно_ , чтобы с тобой было все хорошо! Мне _нужно_ , чтобы была жива Мара.  
Ты думаешь, я себя не спрашивал, кой ситх мне понадобилось искать подбитую Руку Императора, а? Или мне экстрима в жизни не хватает, так что дам ей еще один шанс отправить меня на тот свет?  
Я начинаю зависеть от вас двоих, Тэлон. Чувствую, что с тобой происходит, слышу эмоции Мары...  
А мне совсем этого не надо. В галактике и так хватает людей, из-за которых я могу сорваться и полететь ситх знает куда.  
Да и вообще, влюбиться - а до этого, боюсь, может дойти - в двух случайных любовников... Прости, но я предпочитаю считать, что еще не настолько потерял форму.

\- Люк, - я слегка потерялся в этом потоке сознания. - Говори определеннее. Что значит - влюбиться в любовников? Какая форма?   
Он изумленно уставился на меня:  
\- Какая? Ну ты даешь, Тэлон... – потом словно опомнился. - Подожди, Коготь, ты что, серьезно не знал, что я первые года два, если не три, был в Альянсе на правах то ли сына полка, то ли полкового же мальчика для развлечений? И ты не поэтому с самого начала нацелился меня поиметь?

Редкий случай - я не нашел слов для ответа, пришлось отрицательно покачать головой.  
Минуту Люк молчал. Потом пробормотал задумчиво:  
\- Да, дела... Оказывается, умеют Проныры хранить тайны... И остальные ребята. И... И вообще половина Альянса.  
Ладно, чего уж теперь. Расскажу.  
Я же на Татуине рос, Тэлон, ты знаешь, что это такое? Когда от зари до зари вкалываешь, да еще по безумной жаре, очень просто себя убеждать, что соседская девчонка, которую по очереди имеют все окрестные парни - максимум, что тебе - изредка так, время от времени - надо. А если другу припрет вдруг, так не жалко и очередь уступить.  
А потом я оттуда убрался. Наивный такой фермерский парень... Организм мой недолго соображал - как понял, что все, можно жить, а не только заниматься выживанием, так сразу себя показал. А парни из эскадрильи быстренько поняли, что я вообще никому отказать не могу - не умею, а сам хочу все, что шевелится.  
Про Хэна я вовсе молчу - недолго Лея между нами выбирала...  
Знаешь, в таких условиях остается только одно - расслабиться и получать удовольствие. А со временем я и пользу научился извлекать - всех тех, кто хотел чего-то добиться от меня с помощью секса, я быстро на место поставил. Это ведь только потом становится ясно, кто кого поимел...  
В общем, очень удобно. Но, говорят, после тридцати подростковый вечный стояк проходит уже точно у всех, и если я перестану наконец хотеть всех подряд... Тогда можно будет думать всегда головой, а это еще удобнее.

Он перевел дыхание.  
\- А к чему я все это рассказываю... Тэлон, у меня не получается в этот раз закончить все там, где и началось - в постели. А это очень важно - сохранять чистоту эмоций, потому что слишком легко слететь в ту или другую крайность. Либо вовсе разучиться считать секс чем-либо, кроме физиологии, и превратиться в... трахальный автомат какой-то, либо втрескаться по уши и... Тебе самому это надо? Роман, любовь, все эти романтические сопли с сахаром...  
Я не хочу. Ни того, ни другого.  
Поэтому я хотел бы классифицировать тебя просто как друга - хорошего человека, на которого можно рассчитывать, и которому всегда поможешь - поверь, заниматься любовью с другом куда приятнее, чем ебаться ситх знает с кем. А если не веришь, спроси того же Хэна.  
Или же надо заканчивать всю историю. Ты уберег меня от лап Трауна, я тебя из них же вытащил, спасение Мары - моя личная плата за Катану, и на этом мы квиты. Ты мне никто, я тебе тоже, твоя рыжая может не беспокоиться. А дальнейшее - строго по-деловому.

Подумав, он уточнил:  
\- Кстати, на финансовых отношениях с нашим правительством твой выбор никак не скажется - я все равно деньги считать не умею. Так что нет разницы, выбиваю ли я финансирование деятельности друга, оказывающего заодно и республике немалую помощь, или оплачиваю информационные услуги независимого агентства.  
Решай, Тэлон. Такой, как она сейчас, ситуацию оставлять нельзя.

Люк замолчал выжидающе – серьезный, неестественно спокойный. Потом отвернулся и стал одеваться.  
А я задумался. В принципе, после всего, что он сказал, правильнее всего было бы встать и молча уйти, но тут чувствовалось нечто другое: какой-то изъян в рассуждениях, в отношениях, в логике. Я молча смотрел, как Люк ходит по комнате, поднимая вещи, в живописном беспорядке разбросанные накануне, и старался понять наконец, что же его так не устраивает.  
Потом все-таки решился:  
\- Если ты встретился со мной, чтобы нанять меня и мою группу, то мои услуги должны проходить по графе "независимый консультант". Это первое. Счет откроешь сам лично. Это второе.   
А что касается "наших отношений", то хотелось бы, чтобы ты знал и понимал, что мне больно слышать от тебя то, что я сейчас слышу, но это, похоже, только мои проблемы.   
Я не держу тебя, ты свободен. Хочешь остаться - оставайся. Хочешь уйти - уходи.

Он попытался что-то ответить, я перебил:  
\- Я вижу тебя - и мне радостно. Я вижу, как ты улыбаешься - и мне хорошо. Я знаю, что с тобой все в порядке - и мне спокойно. У меня на тебя стоит. Некоторые называют такое состояние любовью. Вот так вот, а теперь сам думай, что _с этим_ делать. 

Я уже старался не смотреть на него, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы как можно тоньше намазать масло на хлеб. На душе было удивительно погано.  
А вот Люк, напротив, остановился и поглядел прямо мне в лицо. И сказал - голосом настолько ровным, что казался уже почти механическим:  
\- Я и без тебя знаю, что я свободен, Коготь - посмотрел бы я на того, кто попытается меня удержать. Но я хочу знать, как вообще можно хотеть остаться с человеком, который говорит пару красивых слов и сразу после - _любовью_ называет _стояк_?! - тут он резко заткнулся. Смерил меня долгим, задумчивым взглядом, от которого мне стало не по себе, потом отвернулся, наклоняясь за укатившимся в неизвестном направлении мечом, и добавил откуда-то из-под стола:  
\- А вообще, мне гораздо интереснее знать, почему ты столь упорно настаиваешь, что это я встретился с тобой. Вообще-то, ты сам меня выследил и поймал. Для чего?  
\- Дорогой мой, - я положил нетронутый бутерброд обратно, взял чашку с кафом и стал размешивать сахар - как можно тщательнее, слушая мерный стук ложки о край. Подумал, долил сливки, попробовал. Горечь все равно осталась. - Так вот, на нашем свидании настаивал один человек, известный мне как заядлый республиканец. Он и указал место встречи.  
Люк резко выпрямился, ударившись головой о столешницу, и уставился на меня бешеными глазами:  
\- Республиканец? Здесь?! Интересно, откуда кому-то вообще известно, что я нахожусь на этой планете...  
Я поневоле улыбнулся. Люк смотрелся просто очаровательно - растрепанный, разочарованный и сбитый с толку. Просто физически больше всего хотелось бы потрепать его сейчас по голове, прижать к себе и успокоить. Ну он хотя бы перестал мельтешить по комнате - и то хорошо.   
\- Я полагаю, твое задание заключается в чем-то, в чем я могу тебе помочь? Если нет, то все это, - я широким жестом обвел комнату, про себя отметив и разобранную постель с перекрученными простынями, и разбросанные повсюду в беспорядке вещи, - просто не имеет смысла.  
\- Имеет, еще как имеет... - горько ответил он. - Ты уверен, что тот тип был из наших? Мне куда более вероятным кажется, что он работает на Империю... и тебя послали на эту встречу, чтобы вывести меня из игры. Вопрос только: как именно? - он плюхнулся в кресло и отчаянно вцепился руками в и без того взъерошенную шевелюру. - Рассчитывали, что я проебу бездарно эти восемь часов и вынужден буду улететь, не закончив с Берчестом? Если да, то они добились своей цели... Тогда я должен остаться здесь. Но если как раз и нужно было, чтобы я застрял тут, с тобой? Чтобы не занялся остальными планетами списка? – тут Люк снова вскочил, явно собираясь продолжить метаться туда-сюда. - Оставаться мне или улетать срочно, вот в чем вопрос...  
\- Ну что ж, - я допил каф, вытер салфеткой усы, подошел к нему и опять обнял за плечи. - Давай рассуждать логически: твое задание состояло в том, чтобы найти перевалочную базу клонов. Некто, в ком уверен я, и в ком не уверен ты, свел нас вместе. Для меня совершенно очевидно, что поиск клонов - дело не для одного человека, даже если этот человек - джедай. Скажи, пожалуйста, кто занимается этой проблемой в Республике, кроме тебя? Что касается Берчеста - я мог бы проверить здешний гарнизон, если ты мне дашь какие-нибудь зацепки.  
\- Каррде! - он шарахнулся от меня, как ненормальный. - Ты что, в упор не понимаешь?! Мне пятнадцать минут осталось, чтобы решить, продлять стоянку или улетать отсюда - какой к ситхам гарнизон, какие зацепки?!  
Меня начал раздражать этот балаган:  
\- Люк, тебе действительно осталось пятнадцать минут, чтобы решить, воспользуешься ли ты моей помощью в деле клонов здесь и далее. Условия тебе известны. После этого стоило бы поговорить по душам с тем самым республиканцем, который нас так удачно свел вместе, но это я могу сделать и без тебя. Хотя, - тут я немного сбавил обороты, - никто не ставит под сомнение твое исключительное чутье в этом деле.  
Скайуокер безнадежно покачал головой.  
\- Сила, как ты меня достал... - он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, потом снова посмотрел на меня тем спокойным прямым взглядом, что и раньше. - Так. Если ты действительно хочешь помочь - давай. Счет я открою. Но вот что, как и зачем ты будешь делать – лучше разбирайся с нашим управлением. Я тебе сейчас все равно ничего связного сказать не в состоянии.  
На этом парень заткнулся окончательно. Оглядел комнату, торопливо подхватил плащ, второй рукой цапнул последний бутерброд, взмахнул им прощально:  
\- Береги себя, Каррде. Удачи... - и умчался, на ходу вытаскивая (чем, интересно?) комлинк.  
Вот так вот - запросто.  
А я остался. 

Как он там сказал: "Заниматься любовью с другом приятнее, чем ебаться ситх знает с кем?" - печально. Обидно, когда выбирают между другом и ситх знает кем. Я бы не взял ни того, ни другого - предпочитаю любимого или любимую... И это "влюбиться в любовников" - хорошая формулировка. Забавно, второй раз сталкиваюсь с джедаем, и второй раз слышу подобное - сначала от Мары, потом от Люка. Дети как будто не понимают, что есть грань, перейдя которую - обратно уже нельзя. Можно отодрать с мясом, постепенно забыть, но вернуться назад в состояние неведения уже невозможно... Хотя мне самому потребовалось оставить Мару в госпитале, чтобы понять, как она мне нужна, и надолго распрощаться с Люком, чтобы при случайной встрече понять, как он мне... Ну, не то чтобы дорог - небезразличен.

_Небезразличен... Коготь, а много ли тебе вообще известно об этом парне? Или ты совсем голову потерял?_

Давненько мне никто не устраивал утренних сцен, и уж менее всего я ждал этого от Люка.  
Пожалуй, не стоило с ним так... спонтанно, но и претензий к себе я тоже не ожидал.  
А ведь я так и не спросил про Мару. Да, я, видимо, тоже - как он там выразился? - теряю форму... Тоже мне, мальчик для развлечений республиканского масштаба! Соло уже который год развлекается, все остановиться не может.  
Ну, хорошо, чтобы узнать состояние Мары, я могу послать запрос на Корусент. А вот состояние Люка вызывает серьезные опасения. Так что он там искал? Перевалочную базу клонов. И не простых, а выращенных за три-четыре недели. Интересно, как такое возможно? Полна чудес Вселенная...

"Встретил джедая - жди неприятностей", - есть и такая поговорка в галактике. А мой джедай, похоже, был чем-то напуган так, что даже завтракать не стал - это после такой сумасшедшей ночи. Похоже, что неприятностей все-таки не избежать. Так что там он искал? Клонов?

Я попытался налить себе еще кафа, не замечая, что кафейник пустой. Вспомнилось то, что называли армией сепаратистов - это были дроиды, запрограммированные на уничтожение населения. Громадные машины, выжигающие все на своем пути, наш дом горит и рушится, мама закрывает мне глаза рукой, лента беженцев, пустой город вдалеке - и спасители в одинаково белых доспехах, с одинаковыми лицами, одинаковыми движениями. Похожие на людей, но и не люди. Тысяча пятьсот человек на транспортник, тщательный отбор среди беженцев - эвакуация по состоянию здоровья, социальной значимости, наличию документов - все по инструкции. А вот мой отец, контуженный при отступлении и сожженный при отлете своими же клонами - тоже по инструкции. Мне было тогда около девяти лет. Последний год Клонических войн.  
...Первые пять лет Империи. Слухи о том, что войска сходят с ума, командиры расстреливают собственных же солдат за неуспешное выполнение приказов, отряды клонов захватывают населенные пункты, наводя там "порядок". Потребовалось вмешательство Темного Лорда, который не менее варварскими методами сектор за сектором истреблял остатки полубезумной, когда-то непобедимой армии.  
Да, Темный Лорд, побежденный Люком Скайуокером. Тем самым Люком Скайуокером... с которым я как раз и связался.

_Да будь ты хоть блядью, хоть кем... Веди только себя по-человечески!_

Я швырнул ключи ухмыляющемуся портье и вышел на проспект. Отвратительный курорт - город Калиус, неудивительно, что у них до сих пор мертвый сезон.

* * *

Милый старый особняк в самом сердце города-кристалла, уютное кресло, давний приятель, хорошее вино в прозрачном - чтобы не затенять благородный цвет напитка - бокале:  
\- Как приятно, что вы все-таки решились навестить меня, дорогой Каррде!  
\- Исключительно для того, чтобы Вас порадовать...  
\- Посмотрим-посмотрим...  
\- Тот груз, который в этот раз пришел, уже проходит растаможку?  
\- Каррде, я жду еще партию.  
\- Могу скинуть процентов двадцать за счет остатков.   
\- Больше чем на месяц я ваших ребят прикрыть не смогу. У нас тут гарнизоны. И хотя нынешний Гранд Адмирал не трогает назначенных губернаторов, он приглядывает за нами в оба глаза.  
\- Знаете, губернатор, я бы мог облегчить вам задачу и снять наблюдение с пары здешних гарнизонов...  
\- Буду весьма рад...  
\- Но не даром...   
\- Каррде, куда вам столько? Половина и так ваша.  
\- Стаффа, просто за доверие. Я же знаю, во сколько меня оценивает Гранд Адмирал...  
Он довольно улыбается:  
\- Вы стоите дороже, любезный мой Каррде, поверьте.  
\- А сколько стоит нынешний резидент Республики на Берчесте? Могу внести коррективы в отчет.  
\- Фу, Каррде, с каких пор вы занимаетесь политикой? Ваша цена?  
\- Увы, в данном случае я занимаюсь исключительно собственной шкурой. Вся ваша сегодняшняя доля даром, если угадаю содержание отчета.  
 _Теперь покрутить бокал в руке, с возмущенным видом присмотреться к содержимому._  
Стаффа смеется, причем вполне искренне. Формальности отброшены, и наши лет шесть взаимной выгоды значительно облегчают разговор:  
\- Думаешь, отчет пойдет о твоих похождениях и тебе лично?  
Растерянно киваю. Он торжествует:  
\- Нет, дорогой мой Каррде, я еще не готов расстаться с тобой. Трауну пойдет отчет только о твоем маленьком джедае.  
Смачный глоток вина, понимающе:  
\- Взяли прямо с орбиты? Стаффа, груз твой, но вот за доставку придется заплатить...  
У него горят глаза - еще бы, около двух тысяч кредов экономии:  
\- Не придется! Ты еще раз проиграл, Каррде.   
\- А доказательства?  
\- Могу сказать только, что твоего дружка водят за нос. Покажут приманку - и отпустят, чтобы он благополучно и правильно пересказал все Кракену.  
\- А приманкой, значит, работают клоны?  
\- Я тебе этого не говорил.  
\- А если джедай не клюнул?  
Стаффа философски пожимает плечами  
\- Думаю, Гранд Адмирал расставил ловушку не только на Берчесте...  
\- Но ведь клоны откуда-то берутся?  
\- Не отсюда, поверь мне, дружище.   
\- И что, кроме джедая, никого не было поинтереснее?  
\- Откровенно говоря, кроме тебя, Каррде, этой дырой из Республики мало кто интересуется.  
\- Это называется патриотизм, а, Стаффа?  
\- Это называется трезвый взгляд на вещи...  
Мы переглянулись, чокаясь пурпурным кайласским вином, и расхохотались одновременно.  
Выбрался я из гостеприимного дома только к вечеру, с больной головой и четкой уверенностью, что с Люком будет все в порядке.

Люк, сумасшедший мальчик... Джедай, мать его так, да зачем он мне сдался? Есть в нем что-то искреннее, отчаянное, потерянное. Так трогательно хвастаться своими похождениями я мог бы лет в двадцать, пожалуй. Он как будто не знал, что делать, словно звереныш, метался по комнате, как по клетке... И вот еще что интересно - он почему-то был уверен, что кроме него задание выполнить некому - слишком уж переживал. Многое в Люке было "слишком" - а я не мог пока разобраться, маска это или действительные черты характера порывистого юноши, который взвалил на себя именно что слишком много.  
Все-таки Сила накладывает отпечаток на личность - вернее, так: она акцентирует все хорошее и плохое в этой личности, заставляя человека поневоле быть не тем, кто он есть. Заумно, конечно, но оба они, и Мара, и Люк, нравятся мне не потому, что они джедаи, а вопреки этому. За ними любопытно наблюдать, но я никогда не скажу, что их дар - это благословение.  
И я все-таки очень мало знаю этого парня. С Марой мы давно, а Люк вряд ли будет со мной рядом.  
 _Влюбиться в двух случайных любовников..._  
Давно со мной такого не бывало. В смысле, случайных любовников. Случайные встречи - да, бывали... Но чтобы парень, которому я был обязан жизнью, так сумбурно и откровенно просил оставить его в покое?   
_Стареешь, Коготь?_  
Ну что ж, если так...  
Ебаться по-дружески... оно мне надо? Не люблю подделки, пусть будет немного, но - искреннее и настоящее.

Холодный влажный нос ткнулся в мою руку - это Штурм просится на прогулку и досадует, что я опять гулял без него.  
Я обнял ворнскра, прижался к его пушистой шкуре и закрыл глаза. Зверь шумно и укоризненно вздохнул, а мне просто нужно было ощутить хоть чье-то живое тепло, настолько тревожно и одиноко стало на душе.

* * *

**БЕРЧЕСТ / КАЛИУС САЙ ЛИЕЛУ / КОСМОПОРТ**   
**_ЧИН:_ **

Вот тут мне все говорят, что я, значицца, везунчик. Типа прет мне все время. А я так вам скажу - нету, значицца, такой вещи, как везение. Тут главно как? Главно, не сидеть в уголку, а, значицца, все на людях переживать, особливо радость, потому как это пользительно выходит. А там радость, она к радости потянется, как зверь к своей миске, и выйдет примерно как со мной приключилось на Риши, када меня малость оглушило, потом еще и бульником сверху по башке приложило, и лежать бы мне долго там еще, када б не мальчики мои разлюбезные, которые попервоначалу клетку грызли, но над тем завалом стояли, выли, и лапами по камню, значицца, скребли. Ох, да я их потом обнимал и целовал прямо в рожи их слюнявые, а ребята ходили, разводили руками, а повар наш, значицца, всем такое мясо сварганил! Под живую воду, а как же! И башка наутро трещала... так трещала, кабутто мне опять тою каменюкой по ей приложили.  
А кэп'тан тож вернулся целехонек. И про него тож сказали, что вот, везуха человеку, а я-то знаю, как ту везуху зовут, и в каком, значицца, месте кэп'тан ее нашел.  
А как мы с кэп'таном встретились - так эт'ваще был всем праздникам праздник! Патамушта када двоих славных людев записали в покойники, а те живехоньки, значицца, так прям до самой смерти им жить, и ничего их не возьмет, разве что вино, которое, значицца, в бочках хранили, не помню уж как та планета тада называлась...  
А потом что? Потом навроде как всегда - я, значицца, за мальчиками приглядываю, чтоб не порвали кого, а кэп'тан, он за всеми остальными. А еще недавно фишка такая случилась: возвращается, значицца, кэп'тан на корабль, а дело было в имперском захолустье, и глаза у нашего Каррда прям горят, и, глав'дело, ярко так! Тут он немножко с мальчиками, значицца, посидел - и за терминал. Мы, значицца, в сторонке сидим и на него смотрим. А он знай себе клавиши перебирает, всю Галактику перерыл, ни на кого не глядит, усы подкручивает, бурчит себе под нос, вот ведь дело какое. Словно сокровище потерял, то ли еще что. Ребята, типа, говорят промежду собой, что, типа, спокойно, еще денек пошляемся - хорошее тут местечко, душевное - а я себе так подошел и спрашиваю тихонько:  
\- Что, значицца, делать будем?  
Тут он навроде прочухался, смотрит на меня бешеными своими глазами, с искрой аж, а отвечает между тем раздумчиво и печально, вроде как нехотя:  
\- Нам, Чин, на охоту пора. Дичь у нас будет опасная, а хозяин их - небезызвестный тебе Гранд Адмирал Траун, - и опять в карты уткнулся.   
А я что? Мне на охоту все ж лучше, чем на войну. Только я вот думаю теперь - что ж это за чудищ таких Траун ухитрился выродить, что даже наш кэп'тан с ними знаться не желает? Переспросить было хотел, что, мол, такое, да отвлекать побоялся понапрасну.

* * *

**ХОНОГР**   
**_ЛЮК:_ **

Звезды здесь яркие-яркие... И тишина.  
Конечно, никто не шуршит, не бегает, не летает по еле живой планете. Здесь пусто. После суматошного Корусканта, чуть менее людных, но таких же заполненных шумной активной жизнью Берчеста и Подериса - так хорошо...  
Тут даже медитировать, чувствуя себя полным придурком от тщетности этого занятия, не надо. Достаточно лежать на жесткой траве, глядя на звезды, и Сила сама потянет тебя туда, где есть жизнь.  
Ну да, насмотрелись уже. Лее грозит опасность, ее малышей хотят отнять - а я торчу тут, не зная, куда деваться от беспокойства.  
Не хочу больше.  
Ну их к хаттам, эту Силу и эти звезды.  
Хотя... Есть в галактике человек, до которого я не прочь дотянуться - просто так, посмотреть, чем он занят, о чем сейчас думает. Понять, что он такое... Что ему нужно от меня.

Сила Великая, Коготь, ты тоже вздыхаешь, любуясь ночным небом своей пустынной планеты?  
Нет. Кажется, еще нет... С Силой никогда не знаешь, дотянешься через пространство или через время тоже - и сейчас, уверен, ты не можешь вот так сидеть и вздыхать...  
 _Дата. Скорректируем дату..._  
Да! Так я и думал - сейчас ты где-то в очередном шумном месте, по уши в делах... Кто там перед тобой? Ого, сколько народу, а ты потрясающе умеешь торговаться, Коготь...  
Но это я и так знаю, что ты умеешь. Торговаться, заключать сделки, получать прибыль... Видеть не желаю твоих дел.  
 _Так, вернемся в будущее. Послушаем Силу - правильно она меня с самого начала привела..._  
Пусть Сила соединяет нас - через время. Так, чтобы мысли и чувства, и одиночество, и тоска наша - совпадали... Ты сидел – сидишь - будешь сидеть печальный под звездами - где ты, Коготь?  
Кажется... кажется, да. Планета, каменистые равнины которой так похожи на опустевший Хоногр. Крепость, древние стены из черного камня. И ты, размышляющий ни о чем и обо всем сразу...  
Красиво... Смотреть на тебя издалека, и смотреть твоими глазами на этот мир – тоже красиво.  
И романтично, твою мать.  
Но с тобой всегда так, ведь ты и сам романтик. Редкий тип - романтичный деляга. Хотя зря я так: "деляга" - это какая-то мелкая шваль. А тебя к мелким фигурам не отнесешь... Но сути это не меняет.  
Романтик...  
Романтик.  
Сила, как же я ненавижу все эти любови!  
"Ты нужен мне - хочу, чтобы был счастлив - ты свободен, я не держу, я просто тоскую - мне хорошо, если ты рядом" - а сводится к одному: переспать и бегом дальше, заниматься делами.  
Нет, я не против. Мне самому так удобнее. Но давайте называть вещи своими именами, а?  
Посмотрим, что ты об этом думаешь...  
...Ой, Коготь, да ты тоже мной недоволен?  
Конечно... Много я тебе сказал лишнего, не стоило так открываться. Хотя ты все равно пропустил мои слова мимо ушей, занятый своими - ну ладно, моими, так зачем ты вообще в это дело полез? - клонами. А теперь удивляешься: "Что он был такой невменяемый в это утро?"  
Может, тебе показать, что, а? Если уж говорить с тобой бесполезно...

Джедай я в конце концов или нет? А Тэлон упорно не желает воспринимать идею Силы, я в этом уже убедился. Но не все ж мне мечом махать - сделаю то, что давно хотелось...  
 _Или вам интересно, как это я ухитрился? А хотите, покажу?_  
Только на этот раз я буду показывать ему нечто иное.

Давай, Коготь... Ты смотришь на звезды, но взгляд твой становится все более отсутствующим. Сейчас ты откинешься, ляжешь на спину - ты засыпаешь, не замечая, как вдруг испуганно вскинулся Натиск, тихонько завыл, тычась в твое плечо холодным носом...  
Тебе снится... Калиус. Ты - это я.  
Ты спи. Спи, смотри сон.  
А я буду вспоминать.

Калиус Сай Лиелу. Неприятное место. Когда-то прекрасный курорт, нынче сдохший и принявшийся торговать. По причине подчиненности Империи - торговля тоже идет не ахти.  
Но людей много, все деловиты и ищут, как заработать.  
Безумные цены в космопорту - больше суток здесь не пробыть, оплата парковки сожрет хаттову долю выданной мне имперской валюты. А в списке еще шесть планет.  
На Калиус мне осталось восемь часов, а клонов в помине нет, зато есть слежка за мной.  
Свернуть, обойти, еще раз свернуть, вот и мост, заманить...  
Тэлон?!

Да-да, Коготь, смотри, смотри на себя моими глазами... Это полезно - взглянуть со стороны.

Тэлон. Не враг.  
Безумное облегчение. Конечно же, радость.  
Еще радость, его - внешней волной, у меня перехватывает дыхание, и вовсе не от ранкорьих объятий...  
\- Ты один?  
Да, я один, не считая Р2 в порту... Да, время есть, аж целых восемь часов...  
 _Время есть?! Скайуокер, ты на работе!_  
\- ...на все про все, включая поиски клонов.  
Но он не слушает, не слышит меня, у него все мозги в яйцах, и я замолкаю, я сам рад его видеть, а от чужого желания, яркого, страстного, кружится голова...  
\- Тогда давай быстро, - и он тащит меня куда-то, а я, кажется, даже не в силах запротестовать, потому что он хочет, горит, и так близко, так сильно, так ярко, что я - мое тело, моя ситхова Сила - ощущаю все так, будто горю я сам.  
Штаны расстегнуть на бегу, рухнуть, губами ловить его губы, не отпускать рук, задыхаться, кричать, срывая горло, кончая, вновь загораться волной обратной связи, прогибаться навстречу, раскрошить спинку кровати сведенными в судороге пальцами, снова крик, развернуться, поцеловать, прошептать что-то глупое-нежное, ощутить вновь твердеющий член, то ли мой, то ли его, опять начать все сначала...  
Кончить, почти теряя сознание, последней мыслью запомнив бившееся все это время: "Скайуокер, шлюха джедайская, что же ты делаешь".

Да, Коготь. Да. Вот так ты меня и ебал. В шоке?  
Что ж, так оно и бывает...

Точнее, так было на этот раз. Cо вздохом я _отпустил_ Каррде - хватит с него...  
И правда, чего это я? Все равно не поможет.  
Глядя уже просто на звезды, светившие над Хоногром, я прошептал - просто так, для себя:  
\- А я ведь уже начал забывать тебя, Коготь... Ты так быстро удрал, оставив Мару лечиться после Катаны, и не сказал ни слова, и мне не дал даже спросить, что будет дальше... Правильно, в общем-то - ну что может быть между джедаем и контрабандистом? Ты ведь не Соло... А я умею вычеркивать из сердца тех, кто не ищет там места - и я уже почти стер тебя.  
Яркие искорки звезд вдруг затуманились.  
Так кому и зачем была нужна эта встреча?  
Не знаю. Знаю лишь, что _такого_ мне больше не надо. А иначе уже не будет, потому что прошлое не переиграть...

* * *

**ТРОГАН**   
**_КАРРДЕ:_ **

То, чем я занялся после встречи с Люком на Берчесте, можно было назвать одним коротким словом: подстава. Я элементарно и планомерно, под шипение и бурчание своих людей, втягивал вольных торговцев в войну, причем на своей стороне. Оправданием этому было только одно: неприемлемость другого образа действий для меня и возможность выбора у них.   
Меня тревожило, что в руки Империи попали такие ресурсы, как оборудование для клонирования и дополнительный флот.   
Меня сильно раздражало, что Новая Республика занимается черт знает чем вместо элементарной защиты своих граждан. И, к сожалению, мне стало совершенно ясно, что в одиночку - даже с моими ресурсами - найти хорошо засекреченную фабрику клонов нереально.  
Речь шла уже даже не о джедае Скайуокере или его республике - речь шла о личной безопасности. Моему образу жизни гораздо больше подходит мелкая грызня двух противоположных общественных систем, а в предполагаемой сильной империи, которую замыслил Гранд Адмирал, Тэлону Каррде с его пунктиком о независимости от любого режима нет места - совершенно четко и определенно.   
В этой ситуации лучшего подарка от имперцев, чем их нападение на наше сборище в «Чаше» Трогана, и придумать было трудно. Ребята разозлились не на шутку, превратив несколько умозрительное шпионское задание "кто первый найдет фабрику клонов" в чисто личный акт возмездия за имперскую наглость.  
Контрабандисты, вообще-то, очень мирный народ. Сначала выгода, потом драка. Договориться можно всегда и со всеми, вопрос только в цене. Наивысшая цена - своя собственная шкура, и вот эту вот шкуру с нас зачем-то вздумала содрать Империя. Теперь я ни при чем, а Империя - наш неприятель. Это первая выгода.  
Сейчас люди Гиллеспи, Маззика, Пар'тах будут методично проверять все возможные имперские базы. Где-нибудь обязательно найдутся ниточки к производству недолюдей.  
Одновременно - а я не ошибаюсь в характерах моих, так сказать, коллег - ребята попытаются хотя бы немножко потрепать базы Трауна на свой страх и риск. Это вторая выгода.  
Третью - ключевую - предстоит найти мне самому, а пока от одного только слова "клоны" у меня всякий раз волосы встают дыбом, как у хищных зверей встает шерсть на загривке при звуке далеких выстрелов. 

Мара останется на Корусенте. Если нас захватит Траун, ее голова полетит вместе с моей - в первую очередь. Да, если Траун займется мной всерьез, все будет кончено раз и навсегда, и никакие прежние заслуги Маре не помогут, тем более, что помощь мне - это демонстративный отказ от службы в Империи.  
Мара, как и Гент, сейчас полезнее в центре Республики - пусть пока они там и побудут. Заодно проконтролируют проплаты на счет, открытый Люком - война против Гранд Адмирала - дело убыточное, не мешало бы записать ребят в республиканские ведомости - во избежание. Опять же - если что-то случится, семьи получат выплаты и страховки от той стороны, на которую работали - и это справедливо.

* * *

Через несколько дней мои схемы и логические выкладки стали похожи на большую неопрятную паутину из различных связей и ссылок. Гуще всего эти ниточки собирались на верфях Билбринги.   
Слишком активно, даже для военного времени - что-то там такое есть, определенно...   
Я еще раз думал и передумывал, на что может опираться военная машина Адмирала: люди - есть, транспорт - есть, технологии..? Вот этот третий пункт никак не давал сосредоточиться. Записи с макробинокля Гиллеспи и свидетельства очевидцев явно были в пользу того, что Траун использует что-то странное...   
Ниточки по имперским технологиям вели снова на верфи - вряд ли туда в открытую полезет Республика. Но то, что нельзя захватить в результате открытого сражения, можно взять другими, более привычными методами.   
Теперь для того, чтобы развязать мне руки, надо увидеть ответный ход Трауна и нейтрализовать его.

_\- Держи удар!  
В глазах плывет от хорошей пощечины...  
\- Держи удар, Коготь!  
На лице Кар'даса - почти звериный оскал, и я невольно копирую его ухмылку...  
Встаю, вытираю размазанную по лицу юшку и снова на него.  
И снова - точно рассчитанным движением он оправляет меня на маты.  
И еще раз...  
И еще...  
В полусознании, почти что в бреду - отлететь, утереться, встать.  
Кар'дас учил меня держать удар очень, очень долго... _

Что же касается дальнейших лично моих действий - надо наведаться на верфи Билбринги еще раз. Что-то мне подсказывает, что там может оказаться и еще что-нибудь интересное. А потом, если разведка пройдет успешно, стоит ненадолго затаиться где-нибудь в тихом заброшенном местечке вроде Хиджарны и как следует подумать над результатами.

Жить становилось все интересней и интересней. Пожалуй, впервые после разгрома базы на Миркре я почувствовал, что могу взять реванш, острота положения уже не раздражала, а будоражила - след горячий, и я четко знал, на чем можно подорвать Адмирала. Игра из пряток по спасению шкуры превратилась во что-то похожее на шахматы с трехмерным игровым полем, ставки выросли, мой банк, сама того не зная, держала Республика.  
И это тоже было славно.   
Так славно, что тоскливое одиночество, которое осталось после разлуки с Марой и ситх знает чего с Люком, растворилось бесследно.

* * *

**ВЕЙЛАНД / ГОРА ТАНТИСС**   
**_ЛЮЮК СКАЙУОКЕР, КЛОН:_ **

Здесь, на склоне горы, хорошо. Сижу, обхватив руками коленки, думаю о своем. После болезни воспоминания рваные, сумбурные. Я летел куда-то, сражался с кем-то... Учитель говорит, это пройдет, когда я пойму, что прошлая жизнь не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения.   
Сейчас я учусь сражаться. Лучше всего у меня получается со световым мечом. Когда я активирую его и смотрю на ровное сияние лезвия, мне кажется, я вот-вот вспомню, откуда я и что было прежде. Но потом тело начинает послушно выполнять движения основных ката, а сознание снова погружается в странное небытие. Учитель меня за это очень ругает. Он говорит, я должен четче ощущать себя, как личность. Я бы рад, но мне все время чего-то не хватает, причем так сильно, что иногда дыхание перехватывает от этой внутренней пустоты.  
На склоне хорошо еще и потому, что здесь я могу побыть наедине с Силой. Внутри горы Сила блокирована, чтобы не мешать моему выздоровлению, а тут она доступна мне, и это необыкновенно приятное ощущение. Учитель говорит, что я постепенно вспомню все, что было, надо только внимательно слушать. Ну, вот я и слушаю. Но слышу пока только шелест ветра, покой леса, журчание воды. Ощущаю голод хищников, настороженность их добычи. Дальше - кажется, люди...   
Некоторые думают так же, как я, некоторые очень яркие. Учитель говорит, что мне не надо пока заглядывать внутрь людей, и что это пока опасно.

Я смотрю на заходящее солнце и мне кажется, что это неправильно, что солнц должно быть два. А еще мне нравится просеивать песок сквозь пальцы. Здесь, на Вейланде, так много лесов и так мало открытых мест... Я заглядываю внутрь себя снова и снова, но там пусто, как будто песок до горизонта, и только мои сумбурные полу-воспоминания, полу-ощущения, как маленькие ящерицы, оставляют на этом песке легкие осыпающиеся следы...

* * *

Еще я люблю смотреть на звезды, думаю про себя - как же это так получается, что я уже летал среди них? Учитель обещает, что я буду лучшим пилотом в галактике. Это здорово! С тех пор, как он вернулся и я показал ему мое любимое тайное место на склоне горы, мы часто приходим сюда вместе. Он садится, я кладу ему голову на колени, и нам обоим становится так счастливо, так светло. И учитель ничего не объясняет, молчит, просто показывает мне далекие миры и людей, которых я знал когда-то. Странное дело - чем больше я провожу времени с ним вот так, бесцельно, тем лучше мне потом удается сосредоточиться и сделать именно ту фигуру мечом, которая нужна. Мы тайком убили всех йсаламири вокруг моего тренировочного зала, и теперь я учусь сражаться вместе с Великой Силой. Мне это очень, очень нравится!  
Вот только люди ко мне не подходят и со мной не разговаривают, да и я не знаю, что им сказать кроме "привет!" и "как дела?". Мне это неинтересно. Гораздо интереснее по вечерам выбираться наружу, смотреть на звезды и мечтать... мечтать о том, как я стану самым сильным, и все будут меня слушаться и уважать, вот примерно как учителя или командира гарнизона там, у ворот. Учитель говорит, что все это будет, а сейчас мне надо усерднее заниматься, чтобы победить себя самого. Учитель любит говорить длинно и загадочно, но ведь он Магистр Джедай, он не умеет по-другому.  
А я хотел бы свободно побродить по лесу, и побыть немножко среди других людей - может, так просто, чтобы к ним привыкнуть. Я бы даже не играл с ними, как иногда играю клонами, честное слово! Клоны - как солдатики, у них в головах словно ниточки - дергай в любую сторону, в какую хочешь. Им даже не обидно, только больно, поэтому я стараюсь быть аккуратнее.  
Люди совсем другие - очень неподатливые. У них столько желаний! Это похоже на клубок разноцветных проводов - никогда не знаешь, какой нужен. Вот Магистр знает, а я пока нет. Но я, может быть, и не хочу ТАК командовать. Просто хочу жить и смотреть на что угодно безо всяких запретов.

* * *

А та пустота, которая у меня внутри, наверное, называется "тоска" или вот еще - "непроявленные воспоминания", или что-то вроде. Странно, чем лучше у меня получаются упражнения с мечом, с предметами, с клонами - тем сильнее мне становится не по себе, как будто я что-то потерял, что-то очень ценное, только не вещь, а еще одного... человека? Мне так хочется поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, кроме Учителя, но все вокруг только молчат или отдают приказы. Это неправильно, ведь должно быть что-то еще. Я нашел других, которые могут меня понимать - это местные расы, но они не похожи на меня. Зато у них есть праздники, очень веселые, и я подсматриваю за ними - с помощью Силы, конечно же. Это здорово, только вчера я с удивлением обнаружил, что ни с кем не разговаривал по настоящему, вслух, вот уже двое суток. Только с Учителем, и тоже - только с помощью Силы.

Вечером я попытался пожаловаться Учителю, а он, ласково гладя меня по голове, пообещал, что меня будет любить самая прекрасная женщина на свете, и что она скоро уже прилетит сюда. Я немножко успокоился и стал ждать, как дети, живущие у подножия нашей горы, ждут подарков на день рождения.

* * *

**ЗАПИСЬ РАЗГОВОРА НА КОРУСЕНТСКОМ ПРОМЕНАДЕ, ПЕРЕДАННАЯ ИСТОЧНИКОМ "ДЕЛЬФА" ГРАНД АДМИРАЛУ ТРАУНУ:**

\- Да, кстати, генерал Кракен просил передать тебе горячую благодарность за потрясающе выгодный найм нового информатора. Так что в разведуправлении лучше не появляйся.  
\- Да? Это он сам пусть только мне попадется - не посмотрю, что пожилой человек, все выскажу. Какого ситха они вообще так делают? Я что, по-хорошему когда-то им помочь отказывался, что со мной надо втемную играть?  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Каррде... - сердито. - Поймал меня на Берчесте, опомниться не дал, принялся трясти на предмет, что Республике от него надо. А я что, знаю? А он еще и денег просит. Послал я его с перепугу подальше...  
\- Совсем послал? - сочувствующе. - Вы же с ним в последний раз расставались вполне довольные друг другом.  
\- Ага, расставались. А встретились... Одно хорошо - при следующей встрече он точно не потащит меня в постель, не дав даже "здравствуй" сказать.  
Тихий смех.  
\- Так вот оно что... Моего братика опять поимели.  
Примерно минуту слышен только звук шагов. Потом неохотное:  
\- Ага... - интонация обиженного ребенка. - Я даже мяукнуть не успел. Да млин, всегда так!  
\- Ну, если все как всегда, что ты дергаешься? Плюнь и успокойся.  
\- Не могу. Он ведь, зараза, задание мне чуть не сорвал! - еще полминуты сердитого молчания. - Ситх, в следующий раз я тоже ему какую-нибудь сделку обломаю.  
\- А ты все же планируешь, чтобы он был, этот следующий раз?  
Шаги на мгновение прерываются - со звуком, будто кто-то споткнулся.  
\- Ох! Ну-у... Лея, ты же знаешь - никто бы меня не поимел, если бы я сам этого не желал...

Запись несколько секунд сбоит, звук пропадает, потом источник Дельфа переключается на разговор двух сенаторов и майора СБ.

* * *

**КОРУСЕНТ / ИМПЕРАТОРСКИЙ ДВОРЕЦ / АППАРТАМЕНТЫ СЕМЕЙСТВА СОЛО**   
**_ЛЮК:_ **

Я все-таки опоздал к нападению, как раз на те два дня, которые пришлось проторчать на Хоногре. Хвала Силе, Лея с Хэном отбились сами... И Мара им помогла – а это совсем хорошо, значит, она все же не так сильно мучается от императорских приказов, если даже здесь, во дворце, держит под замком свою ненависть.  
И сама сидит под замком – ох, так и чуется синяя трауновская лапа во всей этой истории... Хотя вообще-то надо быть полным ку-па, чтобы поверить, будто Рыжая может помогать имперцам после того, что Гранд Адмирал сделал с ее драгоценным Каррде. Но наши безопасники настолько офонарели с этой неуловимой Дельфой, что готовы запереть уже кого угодно.  
Впрочем, сей факт меня не особенно беспокоит. Домашний арест – это не в камере сидеть, комната у нее вряд ли хуже моей. И заняться ей тут особо-то нечем... Заданий никаких Коготь ей не оставил, какие уж там задания в реанимации - а просто так, не по делу, с Марой общаться невозможно. Разве что трахаться...  
Но уж этого-то – с кем попало - ей явно не надо. В точности как мне самому, в этом мы с Джейд похожи... только ей с темпераментом больше повезло.  
Да, а насчет собственного "не надо" мне вновь хватило ума поплакаться сестре - бедная Лея, когда же я отучусь приходить к ней со своими жалобами? На Хэна, на Веджа, теперь - на Каррде...  
А я ведь сам, идиот, внушал на "Соколе" Когтю, что это такая радость - ему отдаваться! Правда, я это в психологически-медицинских целях, но можно было сообразить, что эффект продлится достаточно, чтобы при следующей встрече он накинулся на меня, как ненормальный.  
Увы, не додумался. И был страшно зол, закатил ему знатный скандал, а потом еще отомстил по-тихому на Хоногре, а сейчас накапал сестренке - и да, теперь она тоже еще как на него зла!  
Зато я - уже нет. Наконец-то... Спокоен настолько, что самому становится страшно, и могу продолжать заниматься делами - но Лею все же не стану успокаивать, ей полезно немного невыпущенной агрессии... А то она после рождения близнецов стала такая нежная, ласковая - прямо даже непривычно. И тянет хоть самому, что ли, вместо нее побыть стервочкой-принцессой.  
Но лучше пусть Лея сама снова позлится. И мне приятно - это же она за меня... Хорошо, когда есть такая сестра.  
И племянники. Ясные глазки, кулачки, накрепко вцепляющиеся в палец, два теплых огонька в Силе - Джесин и Джайна... Тоже хочу таких. Жаль только, из женщин никого не осталось, кроме Мары - а она явно не станет рожать, да еще от меня.  
Хотя... Может, лет через десять-двадцать...

_...Сила, это я так о делах размышляю?_

Я наконец вспомнил, где нахожусь. И с кем.  
\- Прости, Хэн, ты что-то говорил?  
\- Это не он, это я, - улыбнулась Лея, забирая у меня полусонного Джесина. - Совсем замечтался?  
\- Ага...  
С противоположного конца комнаты самодовольно хмыкнул счастливый отец семейства. Я подмигнул ему - _да-да, Хэн, это твое потомство меня без головы оставило - оно замечательное..._ \- и вздохнул:  
\- Извини.  
Откуда-то из-за спины свистнул нечто далеко не лирическое наш бесплатный комментатор Р2. Лея хихикнула, как девчонка, потом посерьезнела.  
\- Мара говорит, что может найти фабрику клонов. Насколько этому можно доверять?  
Я даже удивиться забыл – вот он, повод компрометировать Мару. Не зря Траун боится, ох не зря...  
\- Не на сто, но как минимум на девяносто восемь процентов, - выдал я секунд через пятнадцать. И больше назвал бы, да остатки здравого смысла помешали. - И я согласен лететь, куда она скажет.  
Хэн присвистнул:  
\- Что, вот так сразу?  
\- Ага.  
Р2 снова ехидно бипнул. Я его проигнорировал.  
\- С ней вместе, разумеется - для надежности.  
\- Она же хотела убить тебя.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Фью-у! Фип-фип, - раздалось за спиной.  
В дроида захотелось швырнуть сапогом. Прицельно так - жаль, долго снимать... А вообще так и расходится сомнительная слава - Хэну электронный охальник уже настучал, наверняка и с Ц-3ПО успел обо мне посплетничать, а там и до центрального компьютера дворца дело дойдет...  
\- Она и сейчас хочет, - я пожал плечами. - И что? Если Мара сумеет определить координаты - дело стоит того, чтобы рискнуть.  
Хэн фыркнул:  
\- Сумеет она, как же. Очень вовремя вспомнила девушка про сокровищницу, когда ее арестовали...  
\- Би-и-ип пьюти-фью бип!  
 _Чего-чего? "Хрен ревнивый"? Смешно..._  
А Хэну хорошо, да. Он дома. У него на ногах тапки.

* * *

**ХИДЖАРНА / ЧЕРНАЯ КРЕПОСТЬ**   
**_КАРРДЕ:_ **

В Галактике нет неживых миров. Есть миры забытые или заброшенные.  
Миры, которые были когда-то. Планеты, которые похожи на старых мудрых людей - надо просто уметь слушать. А после достаточно шумных моих разведрейдов и организации головоломно-конспиративных встреч тем приятнее вернуться в заброшенную черную крепость, в мир песчаных рек и красных гор, в свой дом, которому имя - Хиджарна.

Долгожданный ответный ход Адмирала меня порадовал - Траун просто не принял меня всерьез. Вместо того, чтобы бросить против меня - как стоило бы - разведку Империи, он изящно настроил против меня моих же друзей. Вот честное слово, сразу видно ход мысли имперского военного - провокация, сфабрикованное обвинение, трибунал и расстрельная команда. То, что разозленные вольные торговцы сначала нормально полезут в драку, а потом, поостыв, начнут выяснять, где наебка, да еще и наваляют тому, кто устроил им такую жизнь, военному стратегу в голову не пришло. Никакого суда, разбираемся по-семейному - а в таких разборках чего только не бывает.  
Ха! Контрабандисты привыкли к шельмованию почти при каждой сделке, а на формальные законы с их жесткой системой наказания клали все органы размножения, которые им отпустила мать-природа - потому что привыкли оперировать логикой и здравым смыслом, а не положениями Устава.

С фабрикой клонов оказалось сложно, зато с той самой третьей ниточкой - новыми технологиями - сложилось чудеснейшим образом. Идея позаимствовать, или, выражаясь высоким слогом Авеса, "потырить" с верфей Гранд Адмирала кристаллические гравиловушки КЛГ и перепродать их Республике - ммм... да, ради этого стоило собрать всех кого можно и постоять два часа под прицелом Шныра. Тем более что Шныр, в отличие от тех самых клонов, раскрылся на раз и вдобавок имел глупость подорваться на собственной мине. Дурак, которого даже не жалко.

А вот дальше - пришлось мне еще дня три провести со старым Гиллеспи. Я знаю его довольно давно - еще с того времени, как начал работать у Кар'даса. Сэмуэль - отчаянный балагур, виртуозный враль, хитрюга, каких свет не видел, хотя прикидывается проще, чем он есть на самом деле. Но если вы способны убедить Гиллеспи, то вы способны убедить кого угодно и в чем угодно, это я вам точно говорю. Ему первому понравилась моя идея свинтить у Империи эти самые гравиловушки. Он задержался, мы обговорили детали набега, набросали полетные схемы для каждого из кораблей. То ли от сэмовой домашней самогонки, то ли от одобрения старого приятеля я был необыкновенно горд собой. Мы планировали самый крупный налет в Галактике. Никогда еще подпольные торговцы не замахивались на такую крупную цель и не объединяли свои силы в небольшую, но хорошо организованную и вооруженную (а как же иначе?) группу.

Сэм уже собрался на свой корабль, а я решил пройтись по излюбленному маршруту вдоль стен и немного по дороге на пустоши - прогулять ворнскров и немного привести мысли в порядок после вчерашней прощальной попойки. В конце дороги есть обрыв, с которого открывается потрясающе красивый вид на высохшее русло реки, по которому теперь ветер гонит красный песок и шары высохших до золотистого цвета колючек. А над всем этим великолепием - темно-синее, постепенно переходящее в черное, вечернее звездное небо.

Я сидел, постепенно освобождаясь от прошедших тревог, звери гонялись друг за другом, было тихо и так спокойно, как всегда бывает после хорошо проведенного дня.  
И я, наверное, задремал, потому что вдруг мне послышался гул толпы, алые и сиреневые дома, шум океана вдалеке... Калиус.  
 _Почему я здесь?_  
Этот город выглядел немного непривычно, словно я стал меньше ростом, рука потянулась к бластеру и наткнулась на _...световой меч?!_  
 _Откуда?_  
Я чувствовал себя как внезапно вытащенная на свет ночная птица, так много было вокруг всего - сквозь привычные образы проступали нити чего-то необычного, если бы я захотел, я бы знал, о чем думает каждый из прохожих, которые толкали меня, меня кто-то преследовал и, Сила Великая! - этим любопытным оказался я сам - я, Тэлон Каррде, с хищной улыбкой смотрящий на самого себя... джедая?!

Я что, так соскучился по Скайуокеру, что даже сумел перевоплотиться в него во сне? Я - который Тэлон, схватил себя - который Люк, и чуть не сошел с ума от собственного неуправляемого вожделения. Встало аж до боли. У меня, который Люк, отраженное желание мгновенно перешибло все - какие-то обрывки мыслей про задание, про нехватку денег, и я - который Тэлон, потащил меня - который Люк, словно ребенок найденную игрушку в постель, и мне - который Люк - было это совсем не надо, но я не мог противиться тому, который Тэлон, уже не мог отказаться, а тот, который Тэлон, вертел меня, имел жестко и нетерпеливо, пока я, который Люк - не сорвал горло от крика и не упал почти замертво прямо в его - который Тэлон, сильные, уверенные руки...

Меня что-то или кто-то встряхивает, я даже не отбиваюсь - меня просто выносит оттуда на знакомый ошалевший голос - сюда, в реальность:  
\- Коготь! Мать твою через все дыры, Коготь! Что с тобой происходит, Коготь, смотри на меня, пей давай...   
Глухо звякают походные стаканы, тускло отсвечивает металл фляги. Натиск прижался к ноге, по шкуре зверя пробегают волны крупной дрожи, Штурм, ощетинившись, глухо рычит вдаль. Лицо друга, привычные размеры предметов, темно-синее небо.  
\- Ты как здесь оказался, Гиллеспи?  
\- Твои звери подняли такой вой, странно, что здесь оказался только я... Ты что, привидение видел? Так орать...  
\- Не приведи Создатель еще раз такое увидеть... Налей еще... 

_Нельзя заставить себя полюбить, можно только разрешить себе быть любимым. Но не таким же образом... Не так!  
Что это было? Почему? Я же ЗНАЛ, что все хорошо, я же был уверен..._

В кулаке хрустнуло стекло, на землю потекла струйка душистого напитка, смешанная с кровью из порезов в ладони.   
Натиск наклонил голову, вежливо и брезгливо обнюхал это безобразие.

_Нет, дорогой мой зверь, все не так... Все пошло не так с самого начала._

Мягкое, дружеское прикосновение:  
\- У тебя припадочных в роду не было?  
\- Да не помню я ничего...  
\- Ууу... чего тебя опять трясет? Давай, рассказывай старому Сэму.  
\- Нечего даже рассказывать.   
Объятие из легкого, дружеского, становится почти крепким - хватка у старика осталась прежняя. Обветренное лицо, лукавая улыбка:  
\- А то я тебя не знаю, волчонок. Это ты перед молодыми будешь ломаться, а со мной не стоит. Пей давай, пока душа не вывернется наизнанку.

_Я совсем не хотел сделать вот так вот - неласково... Бедный мальчик, как же я мог... Я же знаю, что всегда можно остановиться! Неужели он мог подумать, что только для ебли? Может быть, так и понял... Такая блядь, и хуй стоит... Сплошные гормоны..._

Теперь действительно затошнило, но вовсе не от выпивки. Отвращение шло изнутри, и меня чуть не вывернуло прямо на камни, а Сэм держал за плечи, понимающе покачивая головой.  
\- Сэм? А ты уверен, что у нас с тобой вообще есть душа?  
\- Душа? Не уверен. Но что-то такое внутри еще держится.

_Но разве я действовал насильно? Я скучал, отчаянно и довольно жестоко. Мог ли мальчишка этого не понять? Да, я сам никогда не говорил о любви, само слово давно обесценено. Я же не трахаю направо и налево, я выбрал Люка, а Мара выбрала меня... Я, старый мудак, из всех людей галактики выбрал самого равнодушного к ебле парня...  
Может, дело в том, что он - джедай? В том, что все, что мы чувствуем, для него вдвое сильнее? _

Сэм опять придерживает меня за плечи:  
\- Девку тебе надо, Коготь... простую такую деревенскую девку...

_Я не понимаю! Смотреть на мир такими ясными, светлыми глазами, принимать с такой радостью, чтобы... Или это была только моя радость? Но я же помню, как это было на Соколе... Или я помню плохо? Или это был сон? Вот мы оба, вот хороший случай дать удовольствие друг другу, что изменилось? Скажи он только слово, и все было бы по-другому..._

\- Не так!  
\- Ну хорошо, пусть будет городская, а? Простую ты, пожалуй, не осилишь.   
\- Я так сильно постарел?  
\- Ты матереешь, волчонок... а это трудно.

_А ведь я с ума схожу из-за него, ситх знает почему... Это было бы смешно, если б не было так больно - переживать за вздорного мальчишку._

\- Знаешь, Сэм? Я, пожалуй, все.  
\- До "все" еще полфляги, волчонок.  
\- Я столько не выдержу.  
\- Коготь, мне плевать, сколько ты выдержишь - тебе оно надо. Давай!

_Я и вел себя, как дорвавшийся пацан... Так тоже нельзя. Я не могу заставить себя полюбить, но я могу уйти в сторону. Надо спокойно... найти Мару. Безумно плохо без нее сейчас...  
В первый раз Люк был без Силы. Потом я был без сил... Потом мы оба были в порядке - и, может быть, в этом все дело? Мы были без сил, мы искали помощи друг у друга. Нормально... Не бить же нам друг друга по голове, чтобы всем стало хорошо, а? Нахуй мальчишку! К джедаям, к Силе, к ситхам, куда бы еще? _

\- Сэм, скажи, как можно так изблядоваться, чтобы подкладываться просто за спасение своей шкуры?   
\- А как еще? Всеми силами спасать себя любимого, да...  
\- А я принял все за чистую монету...  
Старик Гиллеспи встал, плеснул остатки самогона по стаканам.  
\- По-хорошему говоря, все мы бляди, волчонок Коготь - продаем, что есть в нас лучшего, в надежде поиметь выгоду с ближнего и дальнего своего. Но ты, волчонок, продавай лучше тело. Но никогда и никому не позволяй ебать себе мозги, тем более получать от этого удовольствие. Иначе скурвишься так, что никто уже не вытянет.   
Он помолчал, лицо его сморщилось в неожиданно неироничной, искренней улыбке.  
\- Никому не продавай свое сердце, Коготь. Просто подари его... Или держи уж при себе, до самого последнего часа.

И мы опять молча долго сидели рядом. Внутри меня разворачивалась какая-то пружина, то ли гнева, то ли разочарования. Я не мог ошибаться насчет Люка ни тогда, когда мы встретились на Миркре, ни тогда, когда мы были на Соколе, ни в нашу последнюю встречу на Калиусе. Но ощущение отраженности и принуждения, о котором я благополучно успел позабыть со времен «Химеры», вернулось вновь, нахлынуло и засасывало, как водоворот.

_\- Найду под мужиком, всю душу вытрясу!  
\- Шорш, ты чего?  
\- Мальчик мой, МНЕ не отказывают..._

_\- Мне ничего не нужно от вас, Каррде - только ваша реакция... под действием этого препарата._

_\- Пока я схожу с ума, этим надо пользоваться..._

Я не принуждал никого и никогда - это еще один мой пунктик... Я не хочу - пользоваться! Зачем же ты согласился, если все не так, Люк? Неужели нет выбора? Я чувствовал, что ты все-таки мог отказать - но я сошел с ума тогда... И ты - вместе со мной.  
Но я, звезды великие, уже давно не мальчишка. Я точно знаю, что если бы была такая возможность, мог бы любить обоих: и Люка, и Мару. Люка, с которым никогда и ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, кроме того, что его ведет по жизни некая загадочная Сила, и Мару, которая вслепую идет сквозь эту Силу сама, отчаянно нуждаясь в помощи и не решаясь ни у кого попросить поддержки.

_Секс ради дела - что за глупость! Как будто я не видел умелых шлюх, которых изощренно убивали при первых признаках неудовольствия хозяина!_

А по дну высохшей реки сейчас струится песок, такой же красный, как волосы Мары... Рыжуля моя хорошая, храбрая девочка, которая никогда не притворяется и не лжет. Сначала я рассудил, что ей лучше пока побыть в стороне от войны. Но сейчас она срочно нужна была рядом - все принимающая, нелогично очаровательная моя женщина. По крайней мере, хоть она - точно моя. И точно не устраивает спектаклей. И еще она хранит верность и выбирает сама - и не соглашается на принуждение. 

\- Гиллеспи, что там слышно на Корусенте?  
\- Корускант, как блохастый ботан, ловит себя за хвост. У них, знаешь ли, открыта охота на имперцев. Одну девку, из бывших, взяли прямо из дворца.

С неба в далекие пустоши упала звезда. Сгорела...   
Одну девку, из бывших - я догадываюсь, как ее зовут. На Корусенте? А как же Люк? Почему допустил? Или Мара пыталась убить его, по старой своей памяти? А если... нет, хотя времени долететь у него было достаточно, а у нее уже не было повода сдерживаться. Люк не позволил бы держать Мару в камере, значит, Люка рядом нет. Значит, Мара одна... совсем одна. Моя преданная мне и так запросто преданная мной девочка...

_Да, она сильная, но сколько можно прятаться за спиной сильной женщины?_

\- Сэм? Сейчас у меня есть срочные дела на Корусенте, я присоединюсь к вам сразу же перед операцией. Пока пусть за главного остается Авес.  
\- Бывай, Коготь. Еще увидимся.

_Бывай, старый Сэм Гиллеспи. Бывай здоров. Я заберу Мару из госпиталя, и все будет хорошо. Я не позволю крутить собой мальчишке только потому, что люблю его. Да, звезды мои, я люблю его, скажем себе честно, я хочу его так, что места себе не нахожу, но нужно ли это ему? Пожалуй, что нет - это было выражено ясно и определенно. На этом и остановимся. Нет._

Любовь - это не обязательства и не желание быть всегда рядом, а способ понять и принять то, что дано, без претензий и лишних слов.  
Держаться в стороне - не проблема.   
Проблема - портить друг другу жизнь, но вот этого я точно не допущу.  
Ааа... Неважно.  
Только бы Мара дождалась меня и не наделала глупостей. Если в "растерянном" Люке скрывается потрясающая внутренняя сила и уверенность, то Мара скорее притворяется уверенной в себе. Она очень неустойчива, моя Рыжуля. Меня это волнует.

_Помоги Сила неведомая моей девочке... Оставь ее в покое.  
Люк, если ты там, побереги ее, хотя бы ради того, что было... _

* * *

**КОРУСЕНТ**   
**_ЛЕЯ:_ **

Вот и улетели мои мужчины - они улетели, а я осталась держать оборону и ухаживать за близнецами. Как сказал Люк, еще в тот день, когда только прилетел: "Теперь-то удастся загнать тебя на подобающее женщине место". За "подобающее место" он получил кулаком под ребра, после чего охнул, сгреб меня в охапку и потащил в спальню-детскую к близнецам.  
\- Вот! - весело заявил он, сгружая меня в кресло рядом с их кроваткой. - Твой короткий поводок, на котором ты будешь теперь сидеть. Станешь злющая, как голодный ворнскр, обгавкаешь весь совет и заставишь их трепетать от страха при виде себя. - Люк подмигнул мне. - Правда, здорово?  
Я представила себе Фей'лиа, запрыгивающего на люстру при моем появлении, и рассмеялась.  
\- Ага. Всю жизнь мечтала...  
\- Вот и договорились, - постановил брат, устраиваясь на ковре рядом с креслом. - Твое место сейчас действительно здесь, на Корусканте. Ты будешь тут очень, очень нужна...  
Он говорил и с каждым словом становился все серьезнее и серьезнее... А конец фразы прозвучал и вовсе испуганно:  
\- ...чтобы потом быстро очень важно улететь.  
"Спешно покинуть планету по срочному делу", - автоматически перевела я для себя - когда Люка несет, он выдает обороты, от которых зависает даже С-3ПО. И только потом до меня дошло.  
\- Люк, ты... Это предсказание?  
Он вздрогнул.  
\- Что? Нет, с чего... - замолчал, растерянно моргнул. Потом его взгляд поплыл, я знала - это Люк пытается осмыслить, что и почему он сам только что произнес.  
\- Я не знаю, - наконец признался брат. - Надо будет посмотреть глубже, только у меня слишком редко получается... Попалась!!!  
Я так и подпрыгнула, а в следующий момент Люк восторженно дернул меня за косичку.  
\- Сдурел?! - и тут я увидела ухмылку входящего в комнату Хэна. - Да я тебя щас...  
И я с чистой совестью вцепилась младшему братику в ухо, опрокидывая его на пол - Хэн тащится, когда мы ведем себя, как пятилетние, а Люку уже хватило его реакции три часа назад - это когда мой милый безголовый джедай, едва успев выбраться из крестокрыла, вместо "здравствуй" выпалил:  
\- Лея, на тебя уже нападали или еще только собираются?!

...Да, мой любимый братишка неплохо повеселил меня в тот день – жаль, больше поводов для веселья не представлялось. Попытка похитить детей, арест Мары, Дельфа... и ничуть не лучшие новости у Люка.  
Клонов нет и следа.  
Список планет, выданный нашей разведкой - деза.  
Тэлон Каррде, подсунутый то ли нашим агентом, то ли вовсе имперским двойным - сволочь, кобель и вообще хаттов ходячий стояк.  
Последняя характеристика, конечно, стала поводом похихикать, но... Уж очень брат был несчастный. Его всегда тянуло на приключения, но давно уже Люк не бывал настолько недоволен ими и собой.  
 _А, да это Хэн. Я надеялся, он все же останется с нами..._  
Разочарованный мальчик в оранжевом комбинезоне... Девять лет спустя - тот же мальчик, только взрослый и в темном плаще. Но такой же разочарованный. Обозленный и одновременно печальный - и мне страшно от такого сочетания. Люк может натворить дел...  
 _Я согласен лететь, куда она скажет._  
Полетел. Сорвался в смертельно опасную миссию с женщиной, которая может убить его, если что-то выведет ее из равновесия в неудачный момент. Которую он сам может уничтожить, если момент окажется неудачным _для нее_.  
"Под арестом? Ничего, Рыжей не вредно..." - с холодной усмешкой, а в глазах - отчаянная тоска, и в следующее мгновение: "А вытащить ее никак нельзя?"  
Одно утешение - с ними будет Хэн, а он обещал присматривать за "малышом". Надеюсь, сумеет все-таки уследить. Хотя нет... Надеюсь, я беспокоюсь зря, и ни Люк, ни Мара не пойдут вразнос. Все-таки брат уже давно не мальчишка... Джедай. И их с Марой место действительно там, на Вейланде.  
Так же как здесь - мое.  
Ухаживать за детьми, ловить Дельфу и ждать.  
Почему-то я абсолютно уверена, что мне предстоит дождаться капитана Каррде.  
 _Зачем?_  
Посмотрим...

* * *

**ВЕЙЛАНД**   
**_ЛЮЮК СКАЙУОКЕР, КЛОН:_ **

Сегодня я нашел кристаллы с разными текстами, очень много - и читал почти целый день, все вперемешку. Там был какой-то рассказ, и доклад о том, как лучше организовать работу базы, и стенограммы приказов и совещаний Императора. Я так понял, что Император - это вроде Магистра, но только поспокойней. Магистр К'Баот и вправду последнее время много волнуется. Наверное, на него так действуют йсаламири. Он видеть их не может, все пальцами щелкает, как будто молнию в них хочет пустить. И пустил бы, если бы мог. Лицо у него в эти моменты дергается и перекашивается, страшное такое. Он тогда зовет меня к себе, хватает за руки, обнимает очень крепко, как будто я домашний зверек или подушка. Честно говоря, это немножко неприятно, но после этого учителю становится легче, и я рад, что могу ему помочь. Я уговариваю его не волноваться, а он говорит мне, что я всегда буду первым из джедаев и самым любимым его учеником.  
Ну вот, а когда я рассказал про тексты, Магистр К'Баот опять разволновался и раскричался на меня, что я читаю деки, а не в головах и не в душах. Я сказал, что деки читать и легче, и интереснее, а он попросил меня принести все кристаллы, которые я нашел, и просто выбросил их. А я тогда психанул, наорал на него и убежал на свой склон. А его в ту ночь из горы не выпустили, потому что он тоже стал орать, как ненормальный.  
А я лег навзничь, и стал то ли думать, то ли вспоминать... Звезды подмигнули мне, поманили за собой, я нащупал ткань Великой Силы, ухватился за нее, и сам стал как натянутая струна, как всепроникающий свет, и летел, летел сквозь причудливые разноцветные облака, и одновременно шел, словно по тонкому шесту или канату, но без опоры, и звал... звал кого-то, не зная кого. И вот там, совсем вдалеке, я увидел прекрасную женщину. Она сама была как свет, но свет яркий, пламенный, она вся переливалась надеждой, болью, отчаянием, азартом... Я увидел ее так близко, что почти разглядел тех, кто сидел с нею рядом, а она взглянула прямо на меня и спросила с недоумением: "Скайуокер..?" И тут я потерял ее, потому что совсем замерз от выпавшей росы, а вдалеке неторопливо всходило солнце, и его лучи были такими же ласковыми и теплыми, как ощущение той женщины.

На следующую ночь я специально принес на склон одеяло, чтобы не замерзнуть, и долго-долго искал ее так далеко, как только мог. Но ее уже нигде не было, и не следующую ночь тоже, и еще одну ночь... Я начал тосковать. Странным образом с ее появлением мне перестало быть пусто внутри, но вот невозможность связно вспомнить, что было прежде, раздражала. Может быть, я помнил, как ее зовут? Может быть, мы виделись прежде? Куда она летела?

На пятый день, когда мне было так грустно, что даже видеть никого не хотелось, Магистр вдруг остановил тренировку и сказал:   
\- Радуйся, мой мальчик. Та, которая тебе предназначена, уже близко, - и показал мне ее.  
 _ОНА летит ко мне!_  
Я, наверное, подпрыгнул на месте, бросился ему на шею, закружился по залу, и, кажется, даже перекувыркнулся пару раз, а учитель смотрел на меня и усмехался в бороду.  
А когда я немножко успокоился, он позвал меня в тронный зал, тот, где карта Галактики, и рассказал, что она прилетит не одна, а с моим предшественником. Дальше я не очень хорошо понял, но получилось так, что этот человек очень похож на меня, что он тоже владеет Силой, и больше того, он забрал эту Силу у меня.  
\- У всех есть свое место, - пояснил Магистр, - душа джедая держится в теле и в Силе. Вы - как близнецы, тела и души у вас разные, а вот кусочек Силы - один на двоих. Этому другому и достались твои воспоминания, твои друзья, знание всей твоей прошлой жизни... Убей его, - тут он задумчиво погладил меня по голове, - Да, мой мальчик, если ты его одолеешь, ты опять станешь целым.  
\- А женщина? - у меня даже голос сорвался от напряжения.  
\- Женщина? - удивился Магистр - с женщиной сначала разберусь я сам.  
Я посмотрел в лицо Учителю и мне стало очень страшно.

На следующую ночь я опять выбрался на склон. Долго сидел, закутавшись в одеяло, смотрел на закат... а когда первые звезды засияли ярко, и ночные хищники вышли на охоту, я очень аккуратно потянулся Силой к лесу, раскинул над ним невидимую сеть, ощутил ее присутствие и невидимкой спустился к ней. Она спала, прислонившись спиной к дереву, вся такая прекрасная и очень печальная. Между бровей у нее залегла морщинка - я бы погладил ее, но боялся разбудить. И губы у нее были такие... полуоткрытые, рыжий локон выбился из прически и спускался на висок... Я никогда не видел ничего совершеннее этой спящей женщины. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить, вошел в ее сон - и задохнулся от изумления. Я оказался в тронном зале, почти таком же, как у нас в горе, а она обреченно стояла у подножия лестницы и чего-то ждала. Увидела меня, не удивилась, только покачала головой и спросила:  
\- Скайуокер, ну хоть раз можно обойтись без тебя?  
\- Я не понимаю, - тихо ответил я. - Мы уже встречались?  
Она помотала головой.  
\- Поверь мне, парень, мы встретимся...  
Мы помолчали. Гибкими, уверенными движениями, от которых дух захватывало, она поднялась ко мне, на возвышение, и встала рядом:  
\- Я так понимаю, на сегодня мой кошмар отменяется? Боя, убийства и прочей дряни не будет?  
\- А ты хочешь сражаться? Вообще-то, я умею...  
\- Не надо... не надо больше... я видела, как ты... - она поискала слово, - уже много раз.  
Я положил ей руку на плечо:  
\- Я не хочу драться с тобой. Я просто хотел бы, чтобы мы подружились, и жили вместе, вместе с учителем...  
\- С каким учителем? Вместе? Скайуокер, ты что, больной?  
\- Вообще-то, сейчас - да... - честно признался я. - Но я уже почти выздоровел.  
Она сбросила мою руку с плеча и повернулась ко мне - теперь мы стояли друг напротив друга. Губы ее искривились, в глазах была горечь...  
\- Не похоже... - прошептала она, внимательно изучая мое лицо. - Совсем не похоже. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Тебя жду. Видишь ли, Магистр К'Баот сказал, что ты обязательно придешь ко мне...  
Она резко оттолкнула меня:  
\- Пошел вон из моей головы, придурок! Ну, Скайуокер, теперь я тебя точно убью... оставить в живых такого идиота...  
Я вернулся на склон. У меня горели уши и щеки... Было очень стыдно. Очень. До слез. А самое обидное, что непонятно, за что.

* * *

**КОРУСЕНТ**

**_Каррде:_**  
Главная Новость Дня: Вокруг Корусента летают невидимые астероиды! Неизвестно, сколько! А невидимые крылатые шааки в атмосфере у них не летают?!  
Интересно, чем все-таки занимается разведка республики? Что, трудно заиметь агентов на имперских верфях? Просрать боеспособный флот, одного (sic!) джедая послать на поиски клонов. Я ведь специально проверил, кроме Люка, ни одна живая душа в Республике этим не занималась. Типа клоны - это такой большой секрет! Дети, ну точно - дети. Детки в клетке с большими пушками...  
Вытаскивать Мару из этого бардака, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Сумасшедшее место, никогда мне оно не нравилось. Планетарный щит они отключить не могут...  
Теперь вот астероиды невидимые им угрожают...  
Потрясающе! А если бы не появился Тэлон Каррде, сколько времени они бы держали в блокаде целую планету?!  
 _Дорогая моя принцесса, все что надо, сколько надо и кому надо, вы уже отстрелили._  
\- Фрахтовик "Дикий Каррде" просит разрешения на посадку.

**_Лея:_**  
Я помчалась встречать капитана - все верно, рассказать о Маре ему лучше лично, но главное - убедить Каррде немедля лететь на Вейланд. Немедля - это действительно _прямо сейчас_. Хвала Силе, "быстро очень важно улетать" я умею - вещи собраны, Зима проинструктирована... 

**_Каррде:_**  
На этот раз посадку мне дали не где-то там в промышленном районе - в комплексе Императорского дворца. Едва дождался, пока спустили трап. На минуту задумался - а что, если меня тут же, во дворце, и арестуют? - и сунул небольшой бластер в потайной карман. Вышел один - а навстречу мне уже поспешно шла принцесса Органа, одетая по-походному, световой меч у пояса. Ну что ж, принцесса-джедай...  
\- Ваше высочество?   
Мы встретились ровно на полдороге: дальше - либо мне на Корусент, выяснять, что с Марой, либо...  
\- Рада вас видеть, капитан. Если вы ищете Мару, то ее на планете нет, - сообщила принцесса, затормозив в двух шагах от меня. - Но мы можем прямо сейчас отправиться за ней.  
Честно говоря, я остолбенел. Я ожидал объяснений, оправданий, ареста и даже камеры с Марой по соседству, но вот этой разлетевшейся дамы, которая к тому же намеревалась использовать меня как перевозчика, не ожидал никак. Посмотрел на Гента, который переминался с ноги на ногу за спиной принцессы, на странного коротышку в плаще рядом с ее высочеством...  
 _Мара не дождалась... Я опоздал. Где же Люк..?_  
\- Где вам будет угодно подробнее ввести меня в курс дела, Ваше высочество? Если Вам будет угодно, я могу предложить кают-компанию своего корабля.  
\- Мне будет угодно, - торопливо кивнула моя собеседница. - Причем лучше будет, если к моменту введения ваш корабль будет находиться в гиперпространстве.  
 _Размечталась. Сначала объясните, в чем дело, принцесса!_  
\- Прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество. Но изначально я хотел бы соблюсти кое-какие формальности: первое - будьте любезны, представьте меня своему спутнику, второе - извольте известить своих друзей, что вы направляетесь на мой корабль добровольно и по своему желанию, и третье - пока мне не будет ясна судьба Мары, этот корабль не двинется с места.

**_Лея:_**  
\- Хабаракх, обрати внимание: перед тобой Тэлон "Коготь" Каррде, должник сына господина вашего Дарта Вейдера, - сообщила я, оборачиваясь к ногри. - Капитан, Хабаракх - мой новый телохранитель. Такой же, как у Трауна, но пришедший служить нашему роду по доброй воле, - это озвучила, нежно улыбаясь контрабандисту, потом снова взглянула на Хабаракха. - Будь добр, передай генералу, что все идет по плану. Идемте, - я вновь смотрела в глаза Каррде, но уже без улыбки. - Будем говорить.  
Капитан имеет право требовать от меня объяснений, конечно. И командовать собой едва ли кому-то позволит - но я готова с ним пободаться.  
 _Только недолго..._  
\- Тогда прошу на борт "Дикого Каррде". Гент, задержись немного здесь с Хабаракхом. Мы с ее Высочеством скорректируем наши дальнейшие планы и присоединимся к вам позже.  
Вот хаттов хвост... _Издевается._  
\- Не присоединимся. Тратить время на планирование я могла бы и в нашем сенате. Мне нужен человек, готовый лететь за Марой на фабрику клонов. Немедленно, слышите! - я остро ощущала, как утекают одна за другой секунды. - Если вы откажетесь, я найду пилота-маньяка... А вы можете пообсуждать дела с генералом Кракеном - Люк предупреждал меня, что для вас будет подготовлено задание.   
Он коротко поклонился мне и невозмутимо осведомился:  
\- Не соблаговолит ли кто-нибудь проводить меня к генералу Кракену?  
 _Ну ладно..._  
\- Идемте, капитан, - неожиданно для себя улыбнулась я. И почувствовала вдруг, как мой внутренний счетчик, который с бешеной скоростью отбивал даже не минуты - секунды! - опоздания, приостановился. Надолго ли..?  
\- Я сама вас провожу.  
Он молча предложил мне свою руку, и мы пошли внутрь Императорского дворца. Не требовалось даже владеть Силой, чтобы почувствовать тихое бешенство Каррде.  
\- Ваши люди готовы к тому, что вы можете не вернуться в течение долгого времени? - поинтересовалась я. - Генерал не в восторге от вашей инициативы. Слежка за нашим агентом, срыв задания, психологическое давление с целью получения выгоды... Зачем Вы это сделали, Каррде?  
\- Скажем так, Ваше Высочество - я не планировал задержаться здесь дольше, чем на сутки. У меня есть дела, которые касаются не только меня, но могут оказаться весьма полезными и для вас, Ваше Высочество. Что касается того, о чем вы сейчас упомянули, то я даже не могу припомнить, о чем идет речь. Не могли бы Вы объяснить мне поподробнее причины вашего недовольства мной?  
Я внимательно взглянула на контрабандиста.  
 _Неплохая выдержка... Хэн бы сорвался._  
\- Калиус, капитан. Мой брат сбежал с Марой после возвращения с задания, чтобы не отчитываться перед Кракеном, но разведка уже знает, что вы были на Берчесте перед тем, как Люк попал в засаду. Поэтому к вам теперь много вопросов... 

**_Каррде:_**  
Я развернул ее к себе, как партнершу в танце. Теперь мы стояли лицом к лицу. Мне пришлось слегка наклониться, чтобы заглянуть в ее глаза и заставить себя хоть немного вспомнить о приличиях.  
\- Встреча в Калиусе, мадам, была результатом досадного недоразумения, и следствием дезинформации, допущенной местным резидентом Республики прежде всего. Кроме того, могу Вас уверить, что Вашему агенту не было нанесено никакого вреда. Я настаиваю именно на этой трактовке событий, потому что другая может дурно повлиять на репутацию Вашей семьи.  
Я опять-таки заставил себя не слишком крепко сжать ее локоток, чтобы продолжить наше движение по коридору.

**_Лея:_**  
Я не сдвинулась с места, напротив, придвинулась к нему ближе, запрокидывая голову, чтобы продолжать смотреть глаза-в-глаза.  
 _На что угодно спорю, Люк смотрел снизу вверх точно так же..._  
\- Репутации нашей семьи, капитан, - тихо сказала я, - после Вейдера уже ничто не может повредить. А что до трактовки событий - _я_ с ней согласна. Но я знаю о событиях на Берчесте от Люка - все, вплоть до цвета вашего белья и вкуса вашей кожи. С генералом, уверяю вас, он памятью не делился. Кракена вы сможете убедить?

**_Каррде:_**  
\- Надеюсь, мадам, - я поцеловал ей руку, обратил внимание, какие тонкие у нее пальчики. - Вас не слишком шокировали воспоминания Вашего брата. Думаю, узнать истинную историю провала в Калиусе генералу будет весьма полезно. В прошлый раз, когда мы с вами виделись, вы были в тягости. Как здоровье ваших детей? 

**_Лея:_ **  
...На восемнадцатой секунде я поняла, что хлопаю глазами совершенно недопустимым для принцессы и сенатора образом. Пришлось постараться, чтобы забрать свою руку у Когтя достаточно светским образом.  
\- Спасибо, дети в полном порядке... Хотя благодарить я должна Мару, - я наконец заставила себя двинуться по коридору, обернулась, дожидаясь, пока Каррде догонит меня. - А воспоминания... Люку не впервой оказываться жертвой чужого желания. И если память о вас окажется последней, что мы с ним разделили, я буду рада, что пусть хотя бы такая, но все же в этот раз - это была любовь.

**_Каррде:_**  
Я выиграл немного времени, слегка притормозив эту дамочку, но последний ее лирический пассаж испугал больше, чем предполагалось. Ситуация складывалась невеселая - Люк, не доложив разведке и... находясь под подозрением?.. отправился - я припомнил начало нашего разговора, - на фабрику клонов. Судя по настроению принцессы, дела шли хуже некуда. И Мара, _моя Мара_ , не дожидаясь меня, отправилась туда же - не поставив меня в известность! - на эту трижды клятую фабрику клонов, которую мы разыскивали по всей Галактике, да так и не нашли. Разыскивали... а надо было сразу спросить Мару.  
\- Откуда Мара знает координаты? - и тут я сообразил, что по-прежнему стою посреди коридора, и, похоже, начинаю думать вслух.

**_Лея:_ **  
Я вернулась, понимая, что ни к какому Кракену мы уже не идем.  
\- Она была личным агентом Палпатина. А фабрика расположена в персональном хранилище Императора, - я ждала, наблюдая за реакцией Каррде. - И все бы хорошо, но с Марой отправились Люк и Хэн... И они не знали, что Траун использует йсаламири, чтобы ускорить процесс выращивания клонов. Теперь понимаете?   
\- Кое-что прояснилось, - он достал платок и рассеянно вытер лоб, размышляя вслух. - От Мары и Люка, которые в одиночку забрались на Химеру, можно вообще ждать чего угодно. А если в этой теплой компании еще и Соло... - контрабандист на секунду задумался. - У вас есть координаты этого убежища? Планеты? Системы? Сколько человек в диверсионной группе? Как давно они вылетели?  
Что ж, вот теперь капитан в той кондиции, которая мне нужна...  
\- Неделю назад, - просто ответила я. - Пятеро. И да, мы можем пройти по их следам.

**_Каррде:_**  
Пройти по следам?! Пройти по следам - вместо того, чтобы на полной мощности гнать на верфи Билбринги? Я организовал налет на Империю, будь он неладен, и если что-то пойдет не так... С одной стороны, меня ждут ребята, который доверились мне почти вслепую, с другой - невозможно просто так оставить Мару, особенно после того, что она сделала для меня. И я хорошо знал, что способны сотворить с Люком йсаламири, я видел своими глазами, СКОЛЬКО этих тварей понабирал Траун - тогда, на Миркре. Джедаи сунутся уничтожать клонов, но _как обычные люди_ \- их просто пристрелят, вполне вероятно. Фантастическая скорость реакции, предвидение событий, предчувствие противника - все преимущества, которыми пользовались Люк и Мара на "Химере" - ничего этого у них не будет. Просто пять _нормальных_ бойцов против элитного гарнизона. А ведь Люк там, на Миркре, и не почувствовал сразу, что Силы с ним нет...  
А с другой стороны - хорошо вооруженные корабли контрабандистов против... тоже, в общем, гарнизона.   
Попробуем компромисс:  
\- Принцесса, прежде чем я подниму корабль в воздух, я хотел бы сделать вам предложение о покупке одной весьма занятной технологии, которая позволит отлавливать замаскированные объекты. Если вам будет угодно внести предоплату на мой счет, мы стартуем немедленно. Если же нет... простите, у меня есть обязательства перед моими коллегами, и я буду готов присоединиться к вам позже.  
Я четко понимал, что никакого позже не будет, что вылетать надо сейчас... но оставлять ребят без прикрытия тоже не годилось. Я глубоко вздохнул, в очередной раз поклялся себе, что больше - никаких джедаев, и стал ждать ответа.

**_Лея:_**  
\- Да легко, - ответила я. - Вы же еще не воспользовались счетом, который открыл мой брат? Если сумма окажется недостаточной, добавим - наших с Люком полномочий хватит, чтобы ограбить не только разведку... - и тут я осеклась, со всей остротой ощутив, что _пауза_ окончена.  
 _Время..._  
И я позволила своему взгляду расфокусироваться, зная по опыту, как действуют на не-форсъюзеров безумие в глазах и беспомощные интонации человека, превращенного в проводник Силы. У Люка этот образ получается лучше, он его _не играет_... А я?  
\- Время, капитан! - я словно со стороны услышала отчаяние в своем голосе. - Время... утекает.

**_Каррде:_**  
В этот момент Лея очень напоминала своего брата. То ли своей позой полуготовности к действию, то ли небрежно-нетерпеливой интонацией. Обрывками старых снов мне виделась улыбка Люка, легкая походка Мары, Мара на руках у Люка после Катаны, Люк и Мара на Тысячелетнем Соколе. Невозможно было позволить себе утратить все это... Я терялся в водовороте эмоций...  
А между тем намертво въевшаяся в привычки манера держаться словно заставила меня еще раз ответить принцессе легким полупоклоном, и вежливо произнести:  
\- Добро пожаловать на борт "Дикого Каррде", Ваше Высочество! С удовольствием составлю Вам компанию.

* * *

**ВЕЙЛАНД / ЛЕС**

Лес. Тишина. Комары звенят...  
Маленький отряд спит. Но не весь. Кое-кто осторожно, потом все активнее ворочается с боку на бок, потом начинает приглядываться к соседу по спальнику.  
\- Слушай, ты что, и тут раздетый спишь?  
\- Ммм?.. - сонно, - Так ведь жарко иначе...  
\- А насекомые? Тут этих местных кровососов туча. Живьем съедят!  
\- Только не меня... Невкусный я.  
Насмешливо:  
\- Ну смотри... Раньше не ели, а вдруг именно сейчас заползет кто-нибудь с извращенными вкусами и укусит прямо за задницу?  
\- Кто-нибудь? - с ехидством в тон собеседнику. – Ты, что ли?  
В голосе резко появляется интерес:  
\- А можно?  
Пара секунд размышлений.  
\- Ага. Если уж на мою задницу кто-то обязательно должен посягнуть, то не насекомым же сию ценнейшую часть тела отдавать. Идешь? Или я к тебе?  
\- Эээ... - немного озадаченно. - А может, в кусты? А то неприлично как-то.  
\- Да ну тебя, кого здесь стесняться. Мы тихонько. Ползи сюда.

 

**_МАРА:_ **

Я себе как заклинание твержу который раз: убью потом, убью потом, и каждую ночь он у меня на глазах, сволочь, на пару с Вейдером снова и снова убивает моего Императора.  
А я просыпаюсь и опять говорю себе: "Убью потом, убью потом..."  
Весь день хожу, отворачиваюсь, только чтобы его физиономию не видеть.  
А все ради чего?  
Эта же скотина чувствует, что трепки пока не будет, и без мыла в душу лезет. Теперь он по-другому повадился меня доводить. Не наяву, во сне, и романтично так, что хоть умри. Правда, по ночам и во сне Скайуокер ведет себя до странности трепетно, глупо и наивно. Он или не он? Выглядит, как дите малое. Знает, что на _такого_ у меня рука не поднимется.   
Опять сегодня пришел в тронный зал, уселся на ступеньки и сидит, глазами хлопает. Это он хорошо умеет - глазами выразительно хлопать!  
Глазищи большие, ресницы длинные.  
Смотрит.  
\- Ну и что с тобой делать?  
Тихонечко, чистым таким ангельским голоском:  
\- Ты мне так нравишься...  
Одно хорошо, пока он так сидит, никто никого не режет, Императора нет, Вейдера тоже. Тихо в тронном зале, пусто... как на кладбище или на пепелище.  
Такое зло на эту дурную ситуацию берет, что так и тянет либо весь зал в клочья разнести, либо головой об стенку побиться. Удрать, что ли, поскорее и подальше - и лучше всего к ребятам Каррде. С ними все просто, грубовато, но по-свойски. Да и Тэлона я давно не видела...  
Я что, не понимаю, почему он попросил нас с Гентом в Центре Империи подольше посидеть? Явно задумал что-то наш хитроумный капитан, как бы сам себя не перехитрил ненароком. К Люку его только подпускать нельзя - у Тэлона на этого джедая аллергия...   
\- Мара, ты сейчас прилетела только ко мне, правда?  
\- Шел бы ты, Скайуокер, отсюда лесом! Видеть тебя не могу, так тошно...  
А он, джедай, сидит и смотрит на меня.  
Ох, Сила Великая! Он что, плакать надумал?! Отвернулся обиженно, губы дрожат, глаза на мокром месте...  
И что мне теперь с ним делать? Сопли вытирать? Лучше б уж огрызнулся, что ли!  
 _Скайуокер..._

Рывком отбрасываю одеяло.  
Лес. Тишина. Комары звенят, неподалеку в спальниках кто-то копошится...   
Люк?!  
Ах ты, блядища, да он _делом_ занят! А чем, скажите, еще заниматься парню по ночам? А мне с ним позарез поговорить нужно - сны явно кто-то наводит. И если это тот самый дед-полудурок, то почему он наводит их мне, а не ему?  
 _Ну, я тебе сейчас весь кайф-то пообломаю..._  
\- Скайуокер!  
Копошение продолжается, сволочь теперь еще и постанывает так сладко...  
\- Скайуокер, прекрати трахаться, когда с тобой разговаривают!  
Ноль реакции.  
\- Люк!!!  
\- Да слышу я-а-а... ах... Говори уже!  
Интересно, чем он там слышит... Ну, тогда пусть получит по полной:  
\- Люк, К'Баот здесь!  
\- Чего?! - вот тут парень охренел. - Хэн, слезь с меня.  
\- Да ты что, малыш?  
Люк решительно попытался отпихнуть Соло - не самое простое дело, когда лежишь (или все же стоишь?) под хуем. Зато смешное - для наблюдателя. Я бы откровенно веселилась, не будь мне так важен этот разговор.  
\- Так его, так!  
\- Охуела?! - возмутился Хэн.  
\- Да ты, Соло, еби себе дальше - только не мешай Люку со мной разговаривать.  
Красный как рак Скайуокер наконец оценил идиотизм ситуации, хихикнул...  
\- Ладно... - подмигнув мне, он перестал трепыхаться и опустил голову на скрещенные руки. Потом старательно сделал глубокомысленное лицо - в сочетании с позой получилась картинка "фелинкс на случке" - и спросил:  
\- С чего ты это взяла?  
\- Повторяю специально, для особо озабоченных – по моим мозгам твой дед недоебанный шарит! Может, хоть ты его успокоишь, раз тебе так приспичило?  
\- Он полез к тебе?  
\- Люк, мать твою!!! Вы что, совсем охуели оба? Мы трахаемся или...  
\- Ты – трахаешься, - отрезал Скайуокер. – А мы разговариваем.  
Я была уверена, что он сейчас получит – такое зверское лицо стало у Соло. Но парень сообразил это не хуже меня.  
\- А-ах..! – его голос вмиг стал нежным и страстным. – Хэн... Хэн, это правда очень важно. Ну не сердись... О-о-о... Что мы можем предпринять, если нам светит встреча с этим психопатом?  
\- Люк?!  
\- О-о-ох! Ой... Это я Маре...  
Соло не выдержал. От его продолжительной экспрессивной речи слегка пожухла трава, перестали зудеть комары и проснулся Ландо на другом конце поляны.  
\- Что еще стряслось? Дайте поспать уже... – он сел, недовольно скривил лицо, узрел нас троих и на некоторое время потерял дар речи. Было от чего потерять: Хэн к тому времени озверел окончательно, слез с Люка и стоял теперь во всей красе посреди полянки, наставив на меня обвиняющий... гхм. Скайуокер успел развернуться к нему, улечься поудобнее, и внимательно слушал. Я... А что я?  
\- Тебя тут только не хватало, Калриссиан.  
\- Иди нахуй! – одновременно со мной рявкнул Соло.  
И я поняла, что сейчас будет еще один скандал. Потому что разозленных взъерошенных мужиков стало на одного больше, а если они будут орать вдвоем, проснется еще и Чубакка.  
Я тяжело вздохнула, уселась на траву рядом с Люком и приготовилась слушать.

...И все-таки, все-таки: кто же приходит ко мне по ночам, если _этот_ \- занят?

* * *

**ВЕЙЛАНД / ТАНТИСС**   
**_ЧИН:_ **

Ох, чует мое сердце, надо было посоветоваться с ребятами, да и связать кэп'тана по-простому. Чтоб не бегал никуда. Ладно, на Корускант мы за Джейд рванули, а теперь что? Влип наш кэп'тан по самое не могу, вот что я вам скажу. Лечить его давно пора. И, значицца, чтоб ни одного джедая в округе на дух не было.   
Джейд еще какая, но своя все ж таки, а этот... Скайуокер? Единственный ведь был джедай на всю Галактику, ну как есть этот... раритет, во! Так нет же! Каррде на Корусканте еще одного откопал - сестрицу евойную. Я хочу спросить - сколько можно, а? Или нам теперь что, за всеми джедаями, значицца, дерьмо разгребать?!  
Када клонов искали - еще весело было. Кэп'тан тада еще штук пять контрактов нарыл, под это дело. Ну и опять же, все наши собрались, повеселились, постреляли, значицца. А теперь? Один наш разъединственный "Дикий Каррде", и его кэп'тан ненормальный, который, значицца, зверей взял, да и с этой джедайской ведьмой ровно что на прогулку отправился, всех нас на борту оставивши. Ну ладно, себя ему не жалко, но мальчики-то чем виноваты?   
Это ж укрепленная имперская база, а не парк на курорте. А кэп'тан только с ведьмой и зверями в ее полез. Один.   
Если вернется, самолично посажу под замок, чесслово. Под дверями сторожить буду. А Джейд надо еще сказать, чтоб, значицца, за мужиком своим смотрела, и других ненормальных, кроме себя, к ему не допускала.   
Поди, удержи его...  
Баба тут нужна, одно слово.

* * *

**ВЕЙЛАНД / ТАНТИСС**

**_Люк:_**  
Я знал, конечно, что мы непременно встретимся с Магистром К'Баотом снова. И Мара предупреждала, что он работает на Империю. Но все равно, именно здесь, на Тантисс - и сейчас - эта встреча была более чем некстати.  
Все так хорошо начиналось - лес прошли без потерь, разжились союзниками, в саму сокровищницу тоже забрались легко и непринужденно... Любой ветеран скажет, что в операции, которая так мило идет по плану, непременно кроется подстава - но я, признаюсь, не ожидал, что она окажется _настолько_ грандиозной.  
К'Баот, безумный Темный джедай К'Баот умудрился уничтожить йсаламири именно в тот момент, когда я мысленно сказал "спасибо" Силе за существование таких милых, замечательных гусениц-ящериц, и Трауну - за то, что притащил их сюда, на Тантисс. И пусть мне лично от них хреново - но еще хреновее безумцу, с которым я вовсе не уверен, что смогу справиться...  
И тут этих тварей не стало.  
 _Мама дорогая!_  
\- С-ситх, надо было сразу стрелять, - прошипела застывшая рядом Мара.  
Мы переглянулись.  
\- Да уж... Прости, я был неправ. Еще на Йомарке...  
\- Да, Скайуокер, ты совершил ошибку, покинув меня, - величественно провозгласил магистр К'Баот. - И теперь ты за нее заплатишь. Иди и взгляни в лицо своей судьбе.  
Он взмахнул рукой, и я невольно повернулся в сторону, куда он указывал. И взглянул.  
Лицо оказалось даже слишком знакомым.

**_Лююк:_**  
Я зажег меч. Тело послушно отреагировало - само встало в универсальную боевую стойку. Теперь я ждал, что он будет нападать на меня - мне казалось, что он захочет убить меня сразу, как увидит - а он попятился и ошеломленно потряс головой, словно ему вода в ухо попала или вот так вот, похоже. И одновременно я почувствовал, что он весь закрылся в Силе, как будто броней оделся.  
Я не стал дальше ждать и пошел на него, как учили, мелкими приставными шагами, прощупывая его оборону. Он как-то даже нехотя отмахивался от меня, а сам смотрел мне прямо в лицо - недоверчиво, недоуменно, растерянно.  
Меня это раздосадовало. Я усилил натиск, и только тут заметил, что мы буквально зеркалим друг друга в бою: кувырок-отход - прыжок - наступление, блок-удар, удар-блок, правый финт, левый финт, поворот, блок-удар, удар-блок - все сначала, все снова...   
Но я еще контролировал удары, а он, похоже, выполнял их не думая, машинально, только губы поджал, и подобрался весь, и я почувствовал в Силе его недоуменное:  
\- Что тебе там наплел этот старый пень?  
Удар-блок-кувырок назад, отход вправо, блок, удар снизу, удар сверху:  
\- Это не старый пень, это мой учитель, Магистр Джедай. И он был твоим учителем тоже.  
Удар снизу-блок-отход влево-поворот:  
\- И что с того?  
\- Ты оказался недостоин. Теперь я готов занять твое место.  
Он удивленно моргнул.  
\- Недостоин? - и ухмыльнулся. - Ну да, есть такое. Сначала трахаться с ним отказался, потом с Марой сбежал... Где уж мне после таких прегрешений достойным быть.  
Удар сверху - удар снизу - перемена позиции:  
\- Трахаться? - удивленно переспросил я. - Зачем трахаться? Он же мужчина!  
\- Я тоже, - финт, который я еле отбил, и предельно мрачный взгляд. - И что, это кого-то останавливает?!  
\- Он учить тебя хотел! Чтобы ты был первым из джедаев! А ты отказался. Так вот, - я усилил натиск, - теперь я - его ученик, а тебе придется уйти и оставить Магистра в покое, - я почувствовал, что там, на возвышении, Магистр поддерживает и одобряет меня. - Иначе мне придется тебя убить прямо сейчас.  
\- Учить? Это виртуальной ебле, что ли? Тоже мне, новый способ онанизма... Мара, знаешь ли, куда лучше твоего немытого извращенца.  
Я сосредоточился на нападении, шаг за шагом оттесняя его все дальше по узким мосткам, на которых мы оказалась. Он еще посмел вспомнить Мару! И я сказал так холодно, как только мог:  
\- Ты не уйдешь отсюда. Я займу свое место, на котором по ошибке оказался ты. А Мара будет моей, потому что так предназначено.   
\- А ее ты спросить не забыл? Она ж сначала яйца оторвет, а потом поинтересуется предназначением... - фыркнул он. - Кстати, а что за место такое?

**_Мара:_**  
Я ошеломленно слушала бред, который нес этот мальчишка в Силе, и ответы совершенно, похоже, офигевшего от такого высокого стиля Люка, и мне казалось, что сейчас я сама начну швыряться молниями - но уже в К'Баота, который ухитрился организовать нам троим такой кошмар. Ни о какой кнопке уничтожения клонов речь уже не шла. Меч! Я все, что угодно, отдала бы за меч! Или хотя бы за бластер... Потянулась Силой к своему оружию, лежащему на полу, чтобы увидеть, как оно отлетает от меня под счастливый хохот К'Баота.  
\- Тебе еще есть чему поучиться у меня, Мара Джейд!  
Не надо мне никакого меча. Я ему просто горло перегрызу... зубами... не посмотрю, что воняет...  
\- Ну смотри, К'Баот, дай только встать перед тобой на колени... - в середине прыжка меня настиг разряд молнии, почти лишив дыхания...  
\- Я слышу твои мысли, Мара Джейд!  
Дышать... Меня учили закрываться... Дышать...

**_Каррде:_**  
Ворнскры завыли, натянули поводки и буквально втащили нас в тронный зал. Лея коротко вскрикнула, Хэн грязно выругался: на возвышении, рядом с троном, стоял и хохотал неопрятный старик в длинном джедайском балахоне, у подножия лестницы корчилась на полу Мара. Вверху, на узкой служебной галерее Люк в абсолютном молчании дрался с юношей, до умопомрачения похожим на него самого, только младше едва ли не на десять лет. Мальчишка остервенело нападал, Люк уходил от его широких ударов - на минуту отвлекся, крикнул:  
\- Сюда нельзя! Здесь К'Баот! - и продолжил свой фантастический поединок.

**_Лююк:_**  
Краем глаза я увидел, как тяжело упала на пол Мара, абсолютно беззащитная перед разозленным Магистром - а я-то знал, что в последнее время он контролирует себя _очень_ плохо. Мне надо было поскорее заканчивать с этим своим развратным предшественником, который растрачивает свои талант на ненужных людей и мелкие дела, с этим кошмарным двойником, который стоит передо мной, как искажение всех моих представлений о самом себе...  
Мне надо было поскорее закачивать с ним, чтобы прийти на помощь Маре... Не тратя времени на ответ, я ускорил темп атаки - он ушел кувырком, неловко приземлился внизу, увидел вбежавших людей - _кто это такие?_ \- и чуть приоткрылся в Силе...  
И вот тогда я продавил его защиту и вломился в сознание. Там было так много всего... меня обожгло, я даже задохнулся. Вот наше общее прошлое, мои - _неужели, наконец-то МОИ !!!_ \- воспоминания: жаркая пустыня, отец, умирающий на металлическом полу, Сила, полеты... и...  
 _Столько же в тебе постыдного, гадкого, мерзкого, грязного!_  
Я ускорил темп до предела, до грани, и бил, бил - по этой черной фигуре, по лицу, на котором, как в насмешку, не видно было ни капли порока, я хотел сломать, уничтожить эту жуткую копию себя самого, я знал, что так будет правильно, что нечестно быть вот таким! Как он мог называть себя джедаем, неся в себе... вот такое?! Пакость какая беспутная... Уничтожить... Убить...  
Я бил остервенело, уже себя не контролируя, я почти кричал ему:  
\- Для Люка Скайуокера есть только одно место в Силе, и это место - мое!!!

**_Люк:_**  
\- Твое?! – я охренел. Этот щенок влез и вынул мои самые отвратительные воспоминания, но меня куда больше разозлило, что он считал их своими - сначала жить бы с ними научился, а потом уж права качал! - _Я_ пытаюсь отнять место _у тебя_?!  
 _Разворот - обводка - мальчишку снесет его же инерцией - а теперь пинка парню, ага. Давай, поднимайся..._  
Он глядел на меня с таким возмущением, а в глазах светилось: "Да, мое!!!" Я только и смог, что покачать головой, отбивая очередной дуболомный удар.  
\- Не смеши сапог, чучело... Оно у тебя было когда-нибудь, это место? Ты же игрушка, ты - моя копия, клон... Или ты считаешь себя оригиналом? Да ты погляди на себя и меня - кто из нас пришел в этот мир раньше, а? Или это "беспутная", как ты выразился, жизнь так меня состарила? Ну-ну. Вынужден обломать - я моложе своих лет выгляжу, и изрядно. А ты - еще младше меня... И как насчет твоей памяти, а, малыш?  
Теперь уже я нападал, а он пятился, отступая.   
\- Болел ты, поэтому в голове бардак? Ранен был? Где тогда твои шрамы, клон? На твоем теле нет ни следа по-настоящему прожитой жизни - ни детских ссадин, расковырянных по бестолковости так, что остались шрамы, ни следов от ран, ни морщин усталости... А вот на мне есть - и я могу посмотреть на них и вспомнить, где и когда что со мной случалось...  
У меня есть память о детстве: распоротая гвоздем ступня - мне было четыре года, и я ломился в мастерскую дяди, как ненормальный. Ожог на предплечье - я в первый раз терял сознание, перегревшись на солнце, и привалился аккурат к раскаленному боку выключенного вапоратора... Располосованное снежной вампой лицо - это уже взрослая жизнь - Хот, очаровательные пятнадцать точек укусов вампирьей змейки - Дагоба, отрубленная рука - Беспин... А тебя, чучело, из этой руки и сделали!

\- А еще у него на йенге царапина, длинная такая с нижней стороны - это я пыталась его поймать, чтоб продолжил разврат... - раздалось вдруг ехидное. - Ногтями ободрала.

Я споткнулся от неожиданности, потом понял, что это Мара наконец оклемалась после молнии К'Баота и - _спасибо, радость моя!_ \- решила помочь мне добить несчастного клона. Мальчик сбился посреди удара и затравленно взглянул на девушку. А я продолжил:  
\- Это жизнь, мальчик. _Настоящая_ жизнь, и я тоже оставил в ней след. Меня знают в десятках миров, сотни друзей, врагов и просто знакомых помнят меня... Ты сможешь встать на мое место, клон? Ты, копия - разве можешь ты заменить оригинал? И будет ли этому рада моя сестра, мои товарищи? Наш отец отдал жизнь, чтобы меня спасти - хочешь перечеркнуть это?  
Он вздрогнул.  
\- Нет... Я - настоящий! Не... не...  
\- Ты копия, - и я сам испугался холода в своем голосе.  
 _Да что это? Я становлюсь таким жестоким..._  
Но вообще-то - сейчас – меня это устраивало. Полезно.  
\- Тебя нет - настоящего. Тебя сделали из меня... А знаешь, как это мерзко, когда место любимого человека занимает другой, пытающийся выдать себя за него, а? - и я кинул ему во всех подробностях воспоминания: Тэлон, его горячие объятия, и сменяющий его К'Баот, и собственное скручивающее внутренности отвращение...

**_Лююк:_**  
И то, что я знал про себя, и то, что я видел в этом, другом - все, до последней клеточки все - было настоящее. И моя женщина смотрела только на него, я видел это, я чувствовал каждой клеточкой, что она хочет его победы, а Магистр ждал на возвышении, холодный и надменный.  
 _Учитель!_  
\- Только один из вас будет рядом со мной. Люк, сверши свою судьбу! - прогремел суровый голос в Силе.  
 _Люк..?_ А как же я?  
Учитель расхохотался:  
\- Я буду учить достойнейшего! Люк, приди ко мне!  
 _Люк..._ А как же я, Учитель?!  
Магистр не слышал. Не хотел? Зато я почувствовал отвращение своего двойника, его удивление, недоумение - и безумную, всепроникающую боль, смешанную с удовольствием, которого хочется еще и еще, вкус той, другой _его_ жизни, которая была так непохожа на знакомые мне воспоминания и так повторяла их... банально поскользнулся, неловко качнулся вперед, на секунду зажмурился в предчувствии, может быть, смертельного удара...  
 _Учитель, почему?_  
Удара не было. Люк чуть отступил, давая мне возможность и время, чтобы прийти в себя... но я уже не мог этого сделать, даже если бы захотел, слишком много непонятного оказалось вокруг... мир, разноцветный и радужный, вдруг наполнился таким мерзким отчаянием... а у меня в руке еще полыхал мой любимый меч. Его легкая и такая привычная рукоять налилась тяжестью, ноги отказывались держать, и лезвие расплывалось перед глазами...   
\- Я - воин, - твердо сказал я себе, но тело не поверило, и я медленно опустился вниз, на темные плиты тронного зала. Сквозь пелену слез уловил презрительный взгляд Мары... и темнота...

**_Люк:_**  
 _Воин..._  
Я тупо глядел на падающего мальчика. Чего это он вдруг? Я - да, я вдарил по нему грязно, заслав воспоминания о К'Баоте, но...  
Но он словно и не воспринял из них ничего.  
Я чувствовал эмоциональный откат - отчаяние, боль и недоумение парня - но он так умоляюще оглядывался на застывшего в величественной позе магистра, а потом с таким... горем? - на Мару... Похоже, он не меня слушал, а кого-то из них - на другой "волне".  
Шаг, еще - я заставил себя сдвинуться с места, приблизился, склонился над неподвижным клоном.  
 _Сила, неужели и я был такой?_  
Детское лицо, длинные, влажные ресницы, словно он собирался заплакать... Сколько же лет ему было бы, расти он нормально? И сколько он существует на самом деле?  
\- Что ты с ним сделал? - поинтересовалась бесшумно подошедшая Мара. - Убил?  
Я вздрогнул.  
\- Нет... Кажется, это обморок. Перестарался я.  
Она лишь скептически хмыкнула, глядя, как я опускаюсь рядом с ним на колени... Зачем?  
 _Ребенок..._  
Я только тут понял, что если он клон, и тем более - клон меня, и вырастили его совсем недавно, то у него нет ни памяти, ни опыта - откуда здесь взяли бы _мою_ импринт-программу? - поэтому его разум еще совсем, совсем не развит...  
Сила, навыки боя, какая-то муть, которую ему передал не иначе как К'Баот... А в остальном - чистый лист, и ему просто никак было не принять то, что я вывалил в его несчастную полупустую голову. Я - и кто-то еще.  
\- Мара, ты тоже его чем-то долбила? - спросил я.  
\- Шутишь?  
\- Значит, мы с К'Баотом поработали...  
Мне вдруг стало безумно жаль этого мальчика. Почти неосознанно я провел пальцами по его щеке, откинул челку со лба. _Красивый..._ Сам я после встречи со снежной вампой перестал быть таким... ангелочком, но все равно это дикое чувство - глядеть, касаться самого себя.  
 _Я не хочу причинять ему вред..._  
\- Мара, присмотри, пожалуйста, пока за магистром... – рассеянно произнес я, фокусируя Силу на пареньке.  
 _Давай, малыш, очнись, этот мир не так страшен, чтобы прятаться от него в беспамятстве..._  
Джейд среагировала в своем стиле – выполнила просьбу, встав на стреме, но и немедленно высказалась:  
\- Ты что удумал, Скайуокер?  
\- Хочу привести его в чувство.  
\- Зачем? - я почувствовал ее искреннее недоумение. - Лучше добей, пока не дергается.  
 _Ох, Мара, Мара..._  
Один раз она мне такое уже предлагала. Я отказался. _Пожалел._ Теперь... Теперь, похоже, опять откажусь и, наверное, опять пожалею - потому что в голове звенит, и путаются мысли, и настроение скачет - слова мальчишки о "месте в Силе" явно имеют смысл... Но вызвать вновь тот холодный беспощадный настрой я не смогу - и не хочу делать этого - а значит, не смогу и зарезать этого паренька.  
\- Мара, он же совсем ребенок, - сказал я так мягко, как только мог. - Тебе его - мое - лицо настолько покоя не дает?  
Она скривилась, явно собираясь сказать что-то не слишком ласковое, ну тут вмешался магистр К'Баот - странно, я вовсе забыл о нем...  
\- Ты победил, Люк. Сверши же свою судьбу!  
\- Это в смысле к вам вернуться? Никогда.  
\- Это твоя судьба, - повторил он. - Ты будешь моим, и твоя сестра, - магистр повернулся к Лее, и я похолодел - Сила, она до сих пор здесь?! _Лея, сестренка, ты мне не поможешь сейчас, беги... и Когтя с собой уводи..._ \- потом вновь вернул нам свое внимание. - И Мара Джейд...  
\- Ну уж нет! - огрызнулась Мара.  
\- А еще кто? - а это Лея...  
Зря она это сказала!  
\- А еще твои дети, - почти весело ответил ей К'Баот.  
\- Только через мой труп.  
\- Нет, дорогая моя Органа Соло, тебя я не буду убивать... - теперь старый безумец был задумчив. - А вот поучить стоит.  
В нее полетели ослепительные бело-голубые разряды, Лея отбила - еле успела, я же почти не учил ее! - переместилась, не давая начать стрельбу Хэну и Каррде - те синхронно вынули бластеры, но их только тут не хватало... И тут мимо меня мелькнула рыжая тень - Мара вновь прыгнула к своему бластеру...  
\- Мара, нет!  
\- Мара!!! - мой голос прозвучал дважды, когда мальчишка-клон с криком поднялся на локте, собираясь вскакивать.  
Ага, как же. Как поднялся, так и рухнул обратно - мне ли не знать, насколько резкое его скосило головокружение от такого вот подскока...  
\- Тише, малыш, я сам, - не знаю, как я ухитрился активировать сейбер, сжать успокаивающе плечо паренька и подпрыгнуть... _Одновременно?!_ Или я это сделал по очереди, только с бешеной скоростью? Но сделал, и успел обогнать в прыжке Рыжую, и поймал на меч молнию мгновенно развернувшегося К'Баота - так что какая к ситхам разница...  
\- Спасибо, Скайуокер, - выдохнула Мара, перекатываясь подальше и с тоской провожая взглядом вновь упрыгавший из-под носа бластер.  
Мне даже оглянуться на нее было некогда.  
\- Ползи назад, тебя мальчик прикроет.  
 _Надеюсь..._  
\- Я защищу ее... - с готовностью ответил в Силе пацан.  
Хм, он больше не рвется в бой? Поумнел, прямо как я когда-то... Но мне действительно было _очень_ некогда - Сила, когда ж у магистра аккумуляторы сядут, а?!

**_Лея:_**  
Как вовремя Мара с Люком отвлекли на себя К'Баота - я бы долго не продержалась...  
\- Лея, уйди уже с линии огня! - рявкнул за спиной Хэн.  
Ну-ну. Чтобы еще и обоих мужчин защищать - пока-то этот ситхов маньяк на них внимания не обращает.  
\- Ты видел, как он у Мары бластер отнял? Не пали попусту.  
Хэн буркнул нечто свое, кореллианское - не для печати. А вот Каррде задумчиво произнес:  
\- Принцесса, пожалуй, пора переключить магистра на нас. Люк выглядит явно усталым.  
\- С-ситх! - тут он был явно прав - брат справлялся с молниями лучше меня, но тоже не сказать, что был счастлив... - Хэн - бластер в кобуру и застегнуть понадежнее. Каррде - стреляете по К'Баоту, готовьтесь спрятаться у меня за спиной.  
Двадцать секунд, пока Хэн, скривившись, не подчинился. _Люк, держись, я сейчас..._  
\- Огонь!  
Контрабандист успел сделать всего два выстрела, прежде чем К'Баот Силой вышиб у него бластер - а я не успела перехватить первую молнию, потому что магистр направил ее _в Хэна_!!!  
Вторую - хвала Силе! - уже отбила, боковым зрением отметила, как Каррде помогает Хэну отползти подальше, так же мельком - как Люк с явным облегчением опускает меч, оборачивается к Маре и сидящему на полу мальчику... А потом К'Баот ткнул пальцем куда-то вверх - и прямо у меня над головой полетела вниз целая секция мостков.  
Ой...

**_Мара:_**  
...Хуже всего было то, что придушить старика я могла бы теперь только голыми руками - другого оружия не осталось. После разряда тело словно деревянное и не слушается так, как надо. Везет Люку - он с мечом. А этот, который мне мозги компостировал... ромашка подгорная... куда он лезет?! Идиот...   
Слов нет... Ты что удумал, Скайуокер? _Этого_ тоже оставлять?! Второй идиот - дайте мне хоть что-нибудь, я сама его прирежу - чтоб не совал свой нос куда не надо... Пока К'Баот уговаривает этих - бластер - СИТХ!  
Я сейчас сама рядом лягу - он меня защищать собрался.  
Этот клоно-недо-Люк - меня!!!  
Встань сначала с пола, ребенок, и вытри сопли...

**_Лююк:_**  
Я сумел кое-как приподняться и следил за тем, как Мара понемногу пододвигается все ближе ко мне. Магистр там, на возвышении, уже совсем не контролировал себя - я всей кожей ощущал, как он собирает вокруг себя Силу, скручивает ее в тугой жгут, готовясь хлестнуть по любому, кто осмелится противостоять - пока еще не смертельно, но весьма болезненно. Повинуясь его воле, вещи в зале вибрировали, слышался скрип перекрученных перил ограждения, один за другим взрывались обзорные экраны у стен зала...  
Лицо у Мары было напряженное, злое, и она кидала жадные взгляды на мой меч. И тогда я понял, что сделаю дальше - потому что больше я ей ничем не мог бы помочь, разве что понемногу подтаскивать ее к себе с помощью Силы, прикрывая от случайных осколков...

**_Мара:_**  
Я почувствовала, что мелкий клон тащит меня к себе, выругалась, встала уже в полный рост и подошла к нему. Он так и сидел на полу, глядя на меня снизу вверх и хлопая глазами.  
\- Кончай придуриваться, парень, - сказала я ему и протянула руку, чтобы он встал. - Либо дерись, либо иди отсюда, пока большие дяди ругаются.  
Он встал, опираясь на мою руку, покраснел до кончиков ушей и сказал, но только в Силе:  
\- Я буду драться....   
Звезды, ну за что мне это наказание?  
А наказание посмотрело на меня, решительно тряхнуло головой, смутилось еще больше и добавило:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала.

**_Люк:_**  
Я едва успел перевести дух и мысленно сказать сестренке "спасибо", как магистр К'Баот обрушил на нее балкон. Лея взмахнула мечом, пытаясь перерубить металл, метнулась в сторону - дернуло мгновенной болью и залившей глаза темнотой - сразу же отпустило... Сестра жива, ее только оглушило. И Хэн жив, а Каррде - даже невредим...  
И я сдержал порыв немедленно рвануть туда - они не зря давали мне время отдохнуть. Тем более что магистр К'Баот тоже не обращал пока на меня внимания - он теперь смотрел на Каррде.  
И вдруг произнес задумчиво:  
\- Значит, ты тот самый Тэлон, из-за которого мой джедай покинул меня... Я вижу, ты не сделал его счастливым - хотя должен был служить джедаю, одарившему своим вниманием тебя, бездарного... - тут я тихо охуел. А магистр изрек, явно намеренный перейти на речи о высоком. - Ты, как все смертные, не понимаешь величия Силы!  
Я с облегчением выдохнул. Величие Силы - это надолго. А Коготь ничего, и не такое выслушивал в жизни, так что пусть насладится лекцией... А мне надо разобраться с происходящим за спиной.  
Там мальчик-клон как раз говорил Маре:  
\- Я буду драться.  
\- Драться? - я обернулся, спросил с неожиданно вернувшейся злостью. - А против кого? Пока что единственный, от кого Мара здесь может пострадать - твой учитель.  
Он взглянул на меня испуганно и тут же опустил голову, смущенный до малиновых ушей, но - по-прежнему решительный.  
\- Я буду драться за себя - и за нее, - кивнул на Мару. - Даже против тебя с Учителем...  
Злость исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. _Сила, какой же бардак в голове у этого ребенка..._  
Я ответил устало:  
\- Парень, нам только трехсторонней разборки тут не хватало. Сейчас у нас есть магистр К'Баот, и все мы - я, Мара, мои сестра и друзья - против него. Вместе! Если хочешь защитить Мару - тебе по пути с нами. Хочешь убить меня - ты на стороне К'Баота. Выбирай.  
\- Я... Я не отдам тебе Мару!  
\- А то я тебя буду спрашивать, - фыркнула она. Потом ласково добавила ему прямо в ухо, коснувшись тугой грудью плеча. - Меня никто не может отдавать или брать, малыш. Я - сама по себе...  
Я еле сдержал улыбку. Рыжая была прекрасна...  
А вот мальчик явно растерялся. Стоял, переводя взгляд то на меня, то на Мару - пока с возвышения не послышался донельзя самонадеянный голос К'Баота - старик как раз заканчивал читать Когтю внушение и просто лоснился от удовольствия:  
\- И Мара Джейд тоже будет моей!  
Что подумал по этому поводу Каррде - можно только догадываться, а вот клон опять побледнел до синевы и сказал мне:  
\- Я буду с ней... и с вами.  
\- ЧТО-О?! - прогремело и в Силе, и вслух, заставив ошеломленно сжаться, непроизвольно пригибаясь к полу.  
 _К'Баот... Вспомнил про нас..._  
Ситх побери, вот у него мощность.  
\- Не сметь! Люк! Лююк! Вы двое - сражайтесь за право быть со мной рядом!  
 _За право быть от него подальше я бы, может, еще согласился..._  
Кажется, мальчишка снова услышал мои мысли. Мы с ним поглядели друг другу в глаза, и парень решительно обернулся к своему теперь уже бывшему учителю.  
\- А я хочу быть рядом с ним.  
Нас накрыла волна такой бешеной злобы, что потемнело в глазах.  
\- Вы - должны - сражаться - между собой! - рявкнул магистр.  
Не знаю, как он сдерживался, чтобы не ударить по мне - или мальчику? - молнией. Но Силы его приказа хватило, чтобы заставить меня вскинуть меч, а клона - включить свой.  
 _\- Ударь. УБЕЙ !!!_  
Снова до боли по нервам, вновь даже у меня дернулась рука - замахнуться, ударить, ярким клинком разгоняя то, от чего меркнет мир перед взглядом... Мальчишка со стоном сжал руками голову, включенный меч зажат в кулаке - Сила, да так же убиться можно...  
\- Нет, нет, нет... - хвала Силе, выучка есть, даже когда он наконец распрямился, а рука его бессильно упала вниз - луч был отвернут.  
 _Безопасно..._  
\- Нет.  
Меч выключился.  
\- Нет.  
Мальчишка перевел взгляд на Мару, хищно замершую рядом - даже с пустыми руками она опасна... И парень протянул ей рукоять!  
\- Учитель обещал, что у меня будет лучшая в мире женщина, - сказал он. - Тебе это нужнее, возьми. Ты сильная, пусть он защищает тебя вместо меня. Поверь, это самое дорогое, что у меня сейчас есть.  
Мара непонимающе уставилась на него... А потом ее рука словно против воли поднялась, чтобы принять оружие.  
Меч перешел из рук в руки. Почти рефлекторно Джейд - действительно сильная, умелая Рука Императора - включила его, долго, с удивлением и даже испугом глядела на сияющее голубое лезвие.

_\- УБЕЙ !!!_

Мгновение мы стояли, ошеломленные невероятной Силой К'Баотовского приказа... А в следующий момент клон с тихим всхлипом, пошатнувшись, стал падать, и только когда я подхватил его, задыхаясь от не своей жгучей боли, до меня дошло, что Мара нанесла удар.  
Один-единственный. Распоровший мальчишке грудь - в тот самый момент, когда К'Баот _велел_ \- а она исполнила, ни на миг не задумавшись.  
\- Нет... - я обнимал ребенка, Сила, он еще такой худенький, биологически ему могло бы быть лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать... Он прижался ко мне тем детским движением, беспомощным, умоляющим о защите, от которого я сам до сих пор не совсем еще отучил свое тело - а глаза смотрели только на Мару, и в них не было даже обиды.  
\- Зато ты - будешь...  
Может, он и не собирался заканчивать фразу. Уже не узнать. Короткая детская жизнь уплыла, из Силы выдрано - Сила и забирает, а я сжимал это хрупкое тело, словно надеясь удержать его... А потом почувствовал, что в руках уже нет ничего, только правая тянется к поясу за мечом - и встал, зная, что буду сейчас убивать.

И встретился взглядом с Марой.  
 _Глаза-в-глаза. Не вопросом:  
\- Приказ?  
\- Я все равно бы убила. Хорошо, что хоть не тебя.  
\- Я понимаю. Прости меня, Мара.  
\- За что?  
\- Это должен был сделать я сам.  
Неожиданно - со злостью:  
\- Сам?! Уверен, что смог бы?  
\- Мара...  
\- Прости меня, Люк, - вновь серьезно. - Вы были очень похожи.  
\- Да. Теперь мы вместе?  
Ей не надо спрашивать, о чем речь. Глаза-в-глаза - два меча. И двое - с мечами._  
И двое синхронно повернулись к магистру К'Баоту.

**_Каррде:_**  
...Это была _другая_ драка. А я оказался бессилен. Нет йсаламири, нет бластера, нет абсолютно ничего, чтобы помочь. Есть только дрожащие звери у ног и ощущение, которое бывает, когда твой корабль попадает в луч захвата. В первый и последний раз я пожалел, что не владею Силой.  
Мальчик, с которым сражался Люк, отдал свое оружие Маре. Выкрикнул что-то К'Баот - и Мара прикончила безоружного мальчишку. Переглянулась с Люком - и шагнула наверх, к старику.  
Тот снова завопил, эхо этого крика замерло под горными сводами, и в наступившей тишине стал слышен треск ломающейся штукатурки.  
Вниз, на Люка и Мару, с потолка полетели куски - сначала мелкие, потом все крупнее и крупнее...   
Ворнскры прижимались ко мне, чуть поскуливая, но когда я попытался сделать шаг вперед, они буквально надавили на меня всем весом, вынуждая оставаться на месте.   
И ничем нельзя было помочь. Хоть бы одну йсаламири - но уже поздно. Можно только стоять и смотреть, как Люк отбивается мечом от камнепада, как Мара стоит в окружении голубых молний, и следить, чтобы окончательно не обвалились мостки, которые пока еще защищают Хэна, Лею и меня от этого кошмара.   
_Другая_ драка. Сражение сильных.   
То, с чем может справиться только мой мальчик, то, от чего я не уберег свою девочку.  
А стоило ли беречь?  
Она ведь тоже другая...  
Другой мир, иная Вселенная.  
 _И там мои любимые - которые спасают МЕНЯ._   
А я могу только стоять и смотреть.

**_Люк:_**  
Ронять потолок - это ситхов психопат хорошо придумал! Как мне отбить теперь это все - и камни, и молнии?!  
 _Мара..._  
Маре не лучше, прикрыть бы ее, но уже не добраться, камней по колено и ...ох-х! - ударом в висок меня кинуло вниз, отмахнуться, отбиться, пока не разойдется темнота в глазах - но я не могу...  
Мелкую пыль и известку я уже не замечал, но куски штукатурки били по мечу, по руке, которой я закрывал голову - _Сила, и Рыжая уже по щиколотку в куче камней!_ \- и тут К'Баот вновь с диким хохотом выпустил молнию настолько мощную, что меч просто выбило из онемевшей руки...  
И разряд, от души - весь в меня.  
 _Мара..._  
...каким-то чудом высвободила ноги, успела продвинуться на два прыжка - _что ж, хоть что-то, она доберется до трона, если я дам ей еще сколько-то времени_ \- прежде чем этот маньяк остановил ее, заставив вновь отбиваться от молний.  
 _Дышать._  
Только дышать, а еще надеяться, что хватит сил пережить еще пару таких разрядов...  
Двадцать секунд, тридцать, сорок... Над моей головой прекратился камнепад.  
 _Спасибо, Мара._  
Я попытался встать на одно колено, выдохнул, давя стон, когда понял, что в правой руке смогу держать меч еще очень не скоро...  
И рефлекторно вскинул левую, ослепленный голубой вспышкой - разряд!  
 _Я - видел как-то - читал где-то - как это делают..._  
Ловят молнию рукой.  
Больно. Очень больно, и очень трудно, и мир сужается стремительно до размеров сверкающего разряда - и разгорающегося сияния в моей ладони.  
 _Держу... Пока держу..._  
Потом или остановится К'Баот, или не хватит сил у меня - кого-то из нас этот шар чистой Силы взорвет.  
\- Люк, держись! Я сейчас...  
 _Лея?!_  
...очнулась. Я видел сейчас ее глазами, в то время как собственные слепо глядели в никуда, а рука подрагивала, удерживая сгусток чистой энергии: бластер в кобуре Хэна – Лея достает его - прицеливается... - и К'Баот отпустил меня, уворачиваясь от выстрела, и тут же я отпустил _его_ , высвобождая собранную шаровую молнию.  
Оххх!!!  
Сила Великая...  
Магистра шарахнуло со всей мощи, он как-то еще защитился, лишь рухнул, отброшенный и оглушенный - но Мара, прекрасная, восхитительная в своей силе и скорости Мара прыгнула через последние пять ступенек - один удар, и...   
...и тело К'Баота было рассечено надвое, и я мог наконец отключиться, но...  
...он Темный. Наш враг был на Темной стороне, и он мертв, и это значит, что...  
...сейчас рванет!  
 _Закрыть... всех..._  
Мне.  
На последнем - рывком ухватить, оттащить Мару прочь, как можно дальше от тела К'Баота, выплеском отдающего темную энергию.  
 _Вспышка._  
Жаркий... _на вкус?_ ...и холодный на коже голубой свет.  
 _Щит. Держать щит._  
Мара с тихим "ооххх" рухнула в полуметре от меня. Вскрикнула Лея - Сила, лишь бы не задело ее, она же достаточно далеко...  
 _Щит..._  
Усилить экран над Марой и держать его, только держать.  
 _Волна Силы, тяжелая, темная, выжигающая изнутри..._  
Закрыться самому уже не хватило сил.

**_Каррде:_**  
Я стоял и смотрел, стоял и смотрел, повторяя как мантру "нунихуяжсебе", пока Мара одним прыжком не преодолела расстояние между нею и К'Баотом, и от ее удара возник уже не разряд - столб ослепительного голубого пламени...  
С долгим протяжным стоном повалился на пол Люк... Столб света превратился в бешено вращающийся вихрь, в котором исчезло и перемешалось все: свет, тьма, камни - неожиданно рванувшее нервы ощущение непроходящей, обжигающей, непримиримой ненависти... а затем наступила тишина.  
Тишина в развороченном зале - недолгая и необыкновенно _спокойная_.  
Вот рванули, и, поскуливая, побежали к неопрятной куче штукатурки ворнскры, вот Хэн, потирая затылок, обнимает очнувшуюся Лею, вот Мара садится, удивленно оглядывается по сторонам, отталкивает ворнскров, которые тычут носами один ее, второй - неподвижно лежащего рядом человека, вот Лея, охнув, бросается туда же...  
Вот Хэн берет комлинк, что-то тихо говорит в него и обреченно смотрит на таймер...  
Мы переглядываемся, почти одновременно заметив пролом в потолке зала - и в склоне горы: еще можно выбраться, связываем вместе все веревки, которые только можно найти...  
А вот Чин, который орет из моего комлинка, выясняя, где мы находимся и откуда нас забирать.

* * *

**ВЕЙЛАНД / ТАНТИСС**

**_Люк:_**  
\- Люк... Люк!  
В сером тумане маячит чье-то лицо.  
\- Люк, очнись...  
Ладонь смахивает серое с ресниц, хлещет по лицу. Пыль. Осыпавшаяся с потолка штукатурка и пыль, набившаяся в горло, запорошившая глаза...  
\- Люк!  
Лицо наконец перестает расплываться светлым пятном.  
\- Лея..?  
Пыль. Тело скручивает жестоким приступом кашля, от каждого движения, каждого судорожного вдоха разливается боль.  
\- Лея, что...  
Я пытаюсь сесть, все еще продолжая кашлять, рука подгибается - падаю лицом вниз... Кто-то обхватывает меня сзади за плечи, приподнимает.  
\- Тихо, Люк, все хорошо. Все кончилось, не торопись...  
 _Мара?_  
Лицо - Леи, а голос - Мары... Ошалевшее сознание отказывается это совместить.  
\- Я... - я пытаюсь встряхнуть головой, вспышка боли пробивает виски... стирает сознание.  
На чьи руки я падаю в этот раз, уже не узнать.

* * *

Отсюда открывается великолепный вид: раскуроченная взрывом немалой высоты гора - всю жизнь мечтал, да...  
 _Взрывом?_  
Гора. Раскуроченная. Лежащая на боку...  
А нет, на боку я сам.  
Точно.  
Я наконец начинаю осознавать, что лежу, свернувшись в чьих-то объятиях, бездумно глядя перед собой - а передо мной то, что осталось от фабрики клонов, и сокровищницы Императора, и...  
Короче, Тантисс.  
Разом возвращается память. Тут же, непроизвольно, со стоном отворачиваюсь - видеть не могу эту проклятую гору.  
 _Клоны, магистр К'Баот, клон меня, Мара, гибель мальчишки, магистр К'Баот снова..._  
Ооооххх...  
\- Люк? Люк, слышишь меня? Голова не кружится? Не тошнит? - удерживавший меня человек легко поворачивается, укладывает меня удобнее на свое колено. - Подожди, не шевелись пока, полежи тихонечко...  
Я смотрю на это лицо не меньше минуты, прежде чем наконец узнаю его.  
\- Тэлон? Ты здесь? Когда...  
\- Ты не помнишь? - он с тревогой касается моей щеки. - Мы прилетели, когда ты сражался с клоном. Я и Лея.  
А. Верно...  
\- И ворнскры.  
\- Да, и они тоже.  
Я гляжу на него и наконец начинаю понимать... Он же не мог узнать и появиться на Вейланде так вовремя - сам по себе. Значит, ему сказали, значит, он спрашивал, где мы с Марой...  
\- А я и не думал, что ты можешь прилететь.  
Он осторожно касается моего лица, смахивает налипшую на лоб каменную крошку:  
\- Само собой получилось. Не говори много.  
\- Не буду, - я прикрываю глаза под его рукой, но тут же спрашиваю снова. - А где Лея, где Мара, где все?  
\- Лея почти в порядке, с Хэном - его приложило балкой, но он в сознании. Мара... Мара сказала, что сама придет, как только сможет, - он невесело усмехнулся. - Она очень сильная, Мара.  
Меня так и подбрасывает.  
\- Как сама? Вы ее что - ТАМ оставили?! - я уже начинаю вставать, разворачиваюсь, но почти тут же приходится опереться на локоть - отчаянно кружится голова.  
Тэлон досадливо морщится, поддерживая меня за плечи, потом снова укладывает:  
\- Люк, ну как же я ее там оставлю? Она где-то тут сидит, просто ей нужно побыть одной, понимаешь? Просто побыть одной... Все уже позади, мой мальчик... отдохни...  
\- Не пугай меня больше так, Тэлон... - сопротивляться нет сил, и я покорно вытягиваюсь, опуская голову обратно ему на колени. - Хорошо, что ты здесь.  
\- Тише, тише... - он легонько гладит меня по руке... - не волнуйся. Все будет в порядке. Я всегда буду здесь, если нужно...  
От этого прикосновения во мне неожиданно разливается бесконечный, теплый покой. И почти сразу же сами собой начинают закрываться глаза - все, теперь можно...  
\- Хорошо... Как хорошо... - сил сказать еще что-то просто нет. - Я отключусь опять, ладно? Разбуди, когда надо будет уходить...  
\- Я сам тебя отнесу, если что... не переживай, спи.  
Я хочу сказать, что и дойти могу, если он будет рядом, но уже засыпаю, удается лишь прижаться сильнее к нему, крепко-крепко сжать руку - она кажется такой надежной... Не хочу отпускать.  
Потом - что угодно. А прямо сейчас - мне так хорошо...

**_Каррде:_**  
Я даже дышать старался тише, боясь потревожить вымотанного и потрепанного джедая, убаюкивал его, аккуратно держа в руках. В воздухе ощутимо пахло гарью и чем-то прокисшим. Сверху на дорожку посыпался мелкий гравий. Я поднял голову:  
\- Мара?   
Она повернулась. В руке у нее была рукоять светового меча.  
\- Это было его - она показала на Люка. - Потом его, - кивнула на гору. А он отдал его мне. Сказал, что это самое ценное, что у него было, и что он... ему будет приятно, если его оружие спасет мне жизнь. А я просто исполнила приказ Императора. Машинально. Не рассуждая. Как будто клон - это я.  
Она, оступаясь и пошатываясь, прошла мимо меня и пошла вниз по горному склону, и мои звери пошли за ней, как за хозяйкой. А я так и сидел, боясь даже пошевелиться, на руках у меня лежал постепенно приходящий в себя Люк, и где-то там, вдалеке, уже прогревал двигатели "Дикий Каррде".

 

**Эпилог**

Щелчок, щелчок, еще щелчок... На экране монитора растет колонка цифр, ловкие пальцы разбивают, округляют, перетасовывают результаты расчетов, переносят нужные значения из колонки в колонку. Привычная картина для того, кто привык возиться с финансовыми документами, язык которых универсален и почти не поддается переводу на вербальный уровень.  
\- Опять? - изящный капризный жест в сторону экрана, - Аудиторская поддержка, расчет налогообложения, дополнительные балансы, схемы... Тебе не надоело?  
\- Ты же знаешь, мне всегда было интересно поэкспериментировать с поддержкой какой-нибудь школы.  
\- Поэтому из всех возможных в галактике ты выбрал академию Люка?  
Рыжеволосая девушка обняла контрабандиста сзади за плечи, тот с наслаждением откинулся в кресле, прижался к ней щекой и блаженно потянулся, прикрыв усталые глаза:  
\- Рыжуля, ты же знаешь, я никогда не занимаюсь благотворительностью в ущерб себе.  
\- Признайся, Тэлон, тебе иногда его не хватает...  
\- Охотно признаюсь, бывает и такое.  
\- Тогда почему бы не встретиться?  
\- А может, я жду подходящего момента? - мужчина легким движением привлек к себе стройную фигурку девушки, обнял, посадил себе на колени.  
\- Коготь, ну хватит уже притворяться... тоже мне, влюбленный романтик...  
И вот тогда, крепко прижав к себе возмущенную свою Рыжулю, Тэлон Каррде сначала весело фыркнул, а потом вдруг улыбнулся - искренне, нежно и удивительно беззаботно:  
\- Ну Мара, любимая моя, могу я, наконец, позволить себе эту роскошь?

####  **::::: КОНЕЦ, ПОЛНЫЙ И ОКОНЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ :::::**

**2007 © Merry Ginn & Jella Montel**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Хогварц как диагноз: Звездный яд](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169780) by [JellaMontel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel)
  * [Подарок для Когтя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171442) by [JellaMontel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel)




End file.
